Worlds Collide
by blackandblood
Summary: He was the son of Satan. She was a celestial angel. He was hell-bent on destroying Earth. She was sent to protect it. They each had a mission: To eliminate the other. Falling in love, however, was not part of the plan...
1. Chapter 1

**why hello! i finally was able to start my new story. it will probably only be updated every few days or so, but ill see if i can work faster. i hope you like it, and please review it if you have the time. thank you ^_^**

**Worlds Collide**

**Chapter 1**

He slowly opened his eyes, yet he saw nothing. It was silent, but noises were echoing in his head. He tried to speak, only to realize that there was a leather gag in his mouth, a metal clasp strapping it together in the back of his head. His arms and legs were bolted down tightly to the metal table. Sweat trickled down his face in warm droplets.

_Where am I? How did I get here?_ Those were just a few of the questions racing through his mind.

The man tried to writhe against his restraints, screaming through his gag. He failed miserably.

A door slowly creaked open, shining in a small amount of light. He squinted, blinking rapidly as though he was staring directly into the sun. A figure in a dark cloak silently stalked over to him, almost floating.

The man was hyperventalating, feeling the table beneath him getting hotter.

"Samuel McKinley," the figure growled. "Do you know why you are here?"

McKinley shook his head, trying to scream again.

The figure chuckled. His face was hidden beneath the black hood of his cloak. "Do you even know where you are?"

The table was beginning to feel even hotter, starting to slightly burn McKinley's bare skin. He groaned in pain, attempting to shift himself.

"You'll have your answers soon enough......." The cloaked man pulled his hood down, revealing his face.

McKinley gasped. "You!" He muffled through the gag.

Takuya laughed. "Yes, it's me. The guy you shot to death in the parking lot outside that sleazy bar. The same guy you planned on buying ten kilos of cocaine from. The same_ fucking_ guy you planned on screwing over. Surprise."

McKinley stared at him, shocked. That Takuya guy was supposed to be dead. He had shot the bastard right in the head.

As if reading his mind, Takuya smirked. "Yes, you did shoot me in the head. And you did see my brains splatter all over the pavement. There's one problem, though......You can't kill the non-living."

"What?!" McKinley muffled out.

"You know, that thing's pissing me off." Takuya ripped the gag out, not caring that the leather tore into the man's skin.

"OW! You fucking bastard! Where the fuck am I?! How'd I get here?" The man was furious, yet terrified at the same time.

The brunette smiled. "Patience, my friend." With that, he pulled out a machete.

"What do you plan on doing with that thing?! Let me go!"

"McKinley, think about what you were last doing. Think really hard. What's the last thing you can remember before you got here?" Takuya spun the handle in his fingers.

"What the fuck does that have to do with it?! Just let me go!" McKinley screamed at him.

Takuya pressed the blade onto the man's chest, causing him to jump.

"Does this ring a bell by any chance?"

McKinley thought as hard as he could. Everything was hazy, but he could remember bits and pieces. After supposedly killing Takuya, he had taken the cocaine to his friend. His friend however, didn't have the owed money. McKinley demanded that he pay, so his friend grabbed a nearby knife and had plunged it into his chest.

"My fucking friend stabbed me," McKinley said, shocked. "But how'd I get here?"

"You really are stupid, aren't you? Look around you. Darkness......Heat......What is the one place you can think of that is dark and hot?" Takuya asked if as if he were an idiot.

McKinley only stared at him, confused.

Takuya snapped his fingers, causing the room to suddenly ignite into flames.

"Holy shit! What is this?! Some kind of special effect?!" The restrained man shook his head unbelievingly.

"Not quite. Those are very real, Sammy boy. Everyone gets to look at fire when they come here."

McKinley glared at him. "You mean, there are more people here?"

"Well, yeah. More than sixty-five percent of people go to Hell when they're dead. And you're one of those lucky winners. Congratulations!" Takuya taunted.

"This has got to be some kind of joke! I'm not in Hell and I'm not dead!"

"Well, what's that on your chest?" The cloaked man pointed out.

McKinley managed to look down enough to see a bloody, gaping hole in his chest. "Where'd that come from?!"

Takuya laughed. "Damn, you humans really are stupid. It's from when you got stabbed, you dumb fuck."

"I don't believe you! You did that to me!"

"Believe what you want. If that was me, though, I would've carved my name into your chest when I was done. You know, as a parting gift."

"But why me?!" McKinley screamed. "Why am I here?"

Takuya's dark eyes bore into his. "Let's find out." With that, a list appeared in thin air.

"What's that?" McKinley asked.

"The reason why you're here," Takuya snapped. "Let's see, you stabbed ten people to death, and shot seven others. You also raped three women, and then you killed them when you were finished. You were never charged with any of these for some strange reason. Pigs are too stupid to arrest the real criminals, I guess. Anyway, you did get caught for dealing cocaine and heroine, although you were only given a slap on the wrist. Pathetic...."

The list burst into flames and disintergrated a moment later.

"Such a shame," he said, shaking his head. "Now, I honestly don't give a shit about humans. But I do, however, love dealing with your type. Torturing someone like you only makes it that much sweeter...."

McKinley's eyes widened. "Torture?! What do you mean?"

"Isn't it obvious? When you die and go to Hell, you get tortured every day for the rest of eternity. Damn, I figured that you knew this shit by now," Takuya quipped. "Just think about your victims.....Did you care when you put them through pain? No, you didn't. Therefore, I won't care when I torture you."

"No! Let me go! I don't deserve this!"

Takuya laughed. "The only thing worse than a murderer is a murderer in denial. Don't worry, you won't actually die. You're already dead, so that just means after I finish disecting you, or whatever else I feel like doing, you'll miraculously heal. Then I get to start all over again."

"Don't you dare touch me, you bastard!" McKinley yelled. "What the fuck are you?! Some kind of demon?"

"Hardly. There are demons who work here, though. I'm much higher on the food chain. There is only one person who is above me, and if you think hard enough, I'm sure you can figure it out."

"This is ridiculous! I'm not dead and I'm not in Hell! You're just some crazy lunatic that tied me up and thinks he's the fucking devil or something!"

Takuya raised an eyebrow. "Don't believe me?"

He suddenly slammed the machete down on the man's exposed neck, decapitating him immediately. After waiting a minute or so, McKinley's head miraculously reattached itself back to his body. He gasped, shocked.

"What the fuck just happened?" He demanded.

"I cut your head off, therefore killing you, and then you healed. Now I can kill you again," Takuya said nonchalantly. "And no, you're not imagining this. You're not messed up on drugs or anything. This is the real shit."

McKinley weakly pulled at his restraints. By now he had no choice but to believe the man standing before him. "Please, just let me go......."

"I can't do that. The boss wouldn't like it," Takuya replied with a laugh.

"Let me the fuck go! You can't stand here and torture me for all eternity!"

"Oh, I can. But I won't. You see, when a person dies, it's my job to tell them that they died, that they'll burn in Hell for all eternity, yadda yadda yadda.....Each person will be assigned to two demons. One demon will torture you for twelve hours, and the other demon will do the other twelve hours. Kinda like a nine to five job for them." Takuya adjusted his cloak.

"This is insane!"

"Nah, not really. They get a month's worth of paid vacation and parking benefits," Takuya quipped.

McKinley glared at him. "I'm warning you! Either let me go or-"

"Or what?" Takuya loomed over him, holding the machete against the hole in his chest.

"Just leave me alone....."

Takuya thought for a moment, then nodded. "Okay. I'll leave you alone."

"You will?" McKinley looked hopeful.

"Of course. I'm a man of my word," he replied, dropping the machete to the floor.

"Oh, thank God...."

"Bubba! Get in here!" Takuya yelled.

The door burst opened, a flame whooshing into the room. A large, muscular demon walked in, his sharp canines bared. His skin was black and glistening. Two bat wings spread out behind his back and his large red eyes glared down into McKinley's.

"Bubba, would you be a dear and show this man a good time?" Takuya asked him with a chuckle.

The demon grunted, turning his axe in his hand.

"Alright, you kids have fun. I'll be back in about eight hours to check on you. See ya!" Takuya stalked out of the room and slammed the door shut behind him.

He heard the man's anguished screams from inside the room and burst out in laughter. "Stupid bastard......"

All around him were screaming humans. Some were chained to walls, while others were being dragged away by demons. The dirty floor was stained with blood and littered with bits of shattered bones. He could see people being dismembered, skinned, everything imaginable and more.

"Better go see what the jackasses are up to...." He muttered to himself. "Lazy morons are probably still sleeping."

**alright, i hope the first chapter didn't suck too much. i wanted a good opening so let's hope it came out okay. let me know what you think please ^_^ it'll only take ten seconds so please try to spare those ten seconds to make me happier tonight. trust me, i need it right now -_- chapter 2 will be out in a few days. laterz :]**


	2. Chapter 2

**alright, i finally got the time to write the second chapter. hope the first one wasn't too traumatizing, but i wanted a good opening. also keep in mind that i am VERY angry and depressed right now, so the story will be pretty violent and sadistic (please don't run away!). well, before i completely bore you to death, here is chapter 2 enjoy! ^_^**

**Worlds Collide**

**Chapter 2**

Just as he had suspected, his friends were still asleep.

"Better go wake them up," he quietly said to himself.

Takuya silently walked over to Kouji's sleeping body and leaned right next to his ear. "WAKE THE FUCK UP!"

"Holy shit!" Kouji jolted awake, nearly falling out of his bed.

The others had been awaken as well.

"Where's the red?!" J.P. asked, disoriented.

Kouichi sighed. "It's just Takuya, J.P. Relax."

J.P. blinked. "Oh...."

"Well, now that you guys are finally up, I can tell you guys the plan. Get your lazy asses dressed and meet me in the other room. You've got five minutes or I'll set you on fire," Takuya growled.

A few minutes later, the guys emerged, yawning.

"So, what's going on?" J.P. asked.

"Alright, you guys know that my father's sick, so I'm in charge until he gets better," Takuya began.

Kouichi shook his head. "It's weird. You would think that the Devil is invulnerable."

"Well, that's the thing. He's pretty fucking old, you know. Hell, I'm going on three-hundred years myself.....though I do look pretty damn good..."

Kouji groaned. "Okay, we get it, you're conceited. Now tell us what you were getting at."

"Since his health is rapidly diminishing, he wants me to go along with the plans he started up," Takuya said.

"What plans?" J.P. asked.

"To take over the Earth and destroy it, obviously." Takuya shook his head, annoyed. "What else?"

J.P. sighed. "I'm just making sure."

"So when does he want you to start?" Kouichi asked.

"He wants me to do it tonight," Takuya told them. "I'm pretty damn excited about this."

"How do you plan on doing it, Einstein?" Kouji smirked.

Takuya smiled. "Oh, I already have it planned out. You know, I go to Earth acting like a normal person-"

"Define 'normal'," J.P. quipped.

"Ha ha, very funny smartass," Takuya shot back. "Anyway, before Fat Ass interupts me again, I go up there acting like a human instead of the son of Satan. Then I go around and start slaughtering people, burning buildings down, the whole nine yards."

"Is your father only sending you?" Kouichi inquired.

"For now, just to see how it goes. The pansies up in Heaven might cry about it and attempt to do something," Takuya said with a laugh. "Let 'em. I want me a good fight."

Kouji chuckled. "Beware of the man with curly blond hair and a white dress coming after you with a bow and arrow. He might try to poke you with it."

Kouichi laughed. "I wonder what the hell they do up there anyway."

"They probably put on shows with sock puppets," Takuya quipped. "Morons don't have a chance against us...."

"What time are you leaving?" J.P. asked.

"I don't know, I haven't decided yet. If things don't go as smoothly as they should, I'll be summoned back to Hell for the time being."

Kouichi smirked at him. "You sure you won't need us there with you? I mean, you never know. Those cute little angels might give you a run for your money."

"I doubt it," the bruntte replied. "What are angels really capable of anyway? Hitting me with their halos? Please, I got this in the bag."

"Still, if I were you, I'd bring some kind of weapon. You know, just for the fuck of it. That way you can kill people in different ways," J.P. suggested.

Takuya cracked a half-smile. "Wow, you can actually be intelligent every now and again, you know that?"

"Thank y- wait, what?! I'm not stupid or anything!" J.P. angrily retorted.

"I'm just kidding, jeez. What do you expect? I'm the fucking son of Satan, I'm supposed to be a smartass," Takuya said.

Kouji snorted. "To say the least......"

As they began to bicker, Kouichi rolled his eyes. "Shut up already."

"Alright. Besides, we gotta get to work." Takuya walked out of the room. "Come on already. So many pathetic souls, so little torture time."

"Yeah, because eternity isn't long enough," Kouji quipped.

_Meanwhile_

_"_I sense a disturbance approaching."

A tall man with a white robe stood looking out his window, his grey eyes filling with weariness. His long white hair flowed over his shoulders and his beard reached halfway down his chest.

"Zoe and Jasmine, come here," he croaked.

Two angels glided over to him gracefully. One of them had golden locks cascading down almost to her waist. She also had emerald green eyes, and flawless porcelein skin. Her sleeveless gown seemed to float around her perfect body and two wings protruded from her back. The other angel had creamy tan skin and dark blue eyes. Her wavy dark brown hair ended just above her wings.

"What is it, my lord?" The blond angel asked.

"Zoe, I called upon you two for some very important matters," the man said. "I sense a grave danger in the works."

The dark-haired one, Jasmine, frowned. "What's happening?"

Their master sighed. "It seems that Hell is planning on destroying Earth. We cannot allow this to happen."

"But what can we do about it?" Zoe asked. "How are we supposed to stop them?"

"I don't know all the details, as I can only make out bits and pieces. What I do know, however, is that only one warrior from the underworld will be arising." He rubbed his temples. "Until I find out more, I plan on sending out one of our own to stop him."

"Who would be strong enough to do that?" Jasmine asked. "Surely they'll be sending their most powerful demon of all."

The man smiled. "And this is why I have chosen Zoe to complete the task. She is the strongest angel in all of Heaven and our best bet."

"I'll do it," Zoe said without hesitation. "I promise I'll try my best."

"I know you will, my child. We will wait for Hell to strike first, that way I have better idea what they're plans are. I don't want to rush you in without knowing what exactly he is going to do. That would be a foolish move on my part."

Jasmine put her hand on Zoe's shoulder. "Are you sure you'll be okay? Do you want me to go with you?"

Before Zoe could answer, their leader spoke. "Should things get too dangerous, I will summon her back to Heaven."

The blond nodded. "Okay, but only summon me if it gets too critical. I want to stay and fend him off as long as possible."

"Kill him, Zoe." The glowing man stared into her eyes. "Do whatever it takes to bring him down. You have agility, skill, and strength on your side, as will he. Use them well, and calculate your moves correctly. One mistake and he may get the upper hand."

"I'll try my hardest," Zoe replied.

"Good. Jasmine, help her to get prepared. I'm going to try to find out any more information about it in the meantime."

The angels nodded, then flew away.

"Make me proud, daughter," he said as he watched them gracefully fly away. "Don't let me down. Humanity depends on it..."

_That night in Hell_

"Take these!"

"No, he should take this instead!"

"Are you stupid? This is definitely the best weapon of all!"

Takuya shot an annoyed look at them. "Will you guys shut the fuck up already? Dammit, I knew I should've gone myself. The last thing I need before I go is a friggen headache."

"Well, you need the accessories to go with the outfit," J.P. said.

The others looked at him like he had gone insane.

"What are you, a girl?" Kouji asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, but you know what I mean......"

Takuya stared at him with a blank face. "Um...no we don't."

J.P. decided to shut up.

Takuya was wearing black jeans and a matching t-shirt. His black leather overcoat reached down to his knees, and boots ended halfway up his calves. He began to examine the endless selection of weapons, scrutinizing over them.

"What do you want to take?" Kouichi asked.

Takuya smirked. "Well, I'm gonna take enough to keep me interested."

Kouji rolled his eyes. "And seeing how you have the attention span of a fly, you're probably gonna be taking at least fifty different things."

"But, of course. Would I do it any other way?" Takuya asked, fastening a belt around his waist.

"Nope."

The brunette began to stuff an assortment of grenades and bombs into the many pouches of the belt. He slid two handguns into each side of his jeans, as well as slinging a machine gun across his back. The others watched as he took two long steel Kukri blades and spun them in his hands. Each blade was eleven inches in length, with handles another five inches long. Takuya slid them criss-crossed in a leather sheath attached to the back of his overcoat, at his waist.

"Got enough shit yet?" Kouichi asked.

"One sec." Takuya grabbed five daggers and two bags of extra bullets. He dropped them into his jacket pocket and smiled. "It's showtime."

**okay, so no violence in this chapter, but there will be lots of blood in the next ^_^ and in case you've ever seen resident evil, those two blades takuya has are the same as alice's. i thought they were cool so i decided to use them as a weapon. well, the next chapter will be out in a few days, so until them, review please........if you have the time.......which you should.........and now im gonna go away before i annoy you even more....laterz!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Worlds Collide**

**Chapter 3**

"Dude, are you sure that you don't want us to go with you?" Kouji asked.

Takuya shook his head. "No, my father gave me specific instructions to go alone."

"But wouldn't it be a hell of a lot quicker if we all went?" Kouichi raised an eyebrow. "I mean, it would only take a fraction of the time, so I don't know why he wants you to go alone."

Takuya sighed. "Look, even though we may not understand why he plans things a certain way, he's still the Devil. I must obey him, even if he is starting to go senile."

"You think that maybe you should take his place?" J.P. asked.

"No!" Takuya glared at him. "He's perfectly capable of doing the job just fine. Until my time rightfully comes, I will be patient. I'm not in a rush to claim the throne."

Kouji rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

"Look, I gotta go. And like I said, if anything goes wrong, I'll retreat back to Hell." Takuya glanced at them one last time. "Make sure the demons continue to do their jobs. No slacking off like the last time I left."

The others nodded in understanding.

"Good. See ya later....." Takuya disappeared in a burst of flames.

".....What now?" J.P. asked.

Kouji shot him an annoyed look. "We do what he told us to do, dumbass."

Kouichi looked behind him and noticed a female demon glide past him. She was wearing a tiny black bikini and heels, and her wings softly flapped as she went by. He smiled.

"Well, I know what I'm doing," he said, following her.

"Right behind ya," his friends replied.

_On earth_

Takuya appeared in a dark ally, as he normally did. As he looked around at the busy nightlife of the city, he smirked.

"Might as well have a drink or two before I finally blow this godforsaken planet up," he quietly said to himself.

The brunette made his way to the nearby strip club he frequently visited. He silently stalked through the door, causing the entire room to stop and stare at him. The men eyed his many weapons, none of them daring to say anything. Women gazed lustfully at the brooding man's good looks. Takuya ignored their stares and sat himself down in front of the bar.

"I'll just have a shot of vodka. Straight-up," he said.

The bartender put a shot glass in front of him and was about to pour it when Takuya stopped him.

"Fuck it. Just give me the whole damn bottle," Takuya growled.

The man raised an eyebrow, but didn't argue with his request. Takuya threw some money down in front of him and brought the bottle to his lips.

"Keep the change." He took a long gulp, emptying nearly a quarter of the bottle seconds later.

The bartender picked up the money, then moved on to wait on another person.

As Takuya continued to drink, a raven-haired stripper sauntered over to him. She was wearing a red leather bra-looking top and matching bottoms.

"Hey, there. Haven't seen you around. Care for a lap dance?" She asked in a sultry voice.

Unimpressed, Takuya took another gulp. "If you paid attention, then you would've noticed me coming here for quite some time."

The girl's smile faltered slightly. "I'm sorry. I guess I forgot. Would you like a lap dance? It's free."

"Since when?" The brunette smirked.

The stripper sat down on his lap. "I'll make an exception for you....And maybe even more..."

Takuya shook his head. "Sorry, but I'm not in the mood tonight."

The woman pouted, but got off his lap. "Fine, I'll give one to someone else."

"Whatever," he replied, giving her a brisk slap on the ass. "Don't quit your day job."

She threw him a nasty look and stormed away.

Takuya rolled his eyes and gulped down more of his vodka. He glanced over to one of the corners of the bar, something catching his eye. Squinting, he could see a beautiful young woman with flowing blond hair. Although her back was turned to him, he could see the side of her face.

"What have we got here?" He smiled to himself and began to make his way over to her.

The woman was casually sipping at her drink, uncaring of her surroundings.

Takuya sat down on the stool beside her. "How's it going?" He asked, flashing her a smile.

"It's going," she replied, not looking at him.

"I see....." Takuya's eyes scanned down her body, not trying to hide the fact that he was checking her out.

The woman was wearing a white halter shirt, with the back of it sloping all the way down to her lower back. Her breasts swelled slightly over the low-cut front of her halter. She had on white fitted pants that deliciously hugged her legs, and white strappy heels.

"Got a lot of white on," he commented.

The woman glanced at him. "Got a lot of weapons on."

Takuya grinned. "Yeah, I like to come prepared."

"Oh?" She cocked an eyebrow. "Is that so?"

"So, what's with the white?" He asked, changing the subject. "You look kind of out of place, if you know what I mean."

Surrounding them were women wearing red and black mini-skirts, their breasts and asses practically falling out of their clothes.

"Just because I don't look like I'm working the sidewalk?" She asked with a smirk.

Takuya chuckled. "I like it. Makes you look innocent...."

The blond looked at him directly in the face, her green eyes glittering. "You don't really look inconspicuos yourself. You know, with the machine gun on your back."

"I might need it later on," he replied. "So, what's a girl like you doing here?"

"Waiting for someone," she replied, taking a sip from her glass.

"A date? Or maybe a fuck buddy?" He took a swallow from his own drink. "Or is a girl like you a little too innocent for stuff like that?"

The woman stared at her glass. "You don't know me, so don't make false assumptions. It could be a fuck buddy, or a date. But it's not. Let's just say, I'm waiting on someone of great importance....."

For some reason, Takuya could feel his blood begin to boil. He couldn't help but stare at her beauty and flawless body. _Maybe I could fuck her_ _before I kill everyone_, he thought. _She's hot, so why not?_

"Can I buy you a drink?" He asked.

"Already have one," she replied, taking another sip.

Takuya frowned slightly. This was the first time his offer had ever been declined.....But he would get her to change her mind.

"Then I'll buy you one when you're finished." His dark eyes bore into her.

She shook her head. "That won't be necessary."

_What the fuck?_ He asked himself. _Why is it not working with this bitch?_

"I don't mind," Takuya said. "I'd really like to get to know you."

The woman looked like she was debating, for a worried frown made its way onto her face.

"Now's not a good time. But maybe later," she told him.

"Oh, come on. I won't bite....." Takuya slid an arm around her shoulder. "....Too hard..."

She suddenly stood up. "I have to go. But thank you for the offer. Maybe I'll see you later."

With that she nervously ran out of the club, leaving a suprised Takuya behind.

"Dammit........" He took a swig from his drink. "That went fucking well........."

A stripper with bleached-blond hair walked over to him. "Do you need something to make you feel better? Maybe a lap dance?"

Takuya angrily rose. "No."

Everyone watched as he stormed out of the club, their eyes glued to his machine guns and blades.

"Okay, time to start this shit," Takuya muttered, walking out into the fresh air.

A moment later, a police officer cautiously jogged over to him. His cruiser was parked across the street, the red and blue lights flashing.

"Drop the weapons and put your hands in the air!" The officer yelled, pointing his gun at him.

Takuya raised an eyebrow. "Are you talking to me?"

"Of course I'm talking to you, asswipe! Now drop your weapons!"

"I don't know what you're talking about," he replied with exaggerated innocence. "I don't have any weapons."

The cop used one of his hands to pick up his walkie-talkie. "I'm going to need back-up immediately."

Takuya chuckled. "I don't understand what the problem is, piggy. You must be hallucinating or something."

"I'm going to tell you one last time or I'll shoot! Put the fucking weapons on the ground and your hands in the air! Now!" The cop screamed, clicking off his safety.

"But they're not mine, I rented them," Takuya quipped.

"That's it!" The officer fired his gun once, the bullet hitting Takuya straight in the shoulder.

The crowd inside the bar had gathered outside the see what was going on. While many ran back inside out of fear, some stood there to watch.

The brunette looked down at the small bullet hole in his jacket. "You prick. That was my favorite jacket. But you want me to raise my hands in the air? Okay."

He smirked, then whipped his arms upward. At the same time, the cruiser exploded into the flames.

"Holy shit!" The officer dove to get away from the falling debris.

"Yeah, I should've warned you that things blow up sometimes when I raise my arms like that," Takuya joked.

"Back-up!" The cop screamed into his walkie-talkie. "Hurry! We've got some kind of pyromaniac!"

Takuya forcefully grabbed him around the throat and lifted him in the air with one hand. "You're dealing with something a little worse than a pyromaniac......."

He snapped the man's neck a moment later, then dropped his limp body into the ground, causing onlookers to scream.

"I really did like that jacket," he muttered. "Oh, well. After everyone's dead, I'll grab a new one."

**okay, so yeah. the next chapter is going to be a lot more exciting. i didn't want the story to seem like it was too rushed, and i figured this chapter was fit to slow things down. don't worry though. there will be plenty of bloodshed in the next chapter. let me know what you think ^_^ until next time, laterz**


	4. Chapter 4

**Worlds Collide**

**Chapter 4**

"What the fuck is the matter with you?!"

Takuya turned around to see one of the men from the bar running towards him. In his hands was a rifle, cocked and ready to go.

"You psycho!" The man fired his gun, hitting the brunette squarely in the face.

Takuya's head turned from the force, feeling a dribble of blood running down his cheek from the bullet.

The man smiled, confident that he had blown his face off. However, when Takuya looked back into his direction, he gasped in horror. There was a tiny hole in Takuya's cheek and very slowly, the bullet slid out of the wound. A moment later, the hole was completely closed up.

Takuya rotated his jaw. "You douchebag." He snapped his fingers, causing the man to burst into flames.

As he screamed, people gathered to see what the commotion was. Seconds later, the man collapsed, his burnt corpse smoking.

"Anyone else?" Takuya challenged.

Everyone simply ran in fear of their own lives.

Takuya shook his head. "Humans.....They're so goddamn stupid."

As he slowly walked down the street, buildings and stores exploded, killing everyone inside. He grabbed his two Kukri blades out of their sheath and spun them in his hands. Takuya made his way into a restaurant and sealed the doors behind him in a fiery blaze. For the next three minutes he massacred everyone inside, slicing them to pieces. Blood quickly stained his clothes, none of it being his of course. Satisfied with his work, he emerged from the burning building, letting the fire destroy it.

Just as he was about to enter a clothing store, he felt himself suddenly being thrown. He landed on the street with a crash, surprised at what had hit him.

"What the fuck?" He looked around, but saw no one capable of doing it.

Everyone was simply running around in a panic, many of them speeding off in their cars. _Who did that?_ He wondered, standing up. Surely he would've seen them doing it.

"Who the fuck did that?" He demanded, his eyes dark.

When no one came forward, he formed a ball of fire in his hand. "If you don't show yourself, that movie theater goes up in flames."

"I did."

A soft voice came up behind him, but before he could turn around, he was kicked hard in the back. The force sent him flying once again, landing on a parked car.

Enraged, he stood up and came face to face with his assailant. He chuckled and shook his head.

"You're the one who did that?" He asked with a laugh.

Standing twenty feet away from him was the blond woman from the strip club. The woman who had rejected him.

"Yup, it's just me." Zoe replied, smirking. "Didn't see that one coming, did you?"

"You might want to run home," he told her. "I would kill you, but you're too hot for me to just kill without fucking you first."

Zoe's green eyes narrowed. "Should I be flattered or insulted?"

Takuya shrugged. "Depends how you take it. I'm not above killing you right here, though. So you might want to hurry along now."

"Why would I want to go home when I was sent to stop you?" She asked. "That would just be stupid, now wouldn't it?"

"Have it your way." With that, he leapt forward, almost landing on her.

Zoe quickly rolled backward, avoiding him. She crouched down and kicked his legs out from under him, causing him to fall. As soon as he was on the ground, she jumped on top of him, a dagger in her hand. Just as she was about to ram it down into his chest, he dropped his two blades and grabbed her wrists using one hand. He managed to grab the dagger from her grip with his other hand and hurled it away. Zoe glared at him, wrenching her wrists free. Takuya was quick to react by punching her on the side of her head, lowering her guard for a brief second. That second was long enough for him to roll them over so he was on top. He pinned her arms above her head and straddled her waist.

"I really wanted to fuck you too," he whispered into her ear. "Too bad I have to kill you." He ran his tongue over her neck.

"Pig!" Zoe rammed her knee up into his crotch, then pushed him off of her.

"Ow." Takuya rubbed his sore member, then smirked. "If I was human, that would've been a hell of a lot more painful. But unfortunately for you, I'm not."

Zoe stood up and looked down at him. "Either way, you'll be dead within a matter of minutes."

Takuya pulled the guns from his belt and pointed them at her. "I wouldn't count on it." With that he began to fire a barrage of bullets at her.

The blond dodged them and jumped up, landing on a rooftop.

"Oh, so we're gonna take the fight up there, huh?" Takuya jumped, easily landing on the building as well. "This is too easy....."

Zoe thrust her arm under his chin, slicing it open from another knife she had. While he was distracted with the blood, she stabbed him deep in the chest, sinking the blade through his lung.

Takuya seemed unfazed, though, as his chin began to close up. To Zoe's horror, the hole in his chest rapidly healed up also. Although she had expected the fight to be difficult, she had not anticipated him to recover as quickly as he did.

The brunette punched her in the stomach with enough force to knock her off the building. However, before she could fall to her death, two white wings ripped their way out through her back.

Takuya cocked an eyebrow. "Should've figured she was an angel...."

Zoe flew above him, waiting for him to make the first move. Takuya yanked his jacket off and threw it aside. He gritted his teeth as two sharp bat-like wings protruded from his back.

"Shit....." Zoe muttered.

Takuya flew up, attempting to slam into her. The angel moved out of the way, causing him to crash into the side of a building. He demolished the entire wall as he flew into it, then emerged from the opposite side.

He swooped to the ground to grab his Kukri blades once again, and rounded back up to attack her. Zoe barely dodged the blades as he viciously swung them at her. A glowing orb of light appeared in her hand and she flung it into his direction. Takuya felt a searing pain in his leg as the light burnt him.

"What the fuck!" He quickly brushed his leg off, then glared at her. "You wanna play fire with fire? Fine."

He tossed his blades aside and concentrated as a ball of fire slowly formed in his palm. Zoe's eyes widened, knowing all too well of the capabilities of demon's fire, which was over a hundred times hotter than normal fire. She flew upward, hoping to evade it. Takuya followed close behind, the ball steadily increasing in size. Within seconds, they were up in the clouds, Zoe trying her best to conceal herself behind one.

"Come out, come out wherever you are," Takuya taunted.

Zoe sent out a beam of light, hitting him directly in the chest. He groaned in pain, but his fire remained burning strong. Takuya coughed, the skin on his chest smoking. The blond darted towards him and punched him in the jaw, sending him backward. She hit him with another glowing orb, this time in his shoulder.

"Bitch!" Takuya grabbed his burning shoulder with his free hand, then glared at her. "That's it!"

He threw his fireball at her with all his might. Zoe tried her best to dodge it, but no matter where she went, it followed close behind her.

"Dammit!" She continued to fly, the ball slowly catching up.

To her horror, it finally made its landing, on her right wing. The fire quickly burned away the feathers, the pain sinking in much deeper. Takuya watched as she screamed in agony.

"Now you know better than to fuck with the underworld!" He called out.

Zoe began to plummet back down to earth, her wing almost completely obliverated. Although her left wing was still intact, it wasn't enough to save her from her fall. Takuya went after her, and grabbed her shoulders. He began to push down on her as hard as he could, causing her to fall even faster. A few seconds later, she crashed into the ground, a crater forming around her. Takuya looked down at the blood-covered angel beneath him and smiled.

"Don't worry. I'll all be over soon," he said softly, taking her head in his hands.

Zoe suddenly grabbed onto one of Takuya's discarded Kukri blades and plunged it deep into his stomach. He gasped, feeling a spurt of blood leaking out of him.

_Zoe, retreat. Now before it's too late...._

Zoe heaved him off of her and vanished in a beam of light, leaving behind a pile of bloody feathers.

_Takuya, my son. It is time to return, for you are in no condition to complete the task._

"Dammit....." Clutching onto his stomach, he flew back onto the rooftop to retrieve his jacket. After grabbing his blades, he disappeared in a burst of flames.

They had both underestimated each other. Now that Takuya had a better idea of what her capabilities were, he would have to think of a better plan to destroy her once and for all...

**sorry if you thought the ending of the chapter sucked. but its still in the beginning of the story, so they cant kill each other......yet. anyway, let me know if you liked it and chapter 5 will be out in a few days. laterz ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Worlds Collide**

**Chapter 5**

"So, what happened? Did you get your ass kicked?"

Takuya shot J.P. a dirty look. "Dude, shut up."

"Well, what the fuck happened? How did it go?" Kouichi asked.

"It was going fine, until this angel bitch showed up," Takuya replied.

Kouji laughed. "Awww, did widdle Takuya get his but kicked by a widdle angel?"

Takuya punched him in the face, causing him to slam into the wall. "Don't fuck with me right now. I underestimated her techiniques."

Kouichi raised an eyebrow. "Really? Was she that strong?"

"Stronger than you guys," he said. "I'll admit, I had the upper hand, but she got in a few good hits I guess.....She fucking stabbed me with my own blade."

"Did you do any damage to her?" J.P. asked.

Takuya smirked. "Yeah, I was able to completely burn off one of her wings. I think I messed her up pretty damn good."

Kouji rubbed his sore head. "How's your stomach by the way?"

"It's healed up. Still hurts like hell, though. I should be fine in another hour or so." Takuya gingerly touched where the hole had been.

"So now what?" Kouichi asked him.

The brunette shrugged. "Beats the fuck outta me. Whatever my father wants me to do, I guess."

"Maybe now he'll get the hint and send out more of us," Kouji said.

"Keep in mind that if we do that, Heaven will retaliate," Kouichi pointed out. "And by the sound of it, they're not the wimps that we thought they were."

J.P. looked at Takuya. "So....was she hot?"

"The hottest," Takuya replied. "You have no idea how bad I wanted to-"

"We get it," Kouji cut him off. "Don't need the details."

Takuya cocked an eyebrow. "Well, you asked."

"No, J.P. asked. There's a difference." Kouji rolled his eyes.

"Shut up!" J.P. shouted. "I swear, you're so fucking annoying sometimes...."

Kouichi laughed. "Sometimes? More like all the time."

"Hey!" Kouji shot him an angry look. "I'm no more annoying than you two."

Takuya sighed as they continued to bicker, leaving them alone.

His thoughts kept going back to that angel for some strange reason. There was something about her and he couldn't put his finger on it. He had fucked plenty of gorgeous female demons, but none of them came close to that blond beauty. As much as he wanted to kill her, he wanted something else even more....

_In Heaven_

Jasmine crouched down next to Zoe. "What happened? Are you okay?"

Zoe groaned. "I was able to stop him from obliverating the world if that's what you mean. And as far as being okay, I'll live."

Her dark-haired friend looked at her wound and cringed in disgust. "What the heck did he do to your wing?"

"He burned it off," Zoe said, tears of pain running down her face. "I've never been in so much pain...."

"Will you get it back?" Jasmine asked.

The blond shrugged. "I don't know. I hope so...."

"Do you need me to get you anything?" Jasmine asked.

"I just need to lie down for awhile." Zoe slowly laid down onto her bed.

"Call me if you need anything," Jasmine replied. "I'm going to see if I can find out if you'll get your wing back."

Zoe gave her a weak smile. "Okay. Thanks."

Jasmine left a moment later, leaving her alone to cope with the searing pain. She had already dabbed away the caked blood off her back. It was strange, the way angels healed. All of her other wounds had already healed themselves, but her wing was a different story. They were the one thing that could not automatically regenerate themselves. She would just have to hope for the best and pray that the pain would eventually subside.

_Back down in Hell_

Takuya tried his best to ignore the screams of agony going on around him. Usually they helped him think, but today was different. He needed silence in order to think about how he could seek his revenge. So far his father hadn't come up with a new plan, somewhat to his annoyance. _Patience_, he told himself. _The time will come.....I mean, it's only been a few hours since I got back._

He sighed, softly banging his head on the table he was sitting at. There had to be something he could do himself, instead of waiting for his father to come up with a decent battle plan. As Takuya's friends had said, he was much better at coming up with strategies than the Devil. He knew better than to become defiant, however.

"This is bullshit....How the fuck do I kill this bitch?" Then it dawned on him.

What if he didn't come back to earth to face her, but rather bring the fight up to Heaven? If he could somehow find a way to get there, he could track her down and kill her. He would have to be careful to make sure that there were no witnesses, though. Then again, he had no idea what it was like in Heaven, so he didn't know if there would be guards around to keep a lookout.....Hell, maybe he should just massacre everyone up there and be done with it...

"Dammit!" He slammed his hand down on the table, hearing a slight crack in the wood.

Takuya had to think of a way to get up there. If anything went wrong, he would have to retreat of course. However, if he could find out where she was, he would be able to finish her off in her weakened state.

With a smirk on face, he rose from his seat. _Find a way into Heaven,_ he thought. _When there's a will, there's a way....And when you're the son of Satan, there is always a way...._

_Back in Heaven_

Zoe coughed, trying to find a comfortable position to sleep on. She had retracted her remaining wing, not wanting to look completely ridiculous.

"That bastard," she muttered. "I'll be lucky if I'm not stuck like this forever."

She finally rested on her stomach, her pillow soaking up the tears that fell from her face. As much as she hated the man, or monster, whatever he was, she couldn't stop thinking about him. His dark brooding good looks kept flashing through her mind. _Stop it,_ she told herself. _He's a demon_ _and nothing more. _She cursed herself as images of him flashed through her mind. She thought about his smooth tanned skin, his dark hair, his gorgeous chocolate-brown eyes....And those muscles...._Stop it! Go to sleep and forget about him. He wants to destroy the earth and kill humanity, so knock it off!_

Zoe sighed. "Why do I have a feeling that something's going to happen?"

_Because something always happens. Stop worrying,_ she told herself._ Just get some sleep...You'll need it._

**alright that's one more chapter completed. im off to do the next one. let me know how you like it so far, and yeah sorry if this chapter was short and boring. but the next one will be more exciting. and yes, takuya and zoe are horny for each other, go figure. *rolls eyes* don't worry, im not making this story a lemon, but there will be some *cough cough* situations....well, laterz ^_^**


	6. Chapter 6

**okay, here is chapter 6. im dealing with writer's block right now so it might be a day or two before the next chapter comes out. my other story will probably come out either tomorrow or monday. also, i haven't heard back from that flamer yet, but if i do, then i will fuck with him on the next chapter ^_^**

**alright, i really don't know how to describe heaven and hell, but i'll do the best i can. you can think of them as any way you want, but im putting together a crappy vision of them in my head. to me, hell is kinda like a never-ending torture chamber with millions of different rooms branched off the main area. the main area is were people mostly get tortured, while the rooms are for demons to sleep i guess. there are also some private torture rooms as well. and heaven i guess is kinda set up like earth. there are houses where angels live, but its a hell of a lot more nicer than earth obviously. and like i said, you can envision them anyway you want, but i needed to think of some kind of set-up to work with to make the story easier to write. now enough of my incoherent rambling and on with the story ^_^**

**Worlds Collide **

**Chapter 6**

Takuya sighed, uninterested in what he was doing.

"Please! Let me go!"

The brunette looked up at the young woman chained up against the wall. Her clothes were tattered and she had a nail going through each of her hands.

"Shut up, I'm trying to think," he snapped, twisting a knife into her stomach. "So do you mind keeping quiet for five fucking minutes?"

"Are you kidding me?!" She shrieked. "How the FUCK am I supposed to keep quiet?!"

Takuya put a gag into her mouth, silencing her complaints. She began to scream, the sound muffled.

"I can't concentrate. Tiny, get over here!" Takuya shouted.

A demon around ten feet tall walked up to them, his grotesque face covered in oozing sores. His entire body seemed to be rotted, and pieces of flesh hung loosely around him.

"Can you finish up for me?" Takuya asked. "There's something on my mind and I need to be alone."

Tiny gave him a slight nod, then looked at the restrained girl. The girl's eyes bulged out and she continued to scream through her gag.

Takuya walked away, leaving the monsterous demon to finish the work. He felt no remorse for the pathetic girl, for she had a sick habit of seducing men to dirty hotels. Once there, she would trick them into bed, tying them to the posts. After they were completely secured, she would gut them, steal their belongings, and leave them to slowly die from blood loss.

Takuya's mind was still racing about how he would get up to Heaven somehow. There just had to be a way.

His eyes suddenly brightened. "That's it!"

He wasted no time gearing up like he did before, making sure he grabbed his Kukri blades. As he gathered up his needed supplies, he smiled to himself. It was so simple, he was surprised that the idea hadn't dawned on him earlier. No one had ever attempted to get to Heaven that way, so there wouldn't be any suspicion about what he was about to do. He chuckled at his stupidity._ You have wings, dumbass. Fly your way there..._

_Meanwhile_

Zoe limped out of bed, the throbbing in her back still excrutiating. Jasmine walked into the room a moment later.

"Zoe, what are you doing?" Jasmine asked. "You're supposed to stay in bed."

The blond groaned. "I feel sick to my stomach, so I'm going to take a shower. Do you know if I will get my wing back?"

Jasmine smiled. "Well, the good news is that you will. But the bad news is that it'll be about a week until it fully regenerates. You have to keep it retracted in the meantime, or else it could be severely damaged from the force of being pushed out."

"That's a relief," Zoe said with a sigh. "I can deal with that, but I really hope the pain subsides soon. I don't know how much longer I can stand it."

As she peeled off her blood-stained nightgown, Jasmine fetched her a new one.

"Be out in a few minutes," Zoe mumbled, wincing as she reached to turn on the water.

"Okay," her friend replied.

The hot water stung her like alcohol, but was soothing at the same time. Blood and the remains of burnt feathers were washed down the drain. About ten minutes later, Zoe emerged, a towel wrapped around her.

"So.....What did the guy look like?" Jasmine asked, rummaging through a closet for some new sheets.

Zoe pulled the white satin nightgown down over her head, taking care to avoid chafing it against her back. "He was alright."

Jasmine raised an eyebrow. "Just 'alright'?"

"Okay, fine. He was gorgeous....." Zoe blushed, then continued. "Of course, it doesn't matter what he looks like. I'm still going to have to kill him anyway."

"I don't understand the thing about demons," Jasmine said, pulling the old sheets from Zoe's bed. "Some are hideous beyond belief, but others are breath-taking....."

Zoe looked down at the floor. "The thing is, I don't know if he was really a demon. There's something about him I can't quite put my finger on."

Jasmine gave her a quizzical look. "If he wasn't a demon, then what else could he be?"

Zoe shrugged, immediately regretting the strain. "I don't know, but I'll find out eventually."

Five minutes later, after Jasmine had finished changing the sheets, Zoe gave her a weak smile.

"Well, I better try to get some rest for now," she said.

"Alright, let me know if you need anything."

Zoe fell asleep the moment her head hit the pillow. Although it hurt to be on her back, she couldn't find the energy to shift otherwise.

_Back down in Hell_

Takuya was finally ready for action. Without bothering to tell anyone, he simply took off. After all, he was not required to tell anyone his business. He transported himself to earth in a fiery blaze, not really caring if anyone noticed him. His large black wings ripped through his back and he pistoned his legs to thrust himself upward. Within seconds he was flying up through the clouds, almost like a rocket. As fast as he was, it still took him ten minutes before he eventually saw what he was looking for. Above him was a large cloud that completely covered the sky. Unlike the rest, this one had a gold tint, even though it was night.

Takuya burst through the cloud, landing behind a white building. He waited a few minutes to make sure no one had seen him. When no one came, he decided that it would be safe. Apparently angels didn't like the nightlife, for not a single soul could be seen. As he flew carelessly through the air, a particular building caught his attention. To his surprise, when he looked through the window, he noticed the same angel he had been confronted by.

His jaw dropped, not believing his luck. _Wow, that didn't take long at all. But then again, this is me we're talking about,_ he thought cockily to himself.

Takuya swooped through the open window, quickly hiding behind the curtains. Once again, no one came to stop him.

"Damn, I'm good," he said quietly to himself.

There she was, the woman from the fight. She was sleeping soundly, her face slightly pained. Her chest rose and fell from each breath, and Takuya couldn't help but notice the way her breasts swelled above the top of her nightgown.

_Focus,_ he chastised himself. _You're here to kill her and nothing more._

He silently whisked over beside her bed, pulling one of his blades from its sheath. She didn't stir. Takuya swallowed and for some reason his hand was trembling.

_What the fuck? Just kill her already! Why are you hesitating? _Never before had Takuya ever hesitated when it came to killing. He _enjoyed_ killing more than anything else, so what was the problem? _Just do it and get it over with...._

The angel frowned in her sleep, obviously in pain. She shifted and her soft pink lips parted slightly. Takuya felt the urge to just lean over and kiss her.

_Kill her, dammit! Just fucking do it!_

Takuya sighed, raising the blade up. He moved it so it was only inches above her chest. He waited another moment, then went to thrust it down into her heart. At the exact same second, Zoe's eyes snapped open.

**.......what....? oh, sorry i fell asleep.... did you like it? yeah, it was kinda of short, but the next one will be longer ^_^ well, the next chapter is coming soon, so i hope you stay tuned (damn, i sound like a looney tunes character when i say that -_-;) anyway, see ya later.**


	7. Chapter 7

**warning: this chapter has some you know *cough cough* situations. its not quite a lemon cuz its not detailed enough (trust me, i could've made it a lot more explicit, but i decided not to), but there's still some...you know *smiles*. just figured i'd give you a heads up. enjoy the chapter.**

**also, the reason why takuya didn't die when he went into heaven....to be honest with you i didn't think of that. but i guess he can go there cuz he's so powerful. demons have never tried to enter heaven cuz they never cared to or weren't smart enough to even think about it. so since there are no barriers from preventing him, he can go there as long as he stays unnoticed. sorry for the shitty reason, but oh well, what are you gonna do? you could sue me but i don't have any money -_-; anyway, here is chapter 7. enjoy**

**Worlds Collide**

**Chapter 7**

Zoe grabbed Takuya's wrist, stopping the blade only centimeters away from her chest.

"What-"

Before she could finish, Takuya covered her mouth with his other hand.

"Don't say a fucking word. If you scream, I'll slit your throat open," he growled.

To his annoyance, she didn't seem afraid of him. Her eyes showed annoyance more than anything else.

"Zoe? Are you okay?"

Takuya snapped his head up, hearing the sound of someone approaching.

"Keep your mouth shut or I'll kill them, too," he said.

He crouched down on the floor, hiding behind her bed.

"Zoe?" Jasmine stepped into the room, a look of concern on her face. "Is everything okay?"

"I'm fine," Zoe replied, sitting up. "Just having trouble sleeping."

"Do you need anything?" Jasmine asked, walking towards her.

Zoe felt a twing of panic as she got closer. "No, I'm all set. I'm going to try to go back to sleep, though. I'll call you if there are any problems."

Jasmine hesitated, then reluctantly nodded. "Alright. Goodnight."

"Night," Zoe said, watching her leave.

The moment the door closed, Takuya rose to his feet. He sat beside her, tracing her jaw with his blade. Zoe jerked her head away, her green eyes refusing to look at him.

"Are you afraid?" He asked.

"No," she replied monotonely. "Why should I be?"

The blade slipped under one of the straps of her nightgown, slicing it.

"You obviously don't know who I am," he whispered in her ear, his warm breath on her neck.

"Maybe if you stopped beating around the bush I would know," she snapped.

Takuya chuckled softly. "You'll find out soon enough. Unless I decide to just finish you off right now, that is."

Zoe raised an eyebrow. "Really? I find that hard to believe."

Slightly taken back by the comment, he frowned. "What the fuck makes you think I won't gut you? I _enjoy_ killing, especially pathetic angels like you."

Zoe remained unfazed. "Do whatever you feel like. Don't let me stop you."

Takuya glared at her. He was not about to let her show him up like that.

"Well, if you say so," he icily replied.

He ripped her blanket off and jumped on top of her, slamming her down against the bed. Zoe whimpered from the pain in her back, but managed to keep quiet otherwise.

"Get off of me!" She loudly whispered.

Takuya smirked, pinning both of her arms above her head using only one hand. "I don't think so. You told me to do whatever I feel like, and I feel like fucking you before I kill you."

He groped at her breast, causing Zoe to kick him in the groin. Angry, he slapped her across the face, then proceeded to yank the top of her nightgown down.

"Stop," Zoe pleaded as the sheer fabric ripped. "Please...."

Takuya ignored her and lowered his lips to hers. As he slid his tongue into her mouth, Zoe bit it. He smirked, tasting the metallic flavor of his blood.

Zoe glowered at him, trying her hardest to wrench herself from his tight grasp. "Let me go."

Takuya used his free hand to wrap around her throat, cutting off her air supply. Zoe seemed unaffected by it, for now at least. In the meantime Takuya licked her exposed neck. A moment later, Zoe jumped as he nipped into the creamy flesh. Tears rolled down her face as he slurped her blood away.

The blond manage to free one of her hands and slammed it into the side of his head, catching him off guard. Zoe then hit him squarely in the jaw and heard a faint crack.

Takuya fell off the bed and landed on the floor with a thud. Zoe attempted to run away, but he quickly grabbed onto her wrist and pulled her down in front of him.

"Don't fight it," he said huskily. "You know you want it."

Zoe punched him in the chest, only to be slammed onto her back. Takuya straddled her and she could feel his hardness against her stomach.

"No, I don't." She tried to shove him off and was able to sit up slightly.

However, Takuya was much stronger and easily pushed her back down. The force of it sent a painful jolt through Zoe's spine and she could feel the tender flesh on her back bruise even more. Without realizing what she was doing, she grabbed onto his shoulders and squeezed, waiting for the pain to subside.

The brunette was taken back by what she had done and simply sat there. He stared down at her, feeling a pang of guilt.

A moment later, Zoe realized what she was doing. She slapped him across the face, her nails digging in slightly.

"I said don't fight it," he growled, smacking her.

The angel's head whipped to the side and a thin stream of blood escaped from her lips. Takuya leaned down and kissed her, once again lapping at her blood.

Zoe, furious by now, pushed up against him with all her might. Takuya was thrown onto his back and she crawled on top of him, pounding her fist down into his chest. Takuya coughed up a mouthful of blood, but grabbed her around the waist a second later. He rolled them over so he was on top of her once again.

_Dammit!_ Zoe cursed to herself. _He's too strong for me to overpower. What the hell should I do?_

"So, have you learned yet?" He taunted. "No matter what you do, I will retaliate twice as hard."

"Screw you," she replied icily.

His hand reached down and yanked up her nightgown. Before Zoe could do anything, he was already unbuckling his pants.

_Shit! Do something, quick!_

The blond kicked upward, but only grazed his inner thigh. Takuya pulled his pants down and positioned himself between her legs.

"No!" She begged him, knowing all too well she couldn't stop him.

"Shhh..." He nuzzled her bleeding neck. "It'll all be over soon. I advise you to relax."

Defeated, she simply laid there, waiting for him to continue. To her surprise, he didn't ram into her violently, as she had expected him to do. Instead, he licked his fingers to wet his tip and slowly slid into her.

"No, please stop," she cried.

Takuya stared into her eyes, his own softening a bit. "Don't worry...."

For some unknown reason, Zoe relaxed slightly. She bit her lip as he moved back and forth, and couldn't help but wrap her arms around his neck for support.

"W-why are you doing this?" She asked breathlessly.

Takuya slipped his hand under her head and raised it up, allowing him to kiss her. "Because I want to. And I always get what I want."

_Self-righteous bastard,_ she angrily thought to herself. Still, she couldn't find the strength to stop him.

_Maybe I should stop,_ Takuya thought to himself. _Nah, she likes it, I can tell. _He kissed her softly, then reached down to fondle her breast. Zoe groaned, though she made no attempt to stop him.

A few minutes later he was finished and stood up, leaving a panting Zoe on the floor. He grabbed one of his Kukri blades and knelt over her. Zoe was in pain, but she was also feeling something else. She wasn't exactly sure if she liked it, but a tiny part of knew she did.

Takuya trailed the blade down the lining of her jaw, making his was down to her throat. He finally stopped it above he exposed chest, the same target as before. His hand was trembling, much to his annoyance.

_Knock it the fuck off, already! You had your fuck session so now it's time to finish her off once and for all. Stop hesitating!_

"Shut up," he muttered to himself. "Dammit!"

Instead of stabbing her, Takuya simply punched her in the side of the head, knocking her out. He slid the blade back into its sheath and gathered her into his arms. After laying her down on her bed and pulling her covers up, he decided to just go.

_What the fuck is wrong with me?_ He asked himself as he flew back down to earth. _Why didn't I kill her when I had the chance? I mean, what_ _makes her so damn special?_ Those were just a few of the questions racing through his mind.

"I need a drink." He sighed. "And a strong one for that matter."

_Meanwhile_

Zoe groaned, rubbing her sore head. "Bastard....."

She sat up and looked out the open window, somewhat puzzled. As she gazed out into the night, she too had her own question.

_Why hadn't he killed her?_

**alright that concludes chapter 7. hope you liked it ^_^ and don't worry (we all know she liked it, so stop the denial, zoe! :D ) the next chapter will be out some point tomorrow. see ya until then.**


	8. Chapter 8

**you know bloodbathsucks, you really do amuse me. i can put whatever the fuck i want in my stories whether you like it or not. if i want to put a rapist in the first chapter, then i will if i please. for someone who hates this website you're on it a hell of a lot. guilty pleasure? if you're gonna be reading this story keep in mind that there will be tons of bloodshed so get the fuck over it. it's also rate M for mature so maybe now you should take some time to grow the fuck up. why don't you write a story and send it to me, huh? if you're so sure of yourself then by all means write one, you fucking pussy. also, where's your account? are you afraid that i'll send you a message? you must be if you're too pathetic to grow some balls and do it. whatever, cuz everyone here can write a story and you're too fucking stupid to do one.**

**here is something bloodbathsucks would write: Takuya wanted to buy a sandwich because he was hungry but he didn't have any money. So he stole it. Then a hobo came a long and hit him with a baseball bat and told him to give him the sandwich. So he did and then he didn't have a sandwich any more. The end. (even though you're a douche, i figured that i would at least put in the correct spelling and mostly correct grammar for you to use as a reference ^_^) so good luck with your story.**

**to everyone else: keep in mind that takuya is satan's son, so he's gonna be doing some pretty bad shit. but don't worry, that thing with zoe was only a one time thing. it worked out with the story-line so i did it. so im sorry if i traumatized anyone ^_^ now without further ado, i now present chapter 8. enjoy!**

**Worlds Collide**

**Chapter 8**

_The next day_

"What the hell is the matter with me? Am I losing my mind?" Takuya asked.

The man chained to the wall replied with a bloody cough as Takuya drove his fist into his stomach.

"I mean, seriously. I'm not supposed to be feeling these kind of emotions. What do you think?"

"Fuck you," the man cursed, splattering crimson spots onto Takuya's face.

The brunette sighed. "Nothing makes sense anymore. I'm so fucking lost right now."

"Let me go!" The man pulled at his restraints. "Get me the hell outta here!"

Takuya ignored him and picked up a saw. "I'm supposed to loathe every creature out there. What makes her so special? What do you think, John?"

The man glared at him. "You don't have the right to call me by my name!"

"Eh, just shut up before I cut your tongue out." Takuya began to saw John's hand off at the wrist.

"Stop it!" John screamed, feeling his blood gushing out. "You fucking maniac! Aaahhhhhhh!"

Within seconds the man's severed hand fell to the floor, but Takuya didn't notice and continued to saw into the wooden table holding John up.

"This fucking blows. I need to figure out what the hell I'm gonna do...." Takuya spotted the twitching hand on the floor. "Oh, I didn't realize it was already off."

"You stupid bastard!" John yelled, tears of agony rolling down his face. "I'm going to kill you!"

Takuya rolled his eyes. "Yeah, good one. Now enough of your problems. Let's focus on mine."

The man looked at him unbelievingly. "Are you fucking kidding?! _Your_ problems?! My hand is on the floor, dammit!"

"It'll regenerate when I'm done killing you this time around. So quit whining," Takuya snapped. "I should probably just go back and finish her off before I start causing trouble."

"I hate you!" John screamed. "Whoever the hell you're talking about, I hope she rips you to shreds!"

Takuya smirked. "Good idea." With that, he pulled out a sword.

"W-what are you gonna do with that thing?"

"Rip you to shreds," he replied nonchalantly. "You know, start with your skin, then your veins, then your muscles....."

The man burst out crying. "No, please don't!"

"I figured you would like this method. After all, it is one of your personal favorites."

"No, I'm begging you!" John shrieked.

Takuya shrugged. "I'm too lazy to do that anyway, so I'll just dismember you for now."

An hour later, Takuya emerged from the room, mopping the bloodstains off his clothes with a rag. For now, he simply set the room on fire, leaving the man to slowly burn until the next demon showed up to take over.

Kouji walked up to him, rolling his eyes. "Your father still isn't sure what he wants to do."

"At this rate, nothing's gonna get done," Takuya muttered, walking down the corrider.

"So, what are you gonna do?" Kouji asked.

"What the fuck can I do? It's not my place to come up with plans without his permission first."

Kouji sighed, exasperated. "But he's too friggen senile at this point to think clearly. You have to talk some sense into him."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Takuya walked towards the main dungeon and turned left. "If you're gonna stay out here, then keep quiet."

"Okay. Try to convince him to-"

"Just shut up for now," Takuya interrupted. "I know what I'm doing."

His black-haired friend snorted. "Well, pardon me."

Takuya ignored him and slowly turned the doornob, made out of a human bone.

"Father?"

Within the shadows, a deep cough could be heard. "Come in."

The brunette entered the room and closed the door behind him. A dark mahogany bed was in the center, adoned with silver-coated skulls. Chains hung from the ceiling, with a human corpse rotting amongst the tangle. A bloody trail reached from one of the room to another and human sized chamber stood in the corner. Weak moans could be heard from inside, its melancholy sound echoing slightly.

"I need to talk to you about something."

Although his father was sitting in the shadows, Takuya could clearly see his crimson eyes glowing. "Oh? And what would that be? Perhaps about my 'stupid' plans as you called them?"

"No, I-"

"I know exactly what you said," his father replied. "I may be sick, Takuya, but I'm no fool. Everyone here thinks I'm on my deathbed."

Takuya raised an eyebrow. "You mean you're not?"

The Devil picked up a silver goblet of blood and emptied its contents into his mouth. "Of course not. I am simply putting on a facade to see if anyone thinks I'm getting too old and senile. On the contrary, I couldn't be healthier. It was necessary to make sure no one would try to commit treason in my 'weakened' state."

Takuya sighed. "Well, whether or not you are sick, I still need to talk to you. I don't think your plans are stupid, but there are better ways to go about it."

"My son, I am the ruler of Hell. I have been since before time. You may not see it, but I know how to do my job and I don't appreciate you thinking otherwise."

"I know you can do your job. But no offense, but the plan you came up with wasn't the greatest and I figured you would have a new one by now," Takuya replied.

He heard a low chuckle. "Patience. I have plenty of time to concoct a new strategy. In the meantime, just do your job and you are forbidden to leave Hell until then."

Takuya frowned. "Why?"

"Takuya, it is not your job to go up to earth to kill people for fun. It is your job to collect their souls and torture them once they fall into Hell. I let you go around and do as you please, but with Heaven knowing what we're up to, I refuse to take that risk."

"But are you sure you don't want me to help you think of a new strategy?" Takuya asked, clearly losing his patience. "I'm the best when it comes to plans."

"Next to me," the Devil growled. "You may be my spawn, but until my death comes, you will always be below me. Don't you ever forget that. You are still young and have much learning to do. If you ever hope to claim the throne, then you had better straighten up. You may be cruel and sadistic enough, but you need to learn the rules. I suggest you begin to learn them."

"But-"

His father cut him off. "You are dismissed. Oh, and don't tell anyone of my actual condition. Not even Kouji, who I know is outside the door. Kouji, get in here!"

Kouji sheepishly walked in. "How's it going?"

"I am not amused by your eavesdropping," Satan hissed. "Did you happen to hear anything?"

Kouji swallowed. "No, sir. I swear, I didn't."

"Good. Next time you try that, you will not be let off so easily. However, I'm feeling strangely generous today so I will allow you to leave without me ripping one of your wings out."

"Y-yes, understood," Kouji stuttered.

"Very well. Now go oblige to your jobs and make sure the demons stay in line. And remember, Takuya. You are not to go to earth until you have my word. Both of you get out."

"Yes, sir." Takuya and Kouji headed out the door.

Although Takuya was seething, Kouji was still somewhat nervous.

"Your dad scares the shit outta me sometimes." He shook his head. "How do you put up with him?"

"I'm used to it by now. He doesn't intimidate me," Takuya replied icily. "Go take care of your prisoner for now. I have work to attend to."

Kouji muttered, but didn't dare to argue. Takuya could be just as scary as his father if he was angry enough. Within minutes Takuya was standing before one of his victims. Unfortunately for that woman, he was particularly enraged.

While he tortured her, he remained silent. He ignored her wails as he used a knife to cut her tongue out.

Finally, after pulling out most of her internal organs, he decided to decapitate her. Takuya watched as her head thudded to floor and gave a bored sigh. The day slowly dragged on, much to his displeasure.

He felt as though he was beginning to lose his sanity. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't not get his mind off that little blond angel. There were so many emotions running through him, he couldn't think straight. Anger. Lust. Hate. Annoyance. Greed. Most of all, he felt emptiness. He was angry she had dared to stop him, yet he craved her every being. Hatred rushed through him as well, for he despised anything that was not filled with evil and darkness. Although he was aggrivated by his feelings for her, he desired for her to be his. And only his. On top of everything else, he had felt more complete when he was with her. _Complete,_ he scoffed. _Listen to yourself. You are pathetic. You are the son of Satan, and she is merely a disposable pawn of Heaven. She doesn't even come close to your ranking._

"Shut up," he grumbled to himself.

After contemplating for a few moments, he had made a decision. It wouldn't come into play until night, but by then, there would be no turning back.

_I need to see that angel again...and maybe this time I should take a different approach._

**alright, zoe wasn't in this chapter, but don't worry. she'll be in the next one. i hope you liked this chapter so review please ^_^ see ya later**


	9. Chapter 9

**well bloodbathsucks, good to know that you finally got an account. and by the way, my goal is not to scare you. im only getting the point across that i will not tolerate bullshit. so ill be keeping an eye out for you story (though i know its gonna be pretty damn shitty) ^_^**

**also, here is another reference for you to use for your story (and once again, i used the correct grammar and spelling, dumbass) and i even added a title for your convenience:**

**Bird Watching with Kouji: One day Kouji was bored so he decided to sit in a tree. He had a pair of binoculars and looked at the birds. A moment later, an angry flock attacked him and he fell out of the tree. They flew off with the binoculars and left him lying in a bush unconcious. The end.**

**so good luck with your story, asswipe ^_^**

**Worlds Collide**

**Chapter 9**

Zoe sighed, her green eyes glassy. She was staring into her mirror, yet she wasn't looking at anything. The blond barely registered the movement of Jasmine coming up behind her.

"Okay, what happened last night?" She demanded.

"What are you talking about?" Zoe replied in a monotone voice.

Jasmine rolled her eyes. "I'm not stupid, Zoe. You know exactly what I'm talking about. Now what happened?"

Zoe whirled around to face her, an agitated expression on her face. "The only thing that happened was that I had strange dream."

"You were talking to someone and don't deny it. I heard you."

"I was probably talking in my sleep," Zoe said. "Did you happen to hear any other voices besides mine?"

Jasmine looked at the floor. "Well...no. But I know that something was up. I also heard a thud."

"Okay, I had a weird dream where I was arguing with someone," she replied icily. "And then, I fell out of bed and landed on the floor. Satisfied?"

"I'm only trying to find out if anything happened," her friend argued. "You don't need to cop an attitude."

Zoe glared at her. "What attitude? I'm just sick and tired of everyone around here looking at me like I'm crazy. There's always a false accusation of this or a rumor about that. I don't mean to be rude, but it gets annoying with everyone always on my case."

Jasmine sighed. "Okay, I'm sorry. Let's just pretend I didn't hear anything or that we even had this talk. How's your back?"

"It feels much better, actually." Zoe slowly rotated her shoulder. "It's still bruised a bit, but most of the pain is gone."

"One of the perks of being an angel," Jasmine replied with a smile. "It doesn't take long to heal."

"Yeah, just six more days until my wing comes back," Zoe said dryly. "I can't wait."

The dark-haired angel sat on her bed. "Do you think that guy's gonna try to destroy the earth again?"

Zoe slowly stood up, stretching her legs. "I wouldn't doubt it. Right now Hell is probably in the process of coming up with a new tactic."

"Are you worried?" Jasmine asked.

"Kind of, but we'll just have to see how things go."

"Yeah, I guess," Jasmine said with a tired sigh.

Zoe smirked. "And if they try anything, we'll retaliate twice as hard."

Jasmine chuckled. "You can retaliate. I am not going up against a damn demon. No friggen way."

"I don't know. Like I said, we'll just have to wait and see." Zoe yawned. "I'm exhausted but at the same time I'm restless."

"I know the feeling. Just move around until you're tired. After all, you lost a wing, not a leg."

The blond shook her head and sighed. "Thank god. But I think if I did lose a leg, it would have regenerated by now."

Jasmine thought for a moment, then shrugged. "Yeah, I guess. You'll just have to deal with it for a little longer. Anyway, I gotta go do a few things, so I'll see you later."

"Okay," Zoe replied, lowering herself onto her bed. "Damn, I feel so lazy just laying around."

"You're not that lazy, I've seen others a lot worse." Jasmine walked to the doorway and paused. "You know you can tell me anything, right?"

Zoe gave her a weak smile. "I know."

"I just wanted to tell you that. I'm not like the others, so I won't judge you. Well, see ya later."

"Bye," she said, watching her go.

Zoe stared down at her tightly clasped hands. As much as she wanted to tell her best friend, something told her not to.

_There's no reason to drag her into this. It's for her own good,_ Zoe thought to herself. Besides, if that guy came back, she would be ready for him.

_Back in hell_

Takuya stood alone in his room, emptying bottle after bottle of liquor. To his annoyance, he was barely affected by the alcohol.

"This isn't normal," he muttered to himself. "But what is normal, anyway?"

He threw the fourth bottle into the corner of the room, hitting the skeleton that was bolted to the wall. Flakes of rotted flesh were still visible on the bones, but most of it had deteriorated by now.

"My father is an asshole, I can't stop thinking about that girl, and I can't stop talking to myself."

He would return to Heaven at nightfall. Nothing the Devil could say would stop him. He was second in command, and it was no one's business to ask about his whereabouts anyway.

_I should probably bring my blades with me just in case she tries to kill me,_ he thought, chuckling to himself. Although he had to admit she was strong, it had amused him by her determination to kill him. He knew that she would be no match for him, especially in her weakened condition. _Just don't rape her. If you're gonna go that route, try to convince her beforehand._

He sighed, regretting what he had done to her. As much as her pleas had caused guilt to run through him, he couldn't help himself. She was perfect in every way. By now he had already fucked six scantily-clad female demons in hoping that his sexual desire would decrease. Unfortunately for him, it hadn't even put a dent in it.

"It's not all about sex, dumbass," he grumbled.

However, it was how he was brought up. Fuck, torture, kill. Those were the three main principles of the underworld, especially for the son of Satan. He had a reputation to live up to and should anyone ever find out about his feelings for that angel, dire consequences could arise. Takuya had decided that the risk would be worth it. After all, no one had ever caused his blood to boil like that.

He downed another bottle, emptying it all at once. He then wiped his mouth the back of his hand and threw it at the skeleton. The glass shattered as it struck the skull, shards glittering on the floor.

"Just a few more hours," he whispered to himself. "Be patient."

_In Heaven_

Zoe gazed wistfully out the window, into the starry sky. She had already told everyone to leave her alone for the night, for she had not been feeling well.

Sighing, she sank to the floor, a numb sensation over her. The blond rubbed her throbbing head with an annoyed groan.

"I'm losing my mind," she muttered.

For some reason, she felt hollow inside. She felt as though something....or someone was missing. It was absurd, of course. There was no possible way for her to have those emotions. Especially for a creature of the underworld.

Heaving herself up, she slowly walked to the open window. A slight chill was in the air, causing her to shiver in her thin silk nightgown. However, she decided against shutting it. She knew he was coming.

Just as she had expected, a dark figure swooped in. He landed in front of her, gently backing her into the wall. He stared at her and waited for her to speak.

The angel looked up at him, her green eyes soft. "I've been expecting you."

**sorry that the chapter was short. im pretty damn sick right now, so the next chapter might not come out until tomorrow night or the morning after. im so sorry, ill try my best to get it done though. ill be around every now again to review everyone else's stories though ^_^ so if you would just be a dear and review, it would make me oh-so happy. now hurry up, bitches! nah, im just kidding. still, your reviews (or flames, whatever) are greatly appreciated. im gonna go lie down now and try to sleep this off. later **


	10. Chapter 10

**yay, im feeling a little better besides the fact that im still having random hallucinations every so often....hey look, its an owl wearing a graduation cap and glasses! hello mr owl. how many licks does it take to get to the tootsie roll center of a tootsie roll pop?**

**mr. owl: let's find out. one....two....three...CRUNCH! three**

**me: -_- how many licks _does_ it take to get to the tootsie roll center of a tootsie roll pop? the world may never know.**

**Worlds Collide**

**Chapter 10**

"Do you fear me?" Takuya asked in a low voice.

"No," Zoe firmly replied. "Why did you return? Coming back for seconds?"

Takuya chuckled. "On the contrary, I've come for something else."

"Don't even think about trying to kill me," the blond said. "I might be weaker than you, but I won't hesitate to castrate you."

A blade was suddenly pressed against Takuya's crotch. He winced slightly, trying to shift somewhat.

"Take it easy. I'm not here to kill you. If I was going to, then I already would've."

Zoe lowered the knife, then pushed him away from her. "Then why are you here?"

"I came here to talk."

"Talk about what?" Zoe raised an eyebrow incredulously.

Takuya clenched his hands into fists and took a deep breath. "Look, I'm not very good with this shit. Fucking and killing are basically the only things I know about. So here me out."

The angel took a moment to think about it, then nodded. "Okay. What do you want to talk about?"

"Not here," Takuya replied, suspiciously looking around. "I can't risk anyone hearing this."

"Well, where are we supposed to go?" Zoe asked.

"I know of a place. We can fly there."

Zoe stared at him. "I would go along with that idea, but there's one problem. You kind of destroyed one of my wings. I need both to fly."

Before she knew it, Takuya had gathered her into his arms. "Hang on."

He propelled them outside, taking off into the darkness.

Zoe fused her eyes shut, holding him tightly around the neck. She wasn't used to this speed. He plummeted down through the golden cloud, making his way down to earth.

"Where are you taking us?" She shouted through the wind.

"You'll see," he loudly replied.

A few minutes later Takuya landed on a snow-capped mountain top. He gently set her down and smiled.

"Enjoy the ride?" He quipped.

Zoe rolled her eyes as she tried to smooth down her hair. "So what do you want?"

Takuya's smile disappeared. "I'm not sure how to say this without you thinking I'm crazy. But then again, most people think I'm crazy anyway. So I guess it kinda works-"

"Just get on with it," she impatiently told him.

"Right." Takuya scratched the back of his head. "How do you feel when you're around me?"

Zoe faltered, her green eyes widening slightly.

"Indifferent," she lied. "Somewhat annoyed."

Takuya smirked. "Yeah, sure. Anyway, I don't know what it is about you, but you drive me crazy."

"Crazy in what way?" Zoe asked, her heart quickening its pace.

"I don't know. But the few times I've been around you, I get this fucked up feeling inside of me. I've never felt it before, and I'm curious what it is," he said.

The blond swallowed. "Do....do you feel happy inside?"

Takuya shrugged. "I'm not sure. I've never felt happy that way. I've only been happy if I was torturing or fucking someone. Killing, too."

"Ummm......well...." Zoe was at a loss for words.

She was surprised when he put his hands on her shoulders, his dark eyes boring into her. "I'm just going to come out and say it. When I'm around you, I want to shove you onto the ground and have my way with you."

Zoe smirked. "Way to sugarcoat it."

"But it's not just that," he said. "I want to do...this!"

Takuya crushed his lips against hers, wrapping his arms around her waist. Although Zoe had been caught off guard, she hadn't felt the urge to pull away. In fact, she felt the complete opposite. She didn't even register the fact that she was returning his gesture. He deepened the kiss, intensifying it, lightly nibbling her lower lip. Finally, he pulled away.

"Okay, what just happened?" Zoe softly touched her lips with her fingertips. "Where is this coming from?"

"I don't know. You're the angel here, so you should know about this. Fill me in already," Takuya said, exasperated. "What the hell is going on?"

Zoe shrugged, confused as well. "Just because I'm an angel, it doesn't mean anything. The only thing I can think of is that we're attracted to each other."

"But I can't stop thinking about you," he replied. "I've been attracted to women before and not give a shit about them ten minutes later. You're different, though I don't know why."

"Do you even know my name?" Zoe asked.

Takuya dropped his gaze. "Well....no.... So are you going to tell me?"

"Zoe," she replied. "And you are?"

He hesitated for a moment, then took a deep breath. "Takuya."

Immediately, Zoe's eyes went wide. "Wait, what? _You're_ Takuya?"

"Umm...yeah... Is there a problem?" He inquired.

"A problem? You're the friggen son of Satan!" Zoe nervously ran her hand through her hair. "I can't believe this. I can't believe I just made out with the damn Devil's son."

"Hey, I'm not that bad," he countered. "I didn't kill you, so cut me some slack."

Zoe sighed, sinking to the ground. "It's just a lot to take in. I mean, it was bad enough when I found myself constantly thinking about a creature from hell in the first place. But the son of Satan?"

Takuya smiled. "You were thinking about me?"

"Eh, shut up," she muttered. "Just when I thought things couldn't get any weirder."

"So....now what?" Takuya asked.

"I...I don't even know. We should probably just pretend like none of this ever happened. I mean, an angel and a....demon?"

The brunette smirked. "I'm at least a few rankings up, but close enough."

"Whatever. This is just unheard of...." Zoe's voice trailed off.

Takuya pulled her up and looked into her eyes. "I can't stop thinking about you, and you want us to pretend like none of this ever happened? You even said that you constantly think about me. Why the sudden change?"

"I don't know." Zoe shook her head, confused. "We can't-"

"Can't what?" He gently stroked her cheek. "Just because we're different we can't feel this way?"

Zoe shuddered slightly, enjoying the warmth of his skin against hers. "I'm not sure...."

Takuya sighed, dropping his hand. "I'll let you think about it. I'm going to drop you off and I'll be back tomorrow for your answer."

"Okay," the angel replied, unsure of herself.

"I really want to get to know you, which is a first in my book." Takuya picked her up, extending his long demonic wings. "Just think about it."

Zoe silently nodded as she wrapped her arms around his neck. A moment later they took off, making their way back to Heaven. The blond rested her head against his shoulder, having a battle with herself.

_He's the son of Satan for christ's sake. What the hell is the matter with you?_

But he's different. He's not like those cruel, vile monsters that lurk in the underworld.

_It doesn't matter. He'll kill you the minute after he's had his way with you._

How do you know? He would've killed me already if that was his goal.

_But that doesn't change the fact that he's basically a demon and you're an angel. It could never work._

Just shut up and see how it goes....

About five minutes later Takuya swooped into Zoe's open window and set her down. He lightly reached down and adjusted the strap of her nightgown, which had slipped off her shoulder.

"Please, just think about it," he whispered into her ear. "I'll see you tomorrow night."

"I'll let you know," she quietly replied.

Takuya leaned down and gave her a soft kiss. "Goodbye."

Before she knew it, he had taken off, leaving her alone to ponder with her thoughts.

_Ten minutes later on earth_

Takuya was holding a young man up by his throat, digging his fingers into the soft flesh of his neck. Blood spurted out and splattered on his face, forming crimson trails. The man screamed, desperately trying to break free of his grasp. Takuya tightened his grip, then used his other hand to yank out the boy's larynx. His victim convulsed, then went limp. Takuya dropped him to the ground with a satisfied smile. _When the bars are_ _closed for the night, do the next best thing to take the edge off,_ he told himself. _Kill someone and leave their mutilated body behind._

**okay, the next chapter is going to be more exciting. sorry if you thought the past couple were a little boring, but there needed to be some type of explanation with everything going on. i hope you liked it and if you review, ill send you a cookie. they look like skeletons for halloween ^_^ even though halloween is two months away....well see ya later**


	11. Chapter 11

**Worlds Collide**

**Chapter 11**

"Is something wrong?"

"What?" Takuya turned around to see Kouji standing behind him. "What the fuck are you talking about?"

Kouji stared at him suspiciously. "You're acting strange....Did something happen?"

Takuya glared at him. "No, of course not. Why the hell would you think that?"

"Gee, I don't know," Kouji drawled, rolling his eyes. "Where were you last night?"

"What the hell does it matter to you?" Takuya asked defensively. "I don't have to check in with you every ten minutes. Now leave me alone, I'm busy."

"I'm sure you can stop carving your name in that dude for a minute or two," Kouji said.

Takuya glanced at the man hanging from the ceiling by two chains. He was eye-level, and his wrists were bound above his head. The son of Satan had already gouged his eyes out and was now in the process of leaving a painful autograph in the his chest.

The brunette groaned, wiping the blood off his blade with a rag. "Fine, but make it quick. You have work to do as well."

"Yeah, whatever." Kouji pulled him off to the side.

"So what do you want?" Takuya impatiently asked.

"I know you've been sneaking around for the past two nights," Kouji whispered to him. "Are you fucking crazy? What if your father finds out?"

Takuya rolled his eyes. "Who the hell cares? So I went up to earth for some bitches and alcohol. What's the big deal?"

"The big deal is that your father could incinerate you in a matter of seconds if he found out," Kouji hissed.

"Now, Kouji. You know he can't do that to me. Maybe to everyone else, but I'm immune to that."

"You know what I mean. You're a damn idiot if you think he won't find out. So I advise you to knock it the hell off before he does."

Takuya smirked. "Stop worrying about me. If he does find out, I'll tell him that I needed sex. He'll be pissed, but he'll get over it ten minutes later. My father has more important things to worry about besides his horny son."

"Aren't you listening to me? Stop being a moron and quit while you're ahead," Kouji growled. "Just because you're his son, it doesn't mean he'll give you special treatment. In fact, he's harder on you than anyone else. So why are you pulling this shit?"

"Alright, I'll stop." Takuya rolled his eyes. "Now get your panties out of a twist and get back to work."

"Fuck you, man." Kouji gave him a shove. "You know, I'm really sick of your attitude."

Takuya shoved him back. "Yeah? It's not my problem you're acting like a baby."

"I'm not the only one who thinks that," he shot back. "And don't fucking touch me."

"You did it first, asswipe." Takuyu's dark eyes narrowed. "And I don't care what anyone thinks of me."

Kouji looked like he wanted to say something else, but decided against it. Instead he tiredly shook his head.

"Just be careful," he muttered, leaving the chamber.

Takuya stared at the door, then turned his attention back onto his victim. He resumed carving his name in the man's skin.

_In Heaven_

"Zoe! Can you come here?"

The blond made her way down the corrider, her heart quickening its pace. What did he want?

"Yes?" She asked, entering the vast white room.

Various bookshelves covered the walls, and gold-framed paintings adorned the open spaces. A crystal chandelier hung gracefully from the high ceiling, glittering as the sunlight hit it just right.

The ruler of Heaven turned to face her, a dour expression on his bearded face.

"We think that Hell is scheming to attack earth again very soon. I'm not exactly sure when they plan on it, but it will be within the next week or so from what I've picked up on. I have the armies training and preparing for battle as we speak. When your wing fully heals, I want you to lead them."

Zoe's heart sank. "Why me?"

"We've been over this many times, Zoe. You have a special aura that exceeds over any other angel. Your strength, agility, and strategy are the key traits that give me so much faith in you," he told her.

"But are you sure-"

"Don't argue with me. I am in charge and whatever I say goes. You know what happens if you disobey me," he threatened.

Zoe dropped her gaze. "Yes, my lord. I will comply."

He smiled. "Good. Now go rest up. The sooner you heal, the better."

Zoe sighed, slowly walking down the hall. She could hear a few snickers as a group of angels walked by, yet she ignored them. It had always baffled her how she was more powerful than them. Nothing made sense to her and every day she felt more and more isolated from reality. Although no one had ever directly ridiculed her to her face, she knew they disliked her because of her superior abilities. They seemed envious of her, though Zoe wished she could just blend in with everyone else. Even when she was alive and human, she tended to stay out of the spotlight.

"What am I going to do?" She quietly asked herself. "No one will ever understand me. The only one who even gave me a chance was....."

She silenced herself, but thought of his name in her head. _Takuya. _

Zoe shook her head, rubbing her sore eyes. Why him, though? She couldn't lie to herself anymore. Takuya was different, just like she was. Sometimes she wondered how many of the angels had made it into Heaven. While some were kind, others seemed consumed by jealously and hatred. However, whether or not they belonged in Heaven, it was not for her to decide.

The blond felt as though she didn't belong. The sun brightened the corrider through the windows and Zoe gazed outside wistfully. She prayed for nightfall to hurry, for she couldn't take it anymore.

_Back down in Hell_

"About fucking time," Takuya grumbled.

After the long routine day, he was ready for some excitement. Tonight he would find out what Zoe's answer would be.

Could a beautiful angel really have feelings for a blood-thirsty demon? Well, he would know soon enough.

To Takuya's annoyance, Kouji appeared in the doorway.

"Going somewhere?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

Takuya groaned inwardly to himself. "I could've sworn I locked the door."

"You did," Kouji informed him. "But do you know anyone who's better and quieter at picking locks than me?"

Ignoring the question, Takuya glared at him. "What do you want now?"

Kouji glanced at Takuya's attire. "You look like you're going off to war. Taking a trip to earth?"

"None of your damn business," the brunette replied. "Did my father send you to spy on me or something?"

"No, I did this on my own accord," Kouji told him. "Good thing I did. You really are an idiot, aren't you?"

"Shut the fuck up." Takuya pulled his coat on. "It's bad enough I got my old man bossing me around. I don't need it from you, too."

Kouji stared at him disbelievingly. "You are so fucking delusional, Takuya. I'm only looking out for you."

"Sometimes I just need to get away from things," Takuya told him. "With my father always up my ass about something, plus the pressures of me taking over when he dies, I need some time alone."

"Hell is big enough for you to roam around in," Kouji shot back.

"Just leave me alone," Takuya said icily, pushing past him.

Kouji grabbed him and pushed him into the wall. "I can't let you do that."

Takuya's dark eyes took on a crimson glint. "I said, leave me alone. Now get the fuck out of my way."

"No." Kouji stood in front of the door, refusing to budge. "I'm not letting you go."

"You have five seconds to move, or I'll do it for you," Takuya said in a deathly low voice. "Take your pick."

"If you want me to move, then you're gonna have to-"

Kouji was cut off as he was forcefully grabbed and thrown into the wall. He coughed, painfully sitting up. A thin trail of blood ran down the corner of his mouth, dripping onto his black shirt. When he looked up, Takuya was standing in front of him, his fists tightly clenched.

"I gave you the option," Takuya hissed. "Next time, think about your decision a little better."

"You bastard!" Kouji jumped up, tackling his friend to the ground.

The brunette punched him in the jaw, then rolled them over. He slammed Kouji's head on the ground repeatedly. Kouji managed to kick him off, then pounded his fist into his stomach. Takuya stumbled back, then noticed Kouji charging towards him. At the last second he moved and gripped Kouji around the throat with one hand, lifting him up in the air.

"Now you listen here," he growled, tightening his grip with each passing second. "You do not have the right to tell me what I can and can't do. I'm sick and tired of everyone having certain expectations about me. You think I won't kill you just because we're friends?"

Kouji's eyes bulged out as he attempted to breathe. "F-fuck....y-you....."

"Well, I won't." Takuya released his hold, letting Kouji fall to the floor. "I'm sorry, Kouji. But I need to get outta here for a little while."

"Okay, you idiot," Kouji groaned, defeated. "If you're that hell-bent on taking off, then go. Just don't get caught."

Takuya smirked. "See ya later."

Kouji watched as he disappeared in a burst of flames, then rubbed his sore neck.

"Ow....stupid shit...."

**well, takuya and kouji are still on good terms (even though they just had a fight ^_^) so no worries there. let me know how you liked the chapter, and the next one comes out soon. later**


	12. Chapter 12

**okay, this chapters gonna be a little boring, but don't worry. things will get more exciting in another chapter or two. also i was given a request to torture someone who just didnt care about anything anymore. keep a lookout for that torture scene in a few chapters. you wont believe what happens (no i havent written that particular chapter yet, but i know exactly what im gonna do when i get to it) ^_^ enjoy the other chapters until then. **

**Worlds Collide**

**Chapter 12**

Zoe glanced outside, hearing the faint sound of wings flapping. She moved away from the window and a moment later, Takuya swooped into the room.

"Miss me?" He smirked.

Zoe gave him a tiny smile of her own, rolling her eyes. "You're a pain."

"Yeah, I get that a lot," he quipped. "So....have you made up your mind?"

Zoe hesitated, her emerald eyes cast down. "Yeah....I have."

Takuya raised an eyebrow. "And.....?"

"I'm still a little worried, but I'll take the risk," she replied, finally looking up at him.

"Can't resist my charm? Or my good looks?" He brushed up against her.

Zoe shook her head. "Wow, full of it, aren't you?"

"Did you expect anything otherwise?" He asked.

"No, not at all." Zoe smiled, resting her head against his shoulder. "So, how have you been in the past twenty-four hours?"

Takuya wrapped an arm around her and began to stroke her long blond hair. "Alright. I mean, I deal with idiots all day, so I'm kind of annoyed. Other than that, I'm just fucking peachy. You?"

"Don't even ask...." She sighed. "Can we go somewhere else? Just in case someone hears?"

"Oh, shit. I didn't even think of that." He picked her up, holding her tightly against his chest. "Once again, hang on."

He took off, the wind whipping in both their faces. It was pointless to shout above the noise, so they decided to keep quiet for the time being. Ten minutes later they arrived at the same mountain-top from the night before.

"I love it here," Zoe said softly. "It's has a beautiful view."

"Wanna know what else is beautiful?" He asked.

"Oh, don't even start with the pick-up lines." She playfully pushed him.

Takuya stuck out his lower lip. "Awwww...."

"No, don't pull that crap." Zoe gave him kiss on the lips.

The brunette immediately smiled. "Okay, I'm happy."

"That's good," she replied, letting out an exhausted sigh.

"What's wrong?" He asked, frowning.

Zoe raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Look I may be stupid, but I'm not an idiot.....Wait...." Takuya realized what he said.

"No, it's okay. It's just nice being able to get away from Heaven."

Takuya seemed surprised by her comment. "I thought Heaven was supposed to be 'paradise'. Why would you want to leave?"

Zoe sank to the ground, pulling him with her. "I don't know. Sometimes I just feel like I don't belong there."

Takuya looked confused, then pulled her into his lap. "How come? Did you kill someone?"

"No," she vacantly replied.

"Mutilate?"

"No, nothing like that. Sometimes I hate it there to be honest with you. Everyone looks at me strangely because I'm different."

Takuya chuckled. "I know that feeling."

"And I probably shouldn't tell you this, but...."

"What is it?" His eyes darkened somewhat. "Is someone hurting you?"

"What? No."

Takuya still looked suspicious. "Then what's going on?"

"Just pipe down for a minute and let me tell you." Zoe took a deep breath. "I was told that Hell is planning to attack earth within a week or so."

"Ha, yeah right. My father hasn't got a clue what he wants to do yet," he said with a laugh. "I was told to stay out of it."

"Anyway, I was also ordered to lead the armies of Heaven against you guys."

"You're kidding, right?"

Zoe groaned. "I wish. I was given direct orders to do so, and if I don't....let's just say that there will be consequences."

"This is bullshit," Takuya muttered.

"I know, I feel the same way." Zoe shivered slightly.

Takuya's large wings wrapped around the two of them, shielding them from the frosty air.

"Thanks." Zoe's voice cracked slightly. "I don't know what to do, Takuya. I feel like I'm trapped and that there's no way out."

"Once again, I feel the same way. My asshole father forbade me to leave Hell, but as you can see, I didn't listen," Takuya said proudly. "He thinks I'm going to cause trouble if I leave."

Zoe laughed. "Well, you already had sex with an angel. Is there anything worse you could've done?"

"Actually yes. I could've had sex with a gnome."

"I'm....not even gonna ask." Zoe's eyes had gone wide with confusion. "And my best friend is getting suspicious on top of everything else."

Takuya smirked. "You and me both. Only my friend wouldn't leave me the hell alone. So I threw him into a wall."

"How nice of you." The angel snuggled up against him. "Think you can make me a promise?"

"It depends," Takuya said. "Does it involve making myself look like an idiot?"

"I hope not," Zoe replied. "Not what I'm about to ask you at least."

"Well....okay. What is it?"

Zoe stared up at him. "My friend, Jasmine, is the only one in Heaven I really interact with. But there are certain things I can't even tell her and I hate bottling it up inside me. It eventually eats away at me."

Takuya shifted, making himself more comfortable. "Well, what is it?"

"Until my wing completely heals....would you mind...." Zoe's voice trailed off, as she was slightly embarrassed to be asking him of this.

"You want me to come visit you?" He offered.

"I feel stupid for asking you-"

Takuya pressed his lips to hers, kissing her softly. "Don't feel stupid for it. I was going to come see you every day anyway."

"So I could've saved myself from embarrassment by not asking you?" She feigned annoyance.

"Yeah. But I'm glad you asked. It made me feel like you enjoy my company...despite the fact that I'm a freak."

"You're not a freak," she told him. "You're just a little different."

Takuya shook his head. "Nah, I'm a freak. And I'm damn proud of it, too."

Zoe shrugged. "Whatever floats your boat. Hell, I'm probably a freak, too."

"Freaks have more fun," Takuya said happily. "We live in our own worlds of denial and oblivian."

"Here to being an outcast," she replied with a chuckle.

Takuya sighed. "So, do I have to bring you back anytime soon?"

Zoe thought for a moment, then shook her head. "Nah, screw it. I'm not in a hurry."

"Well, what if someone notices that you're gone?" Takuya asked.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," she said dishearteningly.

"Or..." A devlish smile spread across Takuya's face. "You could just claim that you stole a jet-pack and went out for a midnight flight."

The blond laughed. "Yeah, true."

"Do you even have jet-packs?" Takuya raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, they're for the angels with the bum wings."

_Back in Hell_

"I know he's up to something. My son has a habit of sneaking around and thinking he can simply get away with it."

The young man he was speaking to nodded. "Indeed he has."

Lucifer, none other than the Devil himself, twirled his silver goblet in his hand. "He is not here now, but next time he sneaks out, I want you to follow him, Dante."

Dante bowed. "Yes, sir. Understood."

"Whatever you do, make sure he does not see you. Takuya calls himself an idiot, but he can be very intelligent when he puts his mind to it. As careless as he is, he also has a way of covering up his tracks."

"Do you want anyone else to watch over him as well?" Dante asked.

Lucifer cast an annoyed glance at him. "No, you will do fine. Besides Takuya and myself, you are the strongest demon in Hell. I know you won't let me down."

Dante pushed his dirty blond hair out of his eyes, a satisfied smile on his lips. "Of course not. I will be sure to keep an eye on your son."

"He needs to shape up if he ever hopes to take over someday," Lucifer growled. "His behavior is less than adequate right now."

Dante's eyes darkened, but his smile didn't falter. "I'm sure he'll clean up his act soon enough."

Lucifer shook his head, then gulped down the red liquid in his cup. "You are dismissed. Remember, remain inconspicuous. Takuya is not stupid and he will rip you to shreds if he discovers that you are following him."

_I doubt that,_ Dante thought bitterly. He had always hated Takuya, and envied his status. To him, Takuya was not fit to take over, despite his strong leadership skills.

"Dante." Lucifer was clearly agitated. "You are dismissed."

Dante snapped out of his trance. "Yes, sir. Sorry."

He quickly left the room, consumed by his own hateful thoughts. _Someday, I'll prove that I'm the one who deserves to take over._

The Devil watched him leave, then concentrated on the door, causing it to slam shut. A moment later he rose, making his way to the young woman lying on a metal table. She was strapped down and her naked body was covered in bruises and deep gashes. Dried blood was caked all over her, but there was some that was still relatively fresh.

"Foolish son," Lucifer muttered to himself. "If you continue your disobedience, you shall eventually feel my wrath."

He walked leaned over the woman, who was barely concious. Grasping her head in his hands, he slowly lowered his mouth to her neck. After licking it clean, he greedily bit down on her throat. The woman let out a strangled scream, feeling as his teeth sank deeply into her skin. Lucifer yanked his head back, ripping out her larynx in the process. As blood pulsated from her gushing wound, the Lord of Darkness spat the bony mass out of his mouth. The woman slowly choked to death on her own blood, all the while with him lapping it up and taking out bites of flesh as well.

He chewed thoughtfully, then smiled to himself. _Be careful, Takuya._ _I won't have mercy on you..._

**sorry, i couldn't resist doing something gory in the end ^_^ well, now i feel happy. and the beginning was a little dumb, but you know what, i didn't want to spend another five chapters of them getting used to each other. they like each other, case closed. so let me know how you liked this chapter and please review if you can. see ya laterz**


	13. Chapter 13

**Worlds Collide**

**Chapter 13**

"Guys, Takuya is up to something. I don't know what, but he's looking pretty damn shady."

Kouichi looked at his twin and snorted. "This is Takuya we're talking about. He does shit like this all the time."

Kouji rolled his eyes. "Yeah, but this time he's getting all defensive about it."

"Well, you do kind of get in his face about stuff like this," J.P. commented. "He probably just got annoyed by you always asking."

"No, you idiots! He's not just going to the bar or something stupid like that," Kouji said, annoyed. "He usually willingly tells me that he's going out to drink or getting laid or something. Takuya is sneaking around doing something else."

Kouichi gave him a stern look. "Just stay out of his business. He knows that if he gets caught, it's his ass on the line. Now, I don't want to see anything happen to Takuya, but he does what he wants. And there's nothing we can do to stop him. So in the meantime, just leave him alone."

Kouji let out an exhausted groan. "Fine. Whatever. I'm still not happy about this, though."

"Dude, calm down. Takuya may be stupid sometimes, but he's not an idiot," J.P. said. "I'm sure if he does get caught, he'll find a way around it. He always does. And you constantly getting on his case isn't going to help."

"Yeah, sure," Kouji replied monotonely. "Look, I got shit I gotta do. See ya later."

Kouichi and J.P. watched as he left and exchanged glances.

"You think he might be right?" J.P. asked after a brief hesitation.

Kouichi's navy eyes were staring down at the floor. "Even if he is, there's nothing we can do about it. We just gotta make sure Takuya doesn't get himself in deep shit. Or it could be all of our asses on the line."

_On earth_

"Alright, I better be getting back," Zoe said sadly. "I don't wanna go, but I have no choice."

Takuya sighed, not wanting to leave either. "Yeah, I gotta get back to Hell pretty soon."

Zoe rested her head against his shoulder, enjoying the warmth of his body against hers. "I had an amazing time with you."

"Never thought I would say this, but I did too. Especially with a damn angel," Takuya replied with a laugh.

"Shut up." She playfully hit his chest. "I'm not _that_ bad, am I?"

"I've dealt with worse," Takuya quipped.

Zoe rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I bet."

The brunette picked her up and spread his wings out. "Let's go."

Ten minutes later, they arrived at Zoe's room. Takuya laid her down on her bed, then tugged the covers up to warm her.

"I'll come back tomorrow like I promised," he whispered, gently stroking her hair.

Zoe pulled him down and gave him a soft kiss. "I'll be waiting."

Takuya smirked, sitting on the edge of her bed. He wrapped his arms around her, then returned her kiss. Zoe in turn snaked her arms around his neck, feeling as his tongue slowly pushed its way into her mouth. The blond ran one of her hands through his hair and lightly nibbled on his lower lip.

Finally, Takuya broke the kiss. "Okay, I really gotta go. See ya."

"Bye," Zoe responded, her emerald eyes gleeming.

Takuya took off into the starry night, leaving the lovelorn angel to sleep peacefully through the rest of the night. As he made his way back down to earth, a huge grin spread across his face. Zoe was definitely something else. No one, not even his own father, would keep them apart if he had anything to say about it. His heart felt warm, a feeling that increased each time he saw her. Usually he was a smooth-talking ladies man, but when he was around her, sometimes he turned into a babbling fool. Zoe didn't seem to mind, though.

"Wonder if anyone noticed me gone," he said quietly with a laugh. "Whatever."

A few minutes later he landed behind a desolate building and retracted his wings. He disappeared in a burst of flames a moment later. However, unbeknownst to him, Dante was close by. A small smile played on his lips as he too returned to Hell.

_Keep it up, Takuya. I will find out what you're doing soon enough,_ he thought to himself. _And when I do, you won't be around long enough to beg_ _daddy_ _for a second chance..._

_Back in Heaven_

Jasmine was pacing around restlessly in her room, unsure of what she should do. Only a few minutes earlier she had heard hushed voices coming from inside Zoe's closed door. She had been about to check on her friend when the quiet conversation had began.

_I'll come back tomorrow like I promised,_ a male voice had whispered.

_I'll be waiting, _the familiar sound of Zoe's voice had responded.

There had been a minute or two of silence, then the male voice spoke again.

_Okay, I really gotta go. See ya._

_Bye, _Zoe had replied.

Jasmine ran a hand through her thick dark hair, debating if she should mention anything. _Should I confront her? I mean, if she has a boyfriend or_ _something, why didn't she tell me? Who was that guy?_

"Dammit," she muttered. "What do I do?"

Sighing, she flopped down onto her bed, staring at the high white ceiling. _If I say something, Zoe might think I was eavesdropping._ Jasmine cursed her bad timing, knowing how bad it was looking. _No, just pretend like nothing happened. If Zoe is seeing someone, she'll tell me sooner or_ _later. I'm_ _her best friend, so maybe she was worried that I wouldn't like her mystery man. Was that it?_

"Just forget about it," the angel told herself. "She'll tell you when she's ready."

However, no matter how hard she tried to deny it, she felt something peculiar. Deep down in the pit of her heart, she knew something wasn't right.

_In Hell_

Takuya pulled his jacket off, discarding it in the corner of his room. A moment later he undressed, changing only into a pair of black sweatpants. A big smile was on his face. As much as he wanted to hide it, he was finding the task to be impossible. The thought of Zoe kept playing through his mind like a broken record.

Suddenly there was a knock at his closed door.

"Come in," he called out, trying his best to conceal his grin.

Kouji sheepishly walked onto the room, his head down. "Hey."

"How's it going?" Takuya asked.

"It's going," his friend replied. "I brought you something."

Takuya raised an eyebrow, then watched as Kouji dragged in an unconcious girl by her ankles.

"Brought you dinner," Kouji said, giving him a smirk.

"Aww, you shouldn't have," Takuya quipped. "What's the occasion?"

Kouji sighed, dropping the girl's legs. "Sorry that I kinda acted like a douche."

Takuya shrugged, obviously uncaring. "Shit happens. It's over and done with."

"I just don't want you to get caught with whatever the fuck you're doing," Kouji explained. "Your father could annihilate if he ever found out you were sneaking around."

"I wouldn't say 'annhilate' but you are right. He_ is_ stronger than me and could tear me limb from limb eventually," Takuya said with a laugh.

"Then why are you doing it?"

The brunette looked down. "Let's just say it's better if you don't know. I refuse to get anyone involved, especially you and the guys. So just drop it, okay?"

Kouji dismissed the subject without another thought. "Well, hope you brought your appetite."

Takuya glanced at the girl's limp body. "Actually, I'm starving now that I think about it."

"Eat up, then."

"You don't need to tell me twice." Takuya walked over to the passed out figure and lifted her up. "You hungry?"

Kouji smirked, then picked out a piece of bone out of his teeth. "No, I just ate."

"Whatever, more for me." With that, Takuya hungrily sank his teeth deep in the girl's neck.

His raven-haired friend watched with amusement as he devoured the body. Blood and chunks of meat splattered across the floor in a sickening mess.

"Slob," Kouji joked.

Finally, Takuya raised his head, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He dropped the mutilated corpse to the floor and let it lay there in a pool of its own blood.

"Lucky for her, she never even woke up," Takuya commented.

"Gonna clean up your mess?" Kouji asked.

Takuya raised an eyebrow as he grabbed a towel to clean himself up. "Why would I? Now I have breakfast in the morning."

**yay, another chapter is done. yes, in hell people are cannibals. what are they supposed to eat? cheez-its? besides, i thought it would be fun to make them eat humans, just like hannible lecter would. so yeah, everyone's suspicious, but no one knows what's going on yet. what will happen? find out in the next chapter, coming soon ^_^ and as always, please review to make me happy. laterz**


	14. Chapter 14

**hello, here is chapter 14. by the way, i was only kidding. people in hell (or at least my story) are cannibals but they can also eat pretty much whatever the hell they want. i just figured it would be funny to add the cannibalism bit. they still cant have cheez-its though. there was an incident involving cheez-its awhile ago that im not allowed to speak about.....so stop pointing that gun at my head! *looks at takuya***

**heads up, this chapter is going to be lime (not lemon) so don't worry i wont traumatize you. and when i said that thing between takuya and zoe was a one time thing, i was referring to rape. ^_^ now there is consent involved. now onto the chapter**

**p.s. once again, go fuck yourself bloodbathsucks. i like the fact that someone stole your penname to fuck with you ^_^ btw, wheres that so-called story of yours, huh? pathetic fuck....also to bloodbathrocks aka bloodbathsucks(not anymore) you are awesome. i love pissing that dude off, its fun.**

**Worlds Collide**

**Chapter 14**

For the next few nights, Dante attempted to follow Takuya each time he left Hell. However, much to his annoyance, so far he hadn't been able to find out what Takuya was up to. He tried his best to pursue the son of Satan, concealing his presence as best as he could. Takuya flew too fast for him to catch up, and Dante was left to wait around on earth until the brunette had returned.

_"Dante, I know you can do better than that," Lucifer had told him. "So far you have been nothing but a disappointment."_

_"But, sir, Takuya is the fastest-"_

_The Devil held up his hand, not wanting to hear it. "I don't care if he's fast. Just find out what he's doing."_

_Dante looked down, a sullen expression on his face. "Yes, I understand."_

Now here he was, waiting in a deserted ally, hiding behind a damn dumpster. He was none too pleased with the scenery.

"This is bullshit," he muttered to himself. "I fucking hate Takuya...."

Dante cursed his luck. It might take awhile for him to find out what the bastard was up to, yet Lucifer was running out of patience. _Just keep it_ _up,_ Dante thought. _You'll find out soon enough. Patience is a virtue._

_Meanwhile_

Zoe sighed with relief, letting her wings stretch out.

"I'm so happy it healed," she said. "Now all I gotta do is make sure you don't burn it off again."

Takuya rubbed the back of his neck. "I said I was sorry. What do you want from me?"

The blond wrapped her arms around his neck. "Oh, I don't know....but I'm sure there's something you could do to make it up to me."

"Any ideas?" Takuya nuzzled her neck, lightly nipping at it.

Zoe sank to the ground, pulling him down with her. "Why don't you find out?"

Takuya smiled, then pushed her onto her back. He crawled on top of her, lowering his lips to hers. Zoe deepened the kiss, allowing his tongue to brush up against hers. She wrapped her legs around his waist, then gripped onto his shoulders.

"Shit," Takuya muttered between kisses, feeling himself getting hard. "Zoe..."

Zoe was fully aware of it, and made no move to push him off. She managed to pull his jacket off, feeling him greedily push down the top of her bodice. She welcomed his soft caresses, quietly moaning as he did so.

"Are you sure?" Takuya asked huskily. "If we don't stop now, then I might not be able to control myself."

"Don't stop," Zoe whispered back. "Please....don't stop."

Minutes later they were naked, their warm bodies pressed up against each other.

"Good thing I decided not to bring you to the mountain-top today," Takuya said, positioning himself above her.

Zoe smiled, looking around the isolated field he had flown them to instead. With the combination of the soft grass, the dewy flowers, and the shining night sky, everything was perfect. Zoe clung to him as he made love to her, refusing to loosen her grip even when he had finished.

"I love you," she told him breathlessly.

Takuya smiled, gently stroking her hair. "I love you too."

They laid there for nearly an hour, holding each other in the soothing spring weather. Takuya kissed her, wishing they never had to leave. However, everything had to eventually come to an end. Especially the time he spent with her.

"I better get you back," he sighed, grabbing his discarded clothes.

"Yeah, you should get back, too." Zoe pulled her dress on, followed by her white sandles. "Will you get in trouble for being gone for so long?"

Takuya smirked, yanking his boots on. "Nah, no one even notices when I'm around half the time. They notice me when I start yelling at them to get back to work."

"Must be pleasant to work with you," she quipped.

"Oh, I could be way worse. Trust me," he replied.

Zoe smirked. "I'll take your word for it."

A minute later, they were dressed and ready to go.

"I wish I could fly, but my wing isn't strong enough to support me just yet. I still need a few more days," Zoe said.

"Look at it this way. Now I get to carry you," Takuya pointed out.

The blond nodded. "Yeah, true. I do like that better."

She wrapped her arms around his neck as he picked her up. As they flew back to their destination, Zoe snuggled up against his chest. Takuya smiled, holding onto her more tightly. The flight lasted much shorter than they would've liked, and before they knew it, they had arrived back at Zoe's room.

"I'm going to miss you," Zoe said, lightly kissing his cheek.

"It'll only be a day," Takuya reassured her.

The angel pouted. "When I'm here, it feels like a hundred years before I see you again."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. A hundred years _is_ a long time now that I think about it. Right there is a third of my life," he replied with a laugh.

Zoe raised an eyebrow. "You're three hundred years old?"

"Yeah, I look damn good, don't I?" He pulled her into his arms. "What about you?"

"Well, I died a few weeks before my twenty-second birthday and I've been here for about eight years now," Zoe told him. "So I've existed for about thirty years now."

"Wow, I got a baby on my hands. I feel so old....."

Zoe brought her lips to his and gave him a soft kiss. "Like you said, you look damn good."

Takuya stared at her. "How exactly did you die?"

The blond immediately became uncomfortable. "I...really don't want to talk about it now. Maybe some other time."

The brunette wanted to pursue the subject, but decided against it. "Okay, I'll drop it for now."

"Thanks," she said, a grateful look on her face.

"I better go. I love you." He leaned down and gave her a soft kiss.

"Love you, too. I'll see you tomorrow," Zoe replied, returning the gesture.

A moment later he flew out of her room, speeding back to earth as quick as possible. _Gotta get back soon,_ he thought to himself. _Hope none of the_ _morons slacked off while I was gone._ However, even if they had, it had been well worth it to him.

He finally landed in the deserted ally he usually went to.

"I love her so much," he said softly, before he disappeared in a fiery blaze.

The second he was gone, Dante stepped out of the shadows, a huge grin on his face. _Love her, huh?_ Right there Takuya had inadvertently gave away some important information about what he had been up to. There was a woman in his life apparently.

_Master will be very happy with this information_, he thought gleefully. Now all he had to do was find out who this mystery woman was...

**sorry if the chapter was a bit short, but whatever, the next one will be longer. and uh-oh. douchebag dante found out some very crucial information. dammit takuya, you and your big mouth.**

**takuya: its not my fault. you're the writer.**

**me: yes, but there is a reason why i made you say it. besides, i made you more intelligent in this story than some of my others.**

**takuya: why am i always depicted as stupid?**

**me: wow, takuya. depicted? when did you learn that word?**

**takuya: ....word of the day toilet paper.....**

**me: nice. anyway, stay tuned for chapter 15, coming soon ^_^**


	15. Chapter 15

**okay, this chapter is kinda sick, but interesting. hope you likey**

**also bloodbathrocks is awesome and bloodbathsucks can go kiss his brother's ass ^_^**

**Worlds Collide**

**Chapter 15**

"A woman, huh?" Lucifer raised an eyebrow incredulously. "I can't remember there ever being a time when my son was fixated on anyone in particular. That's very uncharacteristic of him."

"No, I heard him say 'I love her so much'. So not only is he with some bitch, he apparently loves her," Dante said excitedly.

The Devil snorted. "We don't feel love. We are not capable of such feelings."

"Either way, we've got him," Dante pointed out.

"Not quite. We don't know who this mystery woman is....yet. This is where you come in, Dante. I want you to follow Takuya and find out who his 'love' interest is."

The demon smiled, pushing his dirty blond hair out of his face. "With pleasure."

"My son thinking he's in love," Lucifer scoffed. "Absurd. And if he's leaving Hell to see her, then obviously she isn't one of us. A human by the looks of it."

"Humans are disgusting creatures." Dante cringed. "Greedy, self-centered pigs."

Lucifer frowned, his eyes staring down at the floor. "So not only has Takuya defied me by leaving Hell, but he is also sneaking around with some human bitch."

"What are you going to do to him?" Dante grinned in anticipation.

"Nothing."

Dante's smile immediately vanished and his eyes darkened. "Nothing? Why not? He deserves to be punished, sir."

"I will find a suitable punishment for him later. However, until we know more details, we're going to pretend like nothing ever happened."

"You can't be serious! He clearly disobeyed you so therefore-"

"Therefore what?" Lucifer angrily rose from his throne, stalking over to the smaller demon. "Are you doubting my decisions?"

Dante cowered back in fear. "No, of course not, sir. I would never doubt you. I'm just saying-"

The Devil lifted him up by the throat. "Listen here, you back-talking little shit._ I_ am the ruler of Hell, not you. So until you are, which would never go to such a lowly creature like you, don't you ever dare to argue with my decisions again! If you do, I won't hesitate to rip your throat out and leave you to die in a pool of your own blood. Do I make myself clear?"

Dante weakly nodded, unable to breath.

"Do I?!" Lucifer shook him, his eyes turning a dark onyx color.

"Yes," Dante managed to finally rasp out.

Lucifer flung him to the side, his breathing slightly heavier. "Now get out of here and don't come back until you have more information about this woman. Go!"

Dante scrambled out of the room, holding onto his slightly crushed throat.

The Devil walked back over to his throne, his eyes beginning to revert back to their normal crimson color. "Ungrateful bastard....He's lucky that I don't send someone else for the mission. Next time he talks back he won't live long enough to beg for another chance."

_The next morning_

Takuya paced around, unable to contain his excitement. _Dammit, you idiot. Control yourself. Do you want to get caught?_

"No," he muttered to himself.

_Then cool it already. You'll see her tonight like you usually do. Only this time, maybe you should do something special for her._

"But what?" He quietly asked aloud.

_You'll think of something. Just stay calm before you blow it._

"Takuya?"

"What?" He called out, more sharply than he meant to.

Kouji entered his room, an eyebrow raised. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," he replied, regaining his composure. "What's up?"

"Having trouble with the new guy. No matter what we do to him, he won't crack."

Takuya frowned. "Well, that's not right. Let's fix this problem."

"Figured that you were the right sicko for the job," Kouji quipped as he led him down the corrider.

"So, is he in a denial or something?" Takuya asked.

Kouji shook his head. "No, he's just a flat-out maniac. He's begging us for more, no matter how gruesome the tortures are."

Takuya smirked. "This should be fun."

They entered the private chamber specially reserved for the disturbed man inside. There was a group of demons surrounding the restrained human, Kouichi and J.P. amongst the small crowd.

"Get out!" Takuya barked. "I'll take care of this guy."

Within seconds the room had cleared, leaving him alone with victim.

"Oh, another one to play with me," the man said excitedly as he licked his lips. "Wanna screw around with my mind some more, huh?"

His eyes were wide and bloodshot, and trails of blood streamed down his thin body in rivers.

"Welcome to Hell," Takuya said. "But I'm sure you've already been given the welcome wagon."

"My name is Leo," the man voluntarily told him. "What's your name?"

The brunette smirked. "Takuya."

"Oh, I've heard so much about you." Leo laughed, the chains holding him to the wall jingling with his movements. "I know all about the way you mindfuck your victims. You gonna mindfuck me, too? Huh?"

"I don't know," Takuya replied, shrugging. "Depends on my mood."

Leo smiled as a line of drool ran down his chin. "Pain is only as real as you make it out to be, you know."

"Oh, really?" Takuya raised an eyebrow. "I hope you know that the pain you'll be dealing with here is very real."

"Nothing is real," the man cried out delusionally. "We are all just a figment of each other's minds. You are not real, but to me you are. I don't really exist, but your brain makes you think that I do."

Takuya pulled out a knife. "If we don't actually exist, then this shouldn't hurt a bit."

Leo chuckled as Takuya swept the blade across his bare arm, peeling his skin off.

"The pain isn't real, but the knife is," Leo told him. "You don't exist, but these chains do."

_Wow, this dude really is nut-job,_ Takuya thought, amused by his antics.

"Don't worry, Leo." The son of Satan grinned. "I'll prove you wrong against your theory. I'll show you that you exist, that I exist, and that the pain is as real as it can get. I'll change your mind soon enough, with one ribbon of skin at a time."

"Go ahead, my skin isn't real. It's all just a part of the figment of your imagination."

Leo's smiled widened as the blade skimmed over his skin once again.

"Oohhh, this feels so good. More! Give me more!"

Takuya peeled his skin away, ribbons at a time, while the man laughed maniacally. Leo licked at the blood dripping down his face, enjoying the coppery taste of it.

"More! Mindfuck me while you're at it. Mindrape me like you do to everyone else! Destroy my unreal physical body as well as my imaginary mentality!"

The brunette frowned, sawing away at the man's body.

Leo laughed. "Yes! That's the stuff right there! Hack away at my bones while you're at it. Saw them to dust!"

"Pain goes much deeper than the physical and mental parts of a body," Takuya said icily, feeling his body heat up.

"Not if it doesn't exist!" The man taunted. "None of this is real! We live in our own worlds of denial, only thinking that we actually live. We can't be dead inside, because you have to live before you die!"

Takuya's eyes turned crimson. "Just shut the fuck up or I'll hack your fingers and toes off next."

"Do it! Castrate me! Gouge out my eyes! And where is that famous mindfucking?! Come on, pussy! Make me lose the sanity I never had!"

"Fuck you!" Takuya hacked his thumb off.

Leo watched in fascination as blood squirted out of the stump. "Lovely! More!"

"Shut the fuck up!" The son of Satan felt his rage escalating. "You fucking sicko...."

"Am I sick? Or do you just think that I am? You're pathetic!" Leo's laughs become louder. "You can't break me!"

Takuya let the knife clatter to the floor, his hands tightly clenching into fists. Within seconds, they were ignited with fire. He drove his fists into Leo's chest, letting the heat melt and char his flesh.

"Is that the best you can do?!"

Takuya became more enraged with each passing moment. He pummeled the chained-up man, leaving deep holes in his body from the force. Leo only smiled, coughing up a mouthful of blood every so often.

"Come on, asshole! You can do better than that! Mindfuck me while you're at it!"

The brunette's eyes suddenly returned back to their normal color and he smiled. "You want me to mindfuck you?"

"Yes!" Spit sprayed out of Leo's mouth in a mist. "Do it!"

"I don't have to," Takuya said softly. "I already have."

Leo's smile faltered. "What do you mean?"

"You're right. None of this is real. I haven't really burned you, or skinned you, or sawed away at your bones. You're actually at home, in bed. Fast asleep."

"I don't exist! I don't have a home or a bed!"

"Oh, but you do. The torturing I just did to you didn't even happen. It's all a part of your imagination. There are other means of screwing with you, none of which directly involve me," Takuya said. "The tortures didn't exist, but you do. And I brought everything I needed here."

The man twitched. "What do you mean?"

"Everyone has a fear and yours is very real, as are you. So I decided to help you regain your sense of reality by your childhood fear."

A loud growl was suddenly heard from next to him. Leo's eyes swept over to the side, only to see a demonic canine bare its fangs at him. It resembled a german shepard, only three times as large and a thick black coat of fur. Dried blood covered the barking animal, foam spraying from its jowls. The bloody man gulped, shuddering at the monster before him. His childhood fear of dogs came rushing back to him like a wildfire.

"No! It's not real! I'm not real, dogs aren't real! You aren't real!"

"Oh, but it is," Takuya hissed. "You aren't affected by reality, but nightmares are different. They go much deeper than real fear itself. Welcome to your nightmare, or as I should say, your unreal doom."

From outside the closed door, the group of demons listened intently. Leo's anguished screams bounced off the walls and echoed in their ears. Loud barks and the sickening splatters of blood could be heard as well.

"No matter how psycho the prisoner is," Kouji began with a sigh. "Takuya will always one-up them."

**takuya can be pretty damn psychotic huh? i love it! yay for insane takuya! yeah, none of this probably made any sense, but it wasnt supposed to cuz the guys a lunatic and doesn't register anything. but then again i understood it cuz im a lunatic too. takuya actually did torture him, but tricked him so he would go insane. takuya didn't want this guy to make him look bad, so he tried a different approach. and i think it worked ^_^ anyway, that wraps up another chapter so let me know how you liked it, okay? please review and give me something to live for. also, whoever understood what just happened and is a lunatic say 'I'**

**me, takuya and leo: I!**

**now everyone else who didnt understand it but is still a lunatic say 'I'**

**everyone else: I!**


	16. Chapter 16

**okay this chapters a little boring cuz i wanted to do one crammed with takuminess! but dont worry, the next chapter will be more exciting so let me know what you think. and as usual, bloodbathsucks can go get his ass raped. i know how much he enjoys it ^_^ his brother told me so.**

**Worlds Collide**

**Chapter 16**

"Where are you taking me?" Zoe asked. "And when can I take this blindfold off?"

"You'll see," Takuya replied. "Personally, I would rather if you didn't have a blindfold covering your gorgeous eyes. But I wanted this to be special and a surprise."

Zoe relaxed in his arms, resting her head against his firm chest. "Well, when you put it that way...."

"Either way, we're almost there. Just another minute or two," he said.

The blond sighed, waiting as patiently as she could. Her heart was quickening in anticipation._ I wonder what he has set up,_ she thought to herself. _Well, you'll be finding out soon enough._

She suddenly felt him land and he gently set her down on the soft ground.

"Keep the blindfold on for another minute," he told her. "I want to make sure everything is perfect."

Zoe nodded. "Okay."

Takuya looked around and smiled. Everything was perfect for her special night. A flame appeared in his hand and he threw it in the direction he wanted, starting a tiny fire. He stepped up behind Zoe, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Alright, you can take it off now," he said huskily in her ear.

Zoe pulled the blindfold off with trembling fingers. When she opened her eyes and saw what Takuya had laid out for their night, her breath caught in her throat.

"Oh, my god." She felt herself melt in his arms.

Under the starry sky Takuya had laid out a thick cushiony blanket with a small fire nearby. There was a metal bucket on the blanket containing two glass bottles, as well as a picnic basket. A single red rose lay in the center, its dewy petals glistening in the moonlight. Though simple, it was breathtaking.

"Oh, Takuya," Zoe whispered. "This is so perfect. How did you come up with this?"

"I may be evil, but I know a thing or two about romantic getaways," he replied.

Zoe turned to face him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I love you so much. Thank you for-"

Takuya put his finger to her lips, hushing her. "Don't thank me. Just fucking kiss me."

The blond pressed her lips against his, tears running down her face.

"I love you," Takuya whispered, nipping at lips.

"I love you too," she replied.

Finally, they broke the kiss, their hearts pounding.

"Okay, let's eat before it gets cold," Takuya said.

He took her hand and led her to the blanket, pulling her down next to him. Once they were comfortable, Takuya pulled out two crystal glasses. He filled them each with the sparkling beverage, then smiled.

"Normally wine tastes like ass, but I got a special kind for you," he explained.

Zoe took a sip, savoring the sweet taste. "Mmmm....It's so sweet. I don't like wine myself, but this is amazing. Are you sure it's even wine?"

"Well, technically it's raspberry ginger ale that I spiked with alcohol," he said sheepishly. "Give me a break, though. I could've brought a few bottles of Jack Daniels."

"It's very romantic, thank you." Zoe gave him a kiss on the cheek, snuggling into his arms. "Much better than any type of wine you could've found."

"Yeah, no kidding. Though it's still not as strong as I would've liked," Takuya added, downing his glass in a single gulp.

Zoe smiled, rolling her eyes. "You drink vodka straight from the bottle and complain that it tastes like water."

Takuya poured himself another glass. "Yeah, so? Doesn't everyone?"

"Only if they have a stomach made of steel," she replied, giving him a light tap.

She could feel the rock-hard muscles rippling beneath the thin shirt he wore, and she couldn't help but run her hands over them.

Takuya laughed. "That's for later. But for now, open the basket."

Zoe opened the top of the basket, revealing it to be crammed full of food. Her emerald eyes widened in surprise.

"How did you manage to fit all of this in one basket?" She asked in disbelief.

"Good things come in small packages," he replied, pulling everything out.

Soon the blanket was covered in various dishes, from lasagna to chocolate-covered strawberries.

"Wow, did you do all of this yourself?" Zoe inquired.

Takuya's mind quickly wandered back to a half hour ago.

_"Sir, would you like the entire order to go?"_

_"Yes, and I'll be paying with cash," Takuya replied, handing the hostess a thick wad of bills._

"Uh, sure I did. Let's eat," he said, trying to change the subject.

Zoe only smiled, deciding to play along.

"This lasagna is delicious," she told him a minute later. "You really need to give me the recipe."

Takuya rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh..well you see...it's a family secret. I can't give it to you."

"Fancy restaurant?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Hey, I can't cook," he said, holding up his hands in defeat. "What do you want from me?"

"A kiss," she replied, pulling him close to her.

Takuya wrapped his arms around her, crushing his lips against her. "I love you....And I'm friggen hungry."

Zoe pulled away with a chuckle. "Go ahead, eat up."

The brunette gave her a grateful smile before digging into the buffet in front of them. Zoe watched in amusement as he gobbled down plate after plate of lasagna, steak, chicken, and the assortment of desserts along with it.

A half hour later they were both completely full, and Takuya pushed everything off the blanket so he and Zoe could lie down.

"I never get sick of this view," Zoe said, staring up at the starry sky.

Takuya glanced at her with a smirk. "I know of a better one."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, really." He pushed himself onto his side, gazing down at the beauty next to him. "I got you a present."

Zoe blinked. "A present?"

"Yup," he replied, trying to contain his excitement. "Sit up."

The angel sat up and waited to see if he wanted her to do anything else.

"See that rose? Pick it up."

Frowning with confusion, Zoe picked it up and stared down at it.

"What am I supposed to do now?" She asked.

"Just watch."

A second later, the petals began to slowly move, opening up more. Zoe watched in amazement, her lips slightly parted. After a few moments, there was a sparkle in the center of the rose.

"What's that?" She asked in awe.

Takuya smiled, pulling the glittering object out of the centerfolds. Holding it up, he revealed it to be a thin gold chain, with a single diamond hanging from it.

"Takuya, it's so beautiful. You shouldn't have....." Zoe's voice softly trailed off.

He unclasped it and put it around her neck. "No, I should've. You deserve more than this, but I didn't want to overwhelm you with an overbearing of gifts."

Zoe gingerly touched the necklace, tracing it along her collarbone. Takuya cupped her face in his hands and gently kissed her.

"Only the best for you," he told her.

The blond wrapped her arms around him, tears running down her face. She felt his tongue run against her lips and welcomed it. Soon they were lying naked on the blanket, their bodies intertwined. Sweat glistened on their skin as they made love under the white moonlight. When they were finished, Takuya held her in his arms, refusing to let go.

_Meanwhile_

"Jasmine, go fetch Zoe. I need to speak with her."

The dark-haired angel nodded at the Lord. "Yes, sir. Right away."

She hurried off to Zoe's room as quickly as possible. When she finally reached it, she gave a light knock.

"Zoe?" She waited for a response, but heard none. "Zoe?"

After a few seconds, Jasmine quietly turned the knob, pushing the door in. There were no locks allowed, so she knew she would be able to gain access easily enough. She searched through the room, including the connected bathroom. To her surprise, Zoe was nowhere to be found.

"Oh, no....What do I do?" Jasmine left the room, rushing back to the ruler of Heaven.

"Zoe is very ill," she lied. "She was wondering if she could speak to you in a little while."

The Lord looked somewhat annoyed, but nodded. "Very well. Tell her to speak to me as soon as she is feeling up to it."

"Yes, my lord."

Jasmine exited the room, her heart pounding with nervousness.

_Zoe, wherever you are, please hurry back soon....._

**okay, so that concludes chapter 16. i wanted to do something romantic (which is weird considering that this is me we're talking about here) i wanted to think of the perfect getaway, so if you no likey then sorry. damn ive been on some pretty good dates before but nothing like this T-T. anyway stay tuned for the next chapter cuz it'll be more exciting (action-wise) so please review and ill see ya laterz ^_^**


	17. Chapter 17

**alright, right now, im having a horrible writers block for my other story, falling from grace. so there might not be an update for a week or so. if i can write one sooner, than i will. just figured id let you guys know. sorry -_-**

**Worlds Collide**

**Chapter 17**

"I had a really good time," Zoe said, leaning over to kiss Takuya on the cheek.

"Yeah, me too. But I gotta get back, okay?"

The blond nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Takuya took her into his arms and gave her one last kiss. "Love you, bye."

"Love you, too. Bye."

Zoe watched as Takuya took off, leaving her alone in her bedroom. With a dreamy sigh, she flopped down onto her bed. After lying there for a moment, she noticed a piece of paper beside her. Puzzled, she picked it up and began to read.

_Zoe,_

_The Big Guy is looking for you and says he needs to speak with you. I have no idea where you are, but I told him that you were sick and would talk to him later so you wouldn't get in trouble. I suggest you go talk to him ASAP._

_-Jasmine_

_p.s. remember to act somewhat sick so that he doesn't know I lied for you._

"Shit," Zoe muttered, setting the note down.

She felt a small pang of guilt for not telling Jasmine what was going on. However, she didn't want to risk putting her friend in danger in case something went wrong. Even if Jasmine didn't realize it, keeping the secret from her was for her own good.

She quickly changed into a nightgown, then hid the necklace from Takuya in a tiny box. The blond pulled on a sweater and ruffled up her hair slightly to be more convincing. Taking a deep breath, she quickly made her way to her master's den.

The bearded man looked up and gave her a small smile. "Zoe, just the person I wanted to see."

"Sorry," she said sheepishly. "I wasn't feeling too well earlier. But I'm doing a little better now."

"That's good to know," he replied. "I have very important matters to discuss with you."

Zoe took a seat in front of him. "What is it?"

"I realize that your wing was damaged and that it is still in the process of healing. However, tomorrow I want you to start training to get it back up to its full strength. With a war between Hell and Heaven slowly approaching, I need you in tip-top shape. Understood?"

"Yes, sir. I've been trying to see what my limitations are. For now, I can lift myself off the ground for a few seconds, but my wing still isn't strong enough to hold me up for much longer."

"I'm sorry, Zoe. But that just won't do. Push yourself as hard as you can until it is back to normal. It will be difficult and extremely painful, but you must do it for the greater good."

Zoe nodded. "I understand. I'll wake up bright and early to begin strengthening it."

"Good. Now I suggest that you rest up in the meantime. Since you'll be leading the armies whenever Hell tries to take over earth, you'll have to hurry. There may not be much time left and we are all counting on you."

"Yes, sir." She sighed as she left the room.

_It feels like I have the whole world on my shoulders,_ she thought. _In a way, I suppose I do...._

_In Hell_

"Hey, Kouichi! How's it going?"

Kouichi turned and looked at Takuya with surprise. "Wow, you're in a good mood."

"Yeah, I just had a great torture session," the brunette lied. "What are you up to?"

"I'm on my way to meet my latest victim. Wanna come with?" Kouichi asked.

Takuya shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

As the two walked down the corrider, Kouichi couldn't help but notice the huge grin on Takuya's face. Although he was suspicious, he was more reserved than his brother and decided not to pry.

"So, who's the lucky bastard?" Takuya asked.

"Bitch, actually," Kouichi corrected him. "It's a girl."

He opened the heavy metal door and led his friend inside his private chamber.

"Here she is," Kouichi said, casting a quick glance at the girl chained to the wall.

The girl had long red hair and blue eyes. She didn't seem too happy with her surroundings.

"Takuya, I'd like you to meet my newest victim, Courtney."

"Fuck you!" Courtney yelled. "Who the hell are you and what am I doing here?!"

Kouichi smiled. "Hello. My name is Kouichi and today I will be torturing you."

Courtney's eyes went wide. "Torture?! What do you mean?!"

Takuya rolled his eyes. "You died and went to Hell, you stupid bitch. So therefore, you will be tortured for all eternity."

"I didn't die, you idiot!" She screamed. "You probably just kidnapped me and dragged me to your basement so that you could rape me!"

"Eww....I wouldn't lower my standards for someone like you," Kouichi said with a laugh. "But you are indeed dead. Welcome to Hell."

"No! I don't believe you! You're just a lonely, pathetic loser who can't get laid! When my father hears about this, he'll rip you limb from limb!"

The dark-haired demon chuckled. "I can tell that this is going to be very interesting. Don't worry, though. I'll have you convinced that you're in Hell in no time."

Courtney curled her lips into a sneer. "You sick freak!"

"And I think I'll start by sewing your mouth shut." He walked over to a nearby table to retrieve a needle and thread. "Okay, you ready?"

"What?! You're going to sew my fucking mouth shut?! You can't be serious!"

Kouichi snorted. "Hey, just be grateful that Takuya's not in charge of you. If that was the case, you'd already be bawling your eyes out and having a mental breakdown."

"What?!"

"Well, I'm just gonna leave you two alone. Have fun, dude," Takuya said, leaving the room.

He waited outside for a few minutes as he heard Courtney's anguished wails.

"Stupid bitch," he muttered, amused by the sounds.

A moment later, J.P. ran up to him.

"Hey, what's up?" Takuya asked.

"Your old man wants to speak to you," J.P. replied breathlessly. "He said that it was important."

Takuya inwardly groaned. "Alright, thanks."

J.P. nodded, then went inside Kouichi's chamber to see what was going on.

As Takuya walked away, he could vaguely here J.P.'s excited shout. "Wow, you sewed her lips together?!"

The brunette chuckled, shaking his head. On his way to his father's room, he saw Dante sulking in a corner.

"What's your problem?" Takuya asked, raising an eyebrow.

Dante snapped his head in Takuya's direction, apparently annoyed. "None of your fucking business."

Takuya rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Get your lazy ass back to work."

He had never liked Dante, and the feeling was mutual. To him, Dante was an egotistical, self-righteous bastard. He knew that the moron wanted to take over Hell, but the chances of that were slim to none.

"Going to go kiss up to daddy?" Dante quipped.

Takuya smirked. "Actually, he wanted to speak with me. Maybe something about me taking over the throne soon."

Dante's eyes darkened. "I should be the one who takes over. Not you. You're nothing but an asshole who thinks you deserve the world."

The brunette angrily stalked over to him and lifted him by the throat. "Listen, you little shitface. I may not be in charge, but you are still below me. I don't go flaunting myself as the Devil's son, but with the way you act, I love rubbing it in your face. So watch your mouth or I'll snap your scrawny neck."

He dropped the demon to the floor, letting him catch his breath.

"Now get back to work," Takuya demanded. "Go clean the toilets or something."

Dante glared at him as he made his way to Lucifer's chamber. Takuya cast a mocking glance at him before entering the room.

"I'll get what's mine soon enough," Danted muttered. "Until then, watch yourself."

**okay, i couldn't resist putting in courtney (my oc from bloodbath) hey where did you think she was gonna go when she died? detroit? (yeah, i stole that line from south park) ^_^ once again, dont fuck with takuya or he'll kill you. so let me know how you liked the chapter and the next one will be coming soon. see ya**


	18. Chapter 18

**alrighty here is chapter 18. sooo....yeah thats all i have to say. now read it dammit! **

**takuya: stop yelling at the readers**

**me: sorry.....now stop yelling at me!**

**takuya: but i wasn't yell-**

**me: security! *watches as they drag takuya away* that'll teach you to be rude!**

**Worlds Collide**

**Chapter 18**

"You wanted to speak with me?" Takuya asked as he entered the chamber.

Lucifer smiled. "Ah, Takuya. Just the person I wanted to see."

The brunette plopped himself down onto a chair and sighed. "So, what is it?"

"Well, I have some good news. Great news actually," his father replied.

"And that would be....?" Takuya's voice trailed off, waiting for an answer.

Lucifer's eyes bore into his son's. "I have finally concocted a new battle plan."

"Oh, that's great," Takuya said, not really listening.

"Didn't you hear me, you little twit? I have devised a new and improved plan for taking over the world!"

Takuya looked up, surprised. "You did? Since when?"

"I've been thinking about it for the past few days," his father growled. "And now I have the perfect strategy to gain everything I could ever want."

"Let me guess. You've decided to unleash every demon from Hell," Takuya quipped.

The Devil smirked. "I'm raising Hell itself."

"Wait a sec. You're raising Hell?" Takuya snorted.

"Why, is there a problem?" Lucifer snapped. "Is my plan not to your liking?"

Takuya shrugged. "Well, it's just that I thought of that plan awhile ago. But noooo, you never wanted to listen."

"You insolent little bastard! Do you dare speak back to me?"

"No, I'm just saying that you could've done this years ago, when I first suggested it," Takuya monotonely replied.

Lucifer stalked over to him. "We weren't prepared enough at that point in time. And stop being a smartass!"

Takuya sighed. "Alright, okay. When does this plan of yours come into play?"

"In five days," Lucifer hissed. "Saturday night according to the human calendar. You'll be in charge of leading Hell's army."

The brunette felt a pang of dread, but did not show it. "Great. Who's second in command?"

"Dante."

Takuya rolled his eyes. "Dante? That whiny little bastard? Couldn't you have chosen someone else? You know, someone who's not a complete ass."

"Takuya, Dante is the strongest warrior I have besides you," Lucifer replied impatiently.

"Pathetic as it is," Takuya muttered.

"Anyway," the Devil continued, ignoring his son's complaint," he'll be following your lead. So deal with it."

"Got no choice, now do I?"

Lucifer glared at him. "No, you don't. You are dismissed so get back to work."

"Yes, sir!" Takuya mockingly saluted him. "Right away, sir!"

"Takuya!"

"Yeah, I'm going already." Takuya stormed out of the room, letting the door slam shut.

As he walked down the corrider, he heard a snicker.

"Are you still here?" He whirled around to face Dante.

"So, I guess you heard," Dante said. "I'm second in command."

Takuya rolled his eyes dramatically. "Oh, wow. I'm _first_ in command."

"Oh, I know. I also know that you can't stand me, and I despise you as well. So why don't we just go our separate ways once Hell has risen? You go one way and lead half of the army, and I'll go the other way. If we do that, then you won't have to deal with me."

The son of Satan snorted, knowing exactly what Dante was up to. "Dante, don't pull that shit. Seriously, I'm not as stupid as you think. I'm in charge, not you. So I suggest that you deal with it or you might find yourself thrown into a volcano."

"You're not the boss of me," Dante hissed. "You think that you're all high and mighty, but you are _nothing_."

"Really? Well, if I'm nothing, then what does that make you?" Takuya taunted. "Now go scrub the toilets like I told you to."

Dante glared at him as he stalked away. "You won't get away with this....."

"Get away with what? Telling you that you're not in charge of the armies? Get the fuck over it."

The demon kept silent as he continued to stalk down the long corrider.

Takuya watched him leave and sighed. He knew Dante was scheming something, so he would have to keep an eye on him in the meantime.

_The next morning_

Zoe painfully lifted herself in the air, feeling her wings straining.

"Ow..." She lowered herself back to the floor, a thin layer of persperation glistening on her skin. "Feels like I weigh five-hundred pounds."

"Well, if you weigh five-hundred pounds, you look pretty damn good."

Surprised, Zoe turned around to see Jasmine walking towards her.

"Coming to watch me make a fool of myself?" Zoe asked with an amused smile.

"Actually, I came to cheer you on," Jasmine replied, tossing her a towel.

Zoe dabbed at her face. "Thanks. This is a lot harder than I thought."

"Hey, what do you expect?" Jasmine asked.

"I wasn't exactly expecting anything, but more so hoping," the blond replied. "So, what've you been up to? Stalking me again?"

Jasmine feigned insultance. "I can't believe you would think that I was stalking you. I was merely following you and watching your every move."

"Oh, well in that case, you're off the hook." Zoe smirked, then looked down. "Uh, thanks for last night....For covering for me."

"Don't mention it. I kinda wish that you told me you were going somewhere, though I don't know how you did....." Jasmine's voice trailed off as she eyed her suspiciously. "Where were you last night?"

Zoe swallowed. "I...uh....I went to go get some fresh air."

"How? You can't fly," her friend pointed out.

"Don't tell anyone this, but I stole one of the jet-packs," Zoe whispered.

Although the dark-haired angel doubted the story, she decided not to pry. "Well, next time could you at least give me a heads up? That way I'm not completely caught off guard if you're not there and someone needs to speak with you."

Zoe nodded. "Sorry, I'll let you know from now on. It's just that I got sick of being stuck in my friggen room most of the day. I wanted to get away from this place."

"Why don't you just wander around in the corrider? There's plenty of room there."

"I don't like doing that," Zoe said with a sigh. "People whisper and point like I'm some kind of freak."

Jasmine gave her a reassuring smile. "They're just jeaous of you, Zoe. Don't let them bring you down."

"I can't help it sometimes. Most of the time I simply brush it off, but lately....."

"Everything will work out," Jasmine told her. "You'll see."

The blond cast her eyes down. "I hope so. I really do."

"It will," Jasmine repeated. "Now come on, I'll help you. Fly from one end of the room to the other."

Zoe looked at her, shocked. "What are you trying to do? Kill me?"

"Okay, we'll do that later. For now, raise yourself up in the air and hold for ten seconds."

"Alright." Zoe took a deep breath, then flew upwards.

"Come on! You can do it!"

Zoe's wings felt as though they were on fire. _Oh, my god.....This hurts so friggen much. I don't know how much longer I can last...._

"Don't give up! Hold it!" Jasmine shouted. "Prove everyone wrong! Show them that you're better than their annoying asses. Flap those wings dammit!"

"Shut up!" Zoe couldn't help but chuckle at her friend's antics. "It's a lot harder than it looks. More painful, too."

"I don't care! Keep it up, you're doing great! Hustle! Hustle! Hustle!"

Zoe glared down at her friend, feeling her wings beginning to fail. "Will you pipe down already?! You're giving me damn headache!"

"No pain, no gain! Let's go!"

"I'm going to kill her," Zoe mumbled.

_That night_

Zoe heaved herself onto the bed, her head spinning. She had been at it all day, and now her wings felt as though Takuya had burned them off all over again.

"Owwww......" The blond could barely move at this point.

She had somehow mustered up the strength to take a shower and pull on a thin white strapless dress. The angel had already told Jasmine to leave her alone for the night, and that she wouldn't leave her room for anyone. _Not even for the damn ruler of Heaven,_ she thought.

Although her eyes were closed, she could hear the soft sound of Takuya descending into her bedroom.

"Hey," he whispered, leaning over her. "You ready?"

"Yeah," she replied weakly. "I can't move though. I spent the entire day trying to strengthen my wing."

Takuya gave her a pained expression. "How did it go?"

"I already told you that I can't move. Take a guess....."

"I'll bet that it went great," he happily said, cradling her into his arms.

"Don't make me kill you," Zoe muttered.

Takuya snorted. "Kill me? Don't push it, honey?"

For the first time, Zoe's emerald eyes snapped open. "Don't start with me."

"Uhh....okay...." Takuya decided to back off, not wanting to screw with her at this particular point in time.

Zoe nearly passed out as he took off into the night, trying to ignore the throbbing in her back.

"It couldn't be too bad," Takuya said.

"I'll show you if you don't shut up!"

**dont mess with an angry angel, they'll hit you with things**

**zoe: *hides bat* i dont know what you're talking about**

**me: hey, its better than fucking with takuya**

**takuya: *hides chainsaw* i dont know what you're talking about either. stop spreading lies about us! we are innocent until proven guilty! *drops chainsaw* umm....i can explain**

**me: -_-; sure you can**

**anyway, please review (or flame, whatever) see ya**


	19. Chapter 19

**id like to thank everyone who has reviewed so far, so thank you! ^_^ and thats all i have to say, so here is chapter 19. enjoy.**

**Worlds Collide**

**Chapter 19**

"Takuya, I think we should be more careful."

Takuya looked at Zoe, surprised. "What do you mean?"

"Well, my friend Jasmine is starting to get suspicious and it's just that....."

"You're afraid of getting caught," Takuya finished.

The blond nodded. "Yeah, kind of. Are you?"

"Eh, not really."

"You can't be serious. Takuya, if anyone finds out, they might tell you father," she pointed out.

Takuya sighed. "Whatever, I can deal with him."

"Will you stop being so damn stubborn? I know that people are probably getting suspicious of you. You can't deny that."

"Okay, fine. People are noticing my absences more, but it's not their place to say anything about it," he replied.

Zoe grabbed Takuya's jacket and tried to shake him. "Don't you get it? Someone might still rat you out. They're not gonna directly confront you, but they might try to get you in trouble with your father.

Takuya looked down. "Yeah.....I guess you're right. And there is someone in particular that would just love bringing me down."

"Who?" Zoe asked.

"Just some bastard who wants to take over Hell someday," he said. "Like that's ever gonna happen...."

Zoe leaned her head against his shoulder. "Maybe we should cool it for a day or two. Just so suspicions die down a little."

"Yeah, that would probably be a good idea....." He hesitated, then took a deep breath. "I have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

Takuya ran a hand through his hair. "My old man plans on raising Hell in a few days."

Zoe's green eyes widened. "What?!"

"Saturday night to be exact. And on top of that, I'll be leading the armies."

"Shit," Zoe muttered, sinking to the ground. "We'll be fighting and killing each other.....What are we gonna do?"

Takuya sat down beside her, pulling the angel into his arms. "I don't know. I'll try to think of something but I can't promise anything. My father is hell-bent on starting the Apocolypse."

"Are you?" Zoe asked him, staring into his dark eyes.

"I used to be," he admitted. "Until I met you."

Zoe kissed him, trembling in his arms. "I don't want to start a war."

"You won't be starting it, but you might get stuck in it," he said. "You can't tell anyone in Heaven the exact day that Hell will rise."

"Why not? We'll be screwed if I don't say anything," she shot back.

"No, you can tell them that Hell will be attacking very soon and to be ready when it happens. You don't want them asking how you know the exact day it'll happen or they'll suspect shit. Just tell everyone to keep an eye out." Takuya stroked her hair. "If anyone finds out that I told you, my ass is on the line."

The blond gave a tired sigh, then nodded. "Alright, I promise I won't say anything. In the meantime, we should wait a few days before we see each other."

"Yeah, I'll see you Wednesday night. This fucking blows....."

"I know it does. But we don't have much of a choice at this point. I'll be stuck training for the next few days, and you might be too."

Takuya laughed. "I don't train. There's no need for me to."

Zoe rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Either way, you'll probably be busy."

"Most likely," he muttered. "This is never gonna work, though."

"What do you mean? Keeping our relationship a secret?" Zoe asked.

Takuya chuckled. "No, Hell taking over earth and maintaining it. Demons are lazy and don't even want to bother running Hell. Do you really think they're going to deal with earth on top of that?"

_Meanwhile_

Kouichi sighed, looking at the mutilated body of Courtney. A moment later, her limbs reattached to their desinated places, reviving her.

"Get me out of this hell!" She screamed.

The dark-haired demon sighed, pulling his ear-plugs out. "I can't take your annoyance anymore. I'm taking a friggen break."

"Fucker!" Courtney yelled at him.

"At least you won't be alone," he muttered.

The redhead's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?"

Kouichi snapped his fingers and the girl suddenly found herself surrounded by disgusting creatures. There were scorpians, snakes, tarantulas, leeches, and rats all around her, trying to climb up her restrained body.

Courtney shrieked in terror as Kouichi slammed the door shut behind him, letting the throbbing in his head lessen.

"Kouichi!"

Annoyed from his headache, he looked up to see Kouji walking over to him. "What?"

"Hey, have you seen Takuya?" Kouji asked. "I've looking for his ass everywhere but I can't fucking find him."

"Well, I haven't seen him....or his ass for that matter," Kouichi quipped.

Kouji rolled his eyes. "I'm serious, you idiot. I have to find him right away."

Kouichi frowned. "What happened?"

"Fucking Satan is looking for him."

"Shit," the short-haired twin muttered. "Why does Takuya always run off at the worst possible times?"

"Because this is Takuya we're talking about. He's a royal pain in the ass," Kouji responded.

Kouichi looked around. "Well, where's J.P.?"

"Out looking for Dumbass." Kouji sighed.

"Dumbass as in Takuya or dumbass as in Dante?" Kouichi quipped.

"Takuya. Right now Dante is probably being the little kiss-ass he usually is.....though I haven't seen him around either."

Kouichi raised an eyebrow. "Think he might be out with Takuya?"

Kouji snorted. "Are you kidding? They hate each other more than life itself."

"Well, nowadays most people hate life anyway," Kouichi pointed out.

"Oh, will you just shut up already? We need to find Takuya right away. So get your ass into gear and let's go."

"You're not the boss of me, baby brother." Kouichi followed him anyway.

Kouji glared back at him. "Don't make me kill you."

"Don't make me throw you in the chamber with Courtney."

"......Okay, you win," Kouji said.

"Not thrilled about the fact that it's infested with spiders, snakes, and rats?" Kouichi asked.

His brother groaned. "No, I'm not thrilled about the fact that it's infested with Courtney..."

_In Heaven_

"I'm going to miss you," Zoe said softly as she reached up to touch Takuya's cheek.

"I'm going to miss you, too." He held her hand to his face, staring into her eyes.

Zoe gave him a tiny smile. "Wednesday night. Don't forget."

"I will never forget when it comes to you," he whispered.

The two held each other in a tight embrace, not wanting to let go. Tears trickled down Zoe's face in twin rivers.

"Hey, it'll only be a few days until I next see you," Takuya told her, wiping them away. "Don't cry."

"It's not that. I'm just dreading on what is to come," she said. "I'm afraid of the destruction and chaos that will come with the war."

Takuya sighed. "Yeah, me too."

"I wish I knew what the outcome would be," she cried. "I don't want to be any part of this but I don't have a choice in the matter."

"Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to you, no matter what." Takuya gave her a soft kiss, then pulled away. "I have to go now. I'll see you later."

Zoe nodded. "I love you."

Takuya smiled. "I love you, too."

A moment later, he was gone. Zoe gazed outside, a clenching feeling in the pit of her stomach. Suddenly, she sprinted to the nearby bathroom, collapsing to the floor in front of the toilet. As she vomited, her body shook in fear. She could see only three outcomes of the battle.

_Darkness. Destruction. Death._

**dun dun dunnn! what happens next? i dunno, i gotta write the chaper up :p so stay tuned cuz it should be ready within 24 hours. laterz and please review ^_^**


	20. Chapter 20

**alright here is chapter 20. i dont have anything else to say so enjoy ^_^**

**Worlds Collide**

**Chapter 20**

_The next morning_

"Come on, Zoe! You can do better than that!"

"Don't you dare start up again!" Zoe glared down at Jasmine. "I don't need you screaming in my ear."

Jasmine rolled her eyes. "Well if I don't get on your ass about it, you won't have as much motivation."

"Won't have as much of a headache either, "Zoe mumbled.

"I heard that!" Jasmine smirked. "Come on, you're doing great. Just stay up there as long as possible."

Zoe groaned, feeling the sharp pain spread through her sore wings like a wildfire. "I'm trying....."

A few seconds later, she descended to the ground.

"I feel like I'm going to die," she gasped, clutching onto her pounding heart.

"You can't," Jasmine replied with a laugh. "You're already dead."

"Zoe!"

The two angels whipped their heads around to see their leader stalking over to them. His white robes dragged down to the floor and his blue eyes looked cold.

"What is it?" Zoe asked, worried.

"I came to see how your progress is coming along," he responded. "I'm sorry to say, but it isn't adequate."

"But, sir," Jasmine protested. "She has been working extremely hard. And recovering from her type of injury takes some time-"

He held up his hand to stop her. "I realize that, but it still isn't good enough. Zoe, I want you training twelve hours a day. Now that I know Hell is executing their attack in a few days, you'll need as much training as possible."

"Yes, sir." Zoe looked down, exhausted.

"With all due respect, you can't just force her to exert herself like this," Jasmine argued. "She'll end up hurting herself."

"Jasmine, I understand. But I need Zoe in tip-top shape and this simply won't do," he told her. "People's lives are at stake."

Jasmine glared at him. "But what about Zoe's health?"

Zoe sighed. "It's okay, Jasmine. It's for the greater good."

The dark-haired angel looked at her friend, surprised. "But, Zoe...."

"But nothing. I'll be okay," the blond replied.

"You see?" Their master cocked an eyebrow. "Zoe knows her strength better than you do. So I suggest that you stay out of it."

Jasmine clenched her hands into tight fists, trying her hardest to remain calm.

"Is there anything you would like to add?" He asked her, raising his voice.

Jasmine only shook her head.

"Good. Remember Zoe, twelve hours. At least."

Zoe nodded. "I understand."

A moment later, he was gone.

"Sometimes I really hate him," Jasmine growled.

"Let it go." Zoe wiped her face with a towel. "It's not worth it."

"This is ridiculous," Jasmine muttered. "I'm not happy with the way he's treating you."

Zoe sighed. "I know, I'm not either. But what am I supposed to say?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right. But you've already been at it for three hours, so take a break."

"I can't. He'll scream at me," the blond said. "I'll just keep it up as long as I can."

She lifted herself up into the air, her white wings flapping. By now her clothes were sticking to her skin, and her hair was damp. The exhausted expression on her face made Jasmine want to cry. She looked so worn-out and defeated.

"Be careful," Jasmine told her. "I don't care what he says. I don't want you to hurt yourself."

"I'm okay...." Zoe felt herself become light-headed. "Really, I'm fine....."

"Are you sure?"

The blond descended to the ground, then fell to her knees.

"Zoe!" Jasmine ran over to her, catching her before she completely collapsed.

Zoe's face was dead white, her breathing shallow. Her emerald eyes fluttered closed and her body became limp.

The brunette laid Zoe's head on her lap, dabbing at her forehead with a towel. "Somebody help! Please!"

_In Hell_

"Stop hurting me, you fucking bastard!"

Takuya glowered at his victim. "Shut the fuck up or I'll do twice the damage."

The man's screams echoed through the room, ringing through Takuya's ears. His body had been impaled with over a dozen large metal spikes, as well as over two hundred nails. Blood pooled around their feet in a steadily growing puddle.

Lucifer's nagging complaints still ran through Takuya's mind.

_"Where the hell have you been? Get off your lazy ass and come speak to me when I request it," his father had growled._

_"Sorry, I was busy with a few things," Takuya shot back. "I didn't even know that you were looking for me."_

_Lucifer shook his head, clearly agitated. "Sometimes I wonder about you. You are evil and sadistic enough to take over someday, but I'm not sure if you have the right amount of intelligence that it takes."_

_Takuya frowned. "How do I lack intelligence? I'm the one that comes up with the best battle plans. I'm the one who makes sure that the demons don't slack off. I'm the one that keeps everything organized while you sit in here all day. And on top of that, it seems like I have to constantly keep an eye on that little prick, Dante."_

_"You fucking bastard! Those are your duties, as I have my own," Lucifer shot back. "You are nothing but an ungrateful little-"_

_"Ungrateful little what? Shithead? Asshole? Give it a rest already, for I have heard them all."_

_Lucifer glared daggers at his son. "Maybe you aren't right for the job. I'll have to wait and see. But based on your attitude, it's not looking too good for you."_

_"Then give the position to Dante for all I care." Takuya began to stalk out of the room._

_"I haven't dismissed you yet!"_

_"Go fuck yourself," Takuya hissed._

_He slammed his fist into the doorway on his way out, causing the metal door to bend and a chunk of concrete to crash to the ground. Takuya didn't look back even as his father continued to scream at him._

Now here he was, skewering the man before him.

"Takuya?"

The brunette turned around to see Kouji in the doorway. "Yeah?"

Kouji nervously rubbed the back of his neck. "How are you doing?"

Takuya rammed a nail into the screaming man's cheek. "Take a wild guess."

"I don't know actually. That's why I asked."

"I'm doing shitty. Does that answer your question?" Takuya impatiently asked.

Kouji sighed. "Takuya, what's going on?"

"My father is being a dickhead again, what else is new?" Takuya angrily slid yet another nail into the man's face. "I'm just so fucking sick of the way he treats me. He belittles every fucking thing I do. Nothing is good enough in his eyes....."

"That's not true," Kouji said weakly.

"Yes, Kouji. It is and you know it," Takuya growled.

The raven-haired demon dropped his gaze to the floor. "He told me that you were going to lead the armies and that Dante is going to be second in command."

"Dante," Takuya scoffed. "He might as well just put that stupid bastard in charge. He seems to have more confidence in him than he does in me."

"I think he's just trying to make you think that. He probably wants you to feel like you have to fight for your respect and not just have it handed to you," Kouji said.

The brunette picked up a metal pipe. "People think that I have everything handed to me just because I'm the son of Satan. If only they knew the half of it...."

Kouji gave him a sympathetic look. "Maybe someday they'll know."

"I wouldn't count on it." Takuya thrust the pipe forward, straight through the man's forehead.

Blood dribbled down his face and gurgled sound came from his throat. A moment later he was dead, the pipe impaled deep through his brain.

"Now all I gotta do is wait another minute for this dude to revive," Takuya said, yanking the pipe out. "And then I can get my frustration out all over again."

**jeez who's the bigger asshole? god or satan? i dunno, i guess they both suck to deal with. so yeah, takuyas pissed and on the verge of killing someone (someone whos not already dead) and now zoes over exhausted. could things get any worse? why, yes they can.... anyway please review and make me happy, okay? ill send you a cookie and a postcard with the trix rabbit on it ^_^**


	21. Chapter 21

**alrighty, here is chapter 21.**

**takuya: its about time!**

**me: about time?! whats that supposed to mean?!**

**takuya: not you. kouji just came back from picking up a pizza. i took him an hour, dammit!**

**kouji: first i got stuck in traffic, then the girl messed up my order, then some random guy came in and stole the new pizza made me, so i had to wait again. then-**

**takuya: okay, just shut up and give me the stupid pizza! *tackles kouji and grabs the pizza***

**me: first off, i would expect that type of behavior from j.p. and second off, have you ever heard of delivery?**

takuya: i didnt' want to pay for the tip

**me: so you sent kouji to waste the gas in his car to pick it up instead?**

**takuya: exactly!**

**me: -_-; anyway, here's chapter 21**

**Worlds Collide**

**Chapter 21**

Zoe slowly opened her eyes, a searing pain traveling through her skull.

"Good to see that you're awake."

The blond slowly turned her head to see Jasmine sitting beside her bed.

"How are you feeling?" Her friend asked.

Zoe groaned, closing her eyes once again. "Like hell....What happened?"

"You overdid it, I guess," Jasmine replied. "See, this is why I told you to take a break."

"Shut up, I don't need to hear it," Zoe said. "I feel like my head's going to explode and my back's killing me, too."

Jasmine rolled her eyes. "What did you expect? You were at it for three hours straight. And to top it all off, you still had another nine hours ahead of you. The Big Guy must be nuts if he thinks training you into the ground will work."

"What was that?"

The girls' hearts stopped as they heard the familiar voice behind them.

"Nuts, huh?" The ruler of Heaven slowly approached them, his eyes boring into Jasmine. "I grow tired of your backtalk, Jasmine. If I hear one more comment like that, you shall be punished."

The dark-haired angel looked down. "Yes, sir. I apologize."

"Good. Now leave. I wish to speak with Zoe in private," he commanded.

Jasmine hesitated, debating on whether or not she wanted to leave her friend alone.

"Jasmine!"

"Yes, sir. Sorry." She hurried out of the room, afraid of what he would say to Zoe.

"Now that she is gone, I'd like to speak with you."

Zoe swallowed, feeling her stomach clench in dread. "Yes?"

"I know about your collapse. And frankly, I'm not too pleased about it."

"I couldn't help it," Zoe said. "I'm just getting used to everything again."

Her master shook his head, annoyed. "Zoe, I don't care what the reason was, and I'm very disappointed in your effort. It is clear that you are not trying your hardest, for if you had been, you would not have collapsed."

"I collapsed because I _was_ trying my hardest," the blond argued. "How can you say that I'm not? Do you have any idea how difficult it is to recover from an injury like that? I really am doing the best that I can."

"Then your best isn't good enough!" He snapped. "I want you out of this bed in twenty minutes and I want you up and training again. No excuses."

Zoe pushed herself up into a sitting position, her emerald eyes flaring. "That's not fair. I can't be pushing myself like this so quickly. I need more time."

"We don't have time, you stupid bitch! I need you as strong as possible for the upcoming war."

"And if I refuse?" She raised an eyebrow, challenging him.

He smirked. "If you refuse, then I will personally rip both of your wings out. And on top of that, not only will they never grow back, but you will be banned from Heaven. You'll have no place in Heaven, Earth, or Hell, and you will wander around in nothingness for all eternity. Do I make myself clear?"

Zoe mutely nodded her head, tears coursing down her face.

"Good. Twenty minutes," he told her as he made his way to the door. "Or you shall regret it."

A moment later he was gone, and Jasmine rushed back into the room.

"What did he say?" She asked, rushing over to Zoe's side.

Zoe only shook her head, letting herself break down as she cried in her friend's arms.

_In Hell_

No one spoke a word as Takuya emerged from the torture chamber. Blood stained his clothing and trickled down his face. His eyes were a dark onyx color, a hint of crimson pooling around in the depths. He silently stalked down the corrider, his hands angrily opening and closing into fists.

"Are you feeling any better?" Kouji finally asked, running to catch up with him.

"No," he replied monotonely. "I'm not."

"Still mad about your old man?"

Takuya glanced at him, a melancholy emptiness in his expression. "You could say that."

"Dude, he's always been a hardass. Get over it," Kouji told him, immediately regretting his choice of words.

Takuya snorted. "Oh, I plan to."

"You better not do anything stupid." Kouji sighed. "And if I know you, then you're obviously gonna do something completely idiotic."

"I plan on doing no such thing. I'm retiring for the day," Takuya hissed. "If anyone disturbs me, I'll kill them. Spread the word if you don't feel like cleaning up corpses in the morning."

"I'll let everyone know," Kouji replied. "So....What do you plan on doing for the rest of the day?"

The brunette gave a humorless chuckle. "Probably drink myself into a fucking stupor."

"Good luck with that one. Alcohol barely affects you so it might take you awhile."

"Whatever. I've got nothing better to do. I'm not in the mood to be listening to a bunch of idiots screaming how they don't deserve to be in Hell. In my opinion, everyone deserves nothing less than a horrible painful death," Takuya spat.

"Wow, I don't think I've ever seen you so pissed," Kouji commented as they arrived to Takuya's room.

Takuya glanced at Kouji one last time. "Well, you better get used to it. Because at this rate, I'm going to be like this for a long fucking time."

He walked into his room, slamming the door shut behind him. A single skeleton was chained onto the wall, its hollow eye sockets infested with maggots. Takuya made his way to the skeleton, yanking its loosened skull off. A moment later, he squeezed it, causing it to shatter into a million shards of bone.

Takuya yanked his shirt off, discarding it onto the blood-stained floor. He then proceeded to grab a fresh one and pull it over his head.

"Don't know how much longer I can take this shit," he muttered. "I feel as though I'm going to slaughter everyone in sight."

The son of Satan flopped down onto his bed, pounding a hole into the wall as he did so. _I need you, Zoe. I don't know if I can stand this shit any longer._ He tiredly rubbed his temples, a low growl rumbling from his throat. _But I have to stay away until Wednesday,_ he bitterly reminded himself._ If_ _I blow it, then we're_ _fucked...._

_Meanwhile_

Zoe shakily lifted herself up into the air, feeling the excrutiating pain as she did so. She gritted her teeth, trying her best to ignore it.

Jasmine winced, noticing blood leaking out from where Zoe's wings met her back.

"You can do it," Jasmine said softly. "Prove him wrong. Prove everyone who has ever doubted you wrong."

The blond didn't hear her, though. She was too wrapped up in her own her own little world. Zoe sighed wistfully, picturing Takuya's breath-takingly handsome face in her mind. _Be strong for Takuya,_ she told herself. _You can't depend on him to protect you from everything. You've both been_ _through so much, it's time to strike back at everyone who's ever belittled you...._

"Zoe, are you okay?" Jasmine asked, noticing her friend's vacant expression.

The sound of Jasmine's voice snapped Zoe back to reality. She looked down at the brunette, giving her a weak smile. A moment later, she descended to the ground. Silently, she picked up an empty bucket and promptly vomited into it. Jasmine looked down, a defeated look on her face. Her azure eyes were filled with tears, as Zoe had told her what their master had said.

_It's not fair,_ Jasmine thought, helplessly watching as Zoe sank to her knees. _Sometimes I wonder if we're really in Heaven or if we're actually in_ _Hell. _She walked over to her sick friend, lightly rubbing her back. Zoe looked at her gratefully, taking a swig of water to get rid of the horrible taste in her mouth.

"Thanks, Jasmine." Zoe sighed. "I honestly don't know what I would do without you."

"That's easy," the dark-haired angel quipped. "You would've gone insane."

Zoe rolled her eyes. "That would be a definite."

Jasmine wiped her eyes. "I wish there was something I could do to help you. Why are we the only one's who don't agree with the Lord's methods?"

"Because, Jasmine," Zoe said tiredly. "We're different."

**makes you think about who's really good and who's really evil. and no, not everyone deserves to die a horrible painful death. just the ones who annoy me and try to sell me real estate. so please review and next chapter will get exciting ^_^ laterz**

**ring!**

**me: hello?.....no! for the last time, im not interested!**

**kouichi: but its a really good offer**

**me: no! leave me alone! *rips phone off the hook* that should stop it**

**ding dong!**

**me: *answers the door* yes?**

**kouichi: since you're not interested in real estate would you like to buy some cookies?**

**me: no thanks**

**kouichi: then would you like to-**

**me: no real estate! *slams door and has a mental breakdown* leave me alone!**


	22. Chapter 22

**okay, im skipping a few days cuz to be honest with you, nothing new was going to happen. zoe was training, takuya was moping and torturing people yadda yadda yadda. so we're just gonna fastforward to wednesday. if no one likes it...too bad :p nah, just kidding. but you understand why i dont wanna write pointless chapters. **

**heads up: i might not be able to update again for another day or two cuz i've got a ton of shit to take care of in the meantime. but ill see what i can do. so on that note, i now present chapter 22**

**Worlds Collide**

**Chapter 22**

After the long torturous days, Takuya was finally relieved to see Wednesday night. He hadn't spoken to his father since their argument and was making no attempt to do so. He half-expected to be demoted from his position as commander for the army of Hell. So far, he hadn't heard anything, but that didn't make him any less suspicious.

"Dude, me and the guys are gonna go drink in a little while," Kouji told him. "You in?"

"No, I'm fucking tired," Takuya lied. "I'm just gonna head straight to bed."

Kouji shrugged. "Whatever. You might have to wake us up in the morning in case we get really shit-faced."

"Don't I always wake you morons up anyway?" Takuya asked, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, but this time I figured that I would give you a heads up."

Takuya snorted. "Gee, thanks."

Ten minutes later he was ready, dressed to perfection for his lovely angel. In his hand was a red crystal rose, a reminder of the way he had given her the diamond necklace. The thin stem of the rose was made from human bone and colored green, a single leaf off to the side.

_She'll love this,_ he proudly thought to himself. _I just gotta make sure that I leave out the fact that part of it's made of bone..._

The brunette slipped it into his pocket, then was gone in a burst of flame. He appeared in the dark abandoned ally he was accustomed to showing up at. However, unbeknownst to him, Dante too was lurking in the shadows.

Takuya flew upward, to his desired destination. Dante, more enraged than he had been previously, managed to follow Takuya. He stayed behind far enough to go unnoticed, but close enough to see where the son of Satan was heading.

_Fucking asshole,_ Dante bitterly thought._ I'll make sure I get him this time. This is my last chance of redemption. If I fail, then I might as well not return to Hell....._

He pursued Takuya, his eyes pooling with darkness and determination. He stopped in his tracks, however, when he realized where they were headed. Although he had never seen or been to Heaven, something about the giant gold-rimmed cloud gave him the impression that it was indeed Heaven.

_Why the fuck would Takuya be coming here?_ He wondered. It didn't make any sense.....Unless....Dante grinned, letting himself lower back down to earth._ I have him. It's all very clear to me now. His little 'love' interest is a damn angel._

Takuya had been so wrapped up in thinking about Zoe, he had not noticed Dante's presence. He continued his way up, entering through the thick billowy cloud. A few moments later, he had arrived at Zoe's window.

The blond was sitting on her bed, her beautiful white wings spread out. Her emerald eyes glimmered as she threw herself into Takuya's arms.

"I missed you so much," she said, quietly sobbing into his chest.

"I missed you, too." Takuya held the angel tighter, taking extra care against her back.

Zoe looked up at him and smiled. "It's okay. My wing is much better now. I can even fly and support my own weight."

"Really? How long have I been gone for?" Takuya asked. "How did you manage to pull that one off so quickly."

"Just my natural healing capabilities," Zoe lied.

Takuya stared down at her, not liking the rushed sound in her voice. "Zoe? Is that what really happened?"

"Yeah, let's go." She pulled him towards the window, not meeting his gaze.

He stopped her however. "Zoe, what did you do? I'm not stupid and I know that there's something wrong. Next time you decide to lie to me about that, wipe off the dry blood."

Zoe cursed. Apparently Jasmine had forgotten a few spots when she cleaned off her friend's blood covered back.

"I didn't want to tell you because you would be mad," Zoe explained. "I know how your temper can be."

"I promise that I won't get mad. Now tell me," Takuya commanded her.

The blond hesitated, then sighed. "I was ordered to train twelve hours a day until my wing was as good as it used to be."

Takuya's eyes darkened. "Twelve hours a day?"

Zoe swallowed, seeing his hands clench into fists. "Yes, it was hard and very painful. But it worked."

"I don't care," he growled, flames appearing on his hands. "Twelve fucking hours?"

"You promised me that you wouldn't get mad. So, please. Stop."

The brunette took a deep breath, letting his rage die down. The fire diminished and eventually burnt out.

"Alright," he finally said. "Let's go."

Zoe gave him a grateful smile. "Thanks."

Takuya stared at her, somewhat disappointed. "I'm going to assume that you're going to want to fly on your own...."

"Hell, no. My wings might be almost normal again, but they're so friggen sore it's not even funny. Besides, I like it when you carry me," she replied, snuggling up to him as she retracted her wings.

"Well, that's good news for me," he happily responded as he picked her up. "Same spot as last time?"

"Yeah, I like it there better than the mountain-top."

"Me too. Though the other place didn't bother me."

Zoe rolled her eyes. "Well, seeing how you can project heat into your body, it's not as bad for you as it is for me."

"I thought you liked it when I wrapped you up in my wings," he whispered into her ear.

Before she could reply, he took off. They whipped through the air, too fast to been with the naked human eye. Within seconds they were already speeding back down to earth. Dante, who had somewhat backed away from the Heavenly cloud, saw them from the distance. With a thin cruel smirk on his lips, he quickly followed them. Although he could only see Takuya for the most part, he was able to make out a long stream of flowing blond hair...

Takuya and Zoe arrived at the meadow, the same spot where he had given her the necklace. He set her down on the blanket he had left there from the other night. Zoe laid down, pulling Takuya with her. The brunette hovered over her, gently stroking her cheek.

"I've been waiting for this moment since I last left you," he said huskily.

"Me too." The blond slid her hand behind his head, running her fingers through his dark hair.

Dante hid amongst the surrounding trees, his heart pounding in anticipation as he waited for the right time to show himself. _Finally,_ he thought to himself. _I have the bastard right where I want him._

Takuya lowered his lips to Zoe's, letting his tongue run over hers. They held onto each other in a tight embrace, needing to feel the soothing warmth that they both craved.

"I need you so bad." Zoe kissed his neck. "I don't know if I live in Heaven or if I actually live in Hell right now...."

Takuya looked down at her and frowned. "Why? What happened?"

The angel sighed. "I was given an ultimatum."

"An ultimatum? What do you mean?" He asked.

"There was a reason why I worked so hard to regain my strength. I wanted to just let myself heal the old-fashioned way and take a more subtle approach. But no. I was given two options...."

Takuya swallowed, knowing that she was not about to give him good news. "What were they?"

"Option number one consisted of me training twelve hours a day, no breaks. I was required and still am required to keep it up until Friday," Zoe said. "The second option....."

The brunette waited for her recompose herself. He gave her a soft reassuring kiss on the cheek.

"The second choice," she continued," would've been if I didn't complete the task. If I refused, then I would've been banned from Heaven, Hell, and Earth. I would be stuck wandering around in complete nothingness for all eternity."

"Who made you do this? And also, they don't have the right to ban you from Hell. It's not under their jurisdiction and that right solely belongs to the Devil. Just like the Devil can't ban people from Hell. Whoever said that to you is an asshole and was just trying to scare you," he hissed. "I'll fucking kill them."

"You can't, Takuya." Tears began to roll down Zoe's face. "I just wanted to tell you why I did it, so you wouldn't be mad at me for being wreckless. Trust me, my friend Jasmine is none too happy with it either."

Takuya heaved himself off of her, then pulled her up.

"I can't stand the thought of you being treated this way," he said, wrapping his arms around her. "I don't want you to hurt yourself."

"It was bound to happen," she replied. "I'm sure you have your share of annoyances to deal with."

"That he does."

The startled couple whipped their heads around to see where the voice had come from. Takuya recognized that irritating voice instantly.

"Dante," he growled.

"Wow, congrats fuckface." Dante lowered himself to the ground, a satisfied grin on his face. "I guess you're not as stupid as I thought."

Takuya stood up, shoving Zoe behind him protectively. "What the fuck are you doing here? Did you follow me?"

"Now you get it," Dante replied. "Yes, Takuya. I was sent to spy on you by your own fucking father. Does that shock you?"

"Not really." Takuya's eyes turned an onyx color. "No surprise that he sent out a little weasel like you."

The demon smirked. "Only the best. So, who's your bitch?"

"That's none of your business and don't you dare call her that!" The brunette's breathing became heavier as his rage increased.

Dante tilted his head and looked at Zoe, who was nervously peeking out from behind Takuya's back. "Wow, long time no see."

Takuya froze. "You know each other?"

Zoe squinted, trying to get a better look at Dante. After a long moment, she gasped, her eyes widening.

"I-It's you!" She cried out.

"How do you know him?" Takuya demanded. "How do you know Dante?"

Dante chuckled. "Isn't it obvious? I'm the reason why she is no longer amongst the living."

**oh, cliffhanger. yes, dante (the stupid asshole) is the reason why zoe is dead. so on that note, please review and chapter 23 will be out at some point. laterz ^_^**

**tommy: hey, how come im not in this story?**

**me: i dunno. i couldn't think of where to put you. i mean, takuya already has enough demon friends and i almost didnt put j.p. in for that matter. and i figured that if i made you angel the guys would rag on you. do you want pretty white wings?**

**tommy:......i'll pass.....**

**me: dont worry, maybe you can make a cameo somewhere. ill try to think of something.**


	23. Chapter 23

**so here is chapter 23. but before i present it, i would like to announce word of a new guy going around. he claims he has a big cock and goes by the name of big. big what? big asshole? big douchebag? big cocksucker? well big, id just like to say that if your so big, then maybe you should show my flamer bloodbathsucks a good time ^_^ what do you say? he likes it up the ass by the way, so you two should go perfect with each other. last time a guy told me he was big, he got his cock stuck in a pencil sharpener the same night. freak accident? many would agree with that theory while others suspect it was the work of a pencil company. what do you think? let me know.....anyway, here is chapter 23 so read it dammit! nah, just kidding. but please, read and review. **

**Worlds Collide**

**Chapter 23**

Takuya felt as though time had just frozen.

_Isn't it obvious?_ Dante's amused voice rang through his head. _I'm the reason why she is no longer amongst the living....._

"She died because of you?" Takuya's chocolate-colored eyes turned crimson.

"Yes, I am proud to say that I am. She was fun," Dante taunted. "I should give you the pictures."

Zoe stared at him, horrified. "Y-you took pictures of me?"

"Of course I did. Normally I wouldn't have, but you were so cute that I just couldn't resist. The look of sheer terror on your face was gorgeous as I slit your throat open. Your blood was so sweet-"

Dante was suddenly tackled to the ground. Takuya was on top of him, slamming his fists down into the demon's face. Dante let out a choked scream as blood squirted out of his nose in a crimson mist.

"You fucking bastard!" Takuya screamed, beating the man senseless. "I'll kill you for this!"

"I have you!" Dante exclaimed, coughing up a mouthful of blood. "Now I can tell your fucking father everything!"

He kicked Takuya in the stomach, knocking him off. However, before he could return back to Hell, the brunette was on him again. Takuya grabbed Dante's right arm, twisting it.

"You like the look of pain?" He growled. "I'll show you pain!"

He immediately yanked as hard as he could, ripping Dante's arm off from the shoulder down. The dirty-blond demon wailed in agony, finding himself standing in a large red pool a moment later. He stared at the stump, feeling the heavy flow of blood pulsating from the wound.

"Your ass is history," Dante groaned. "Try beating me back to Hell."

He disappeared in a burst of flame, leaving Takuya and Zoe alone.

"Oh, no! What are we gonna do?" Zoe cried.

Takuya flung away the severed arm. "I don't fucking know. I have to get to Hell as soon as possible, though."

The blond nodded, tears streaming down her face. "I can fly myself back home. Stop him, Takuya."

Takuya gave her a soft kiss, then quickly vanished in his own explosion of fire.

As Zoe headed back to Heaven, her entire body shook with fear.

_What's going to happen? Will Takuya be okay?_

Those were only a few questions buzzing through the angel's mind. Deep in her heart, however, she knew that things would only take a turn for the worst.

_Back in Hell_

By the time Takuya had arrived at his father's chamber, Dante was already standing beside Lucifer. The demon was holding a cloth to his wound, but despite his injury, he had a satisfied grin on his face.

"So, you've been sneaking around with an angel?" Lucifer raised an eyebrow. "_My_ son, with an angel?"

Takuya sighed. "Father, it's not what you think."

"Oh, really? Fill me in, then," Lucifer hissed. "I knew that you were sneaking around with some woman, but a fucking angel? What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"She's different," Takuya shot back. "And who says that I can't be with her?"

Lucifer rose. "You are the spawn of Hell and she is a creature of Heaven! How _can_ you be with her? It doesn't make any sense."

"It doesn't have to. And I can honestly say that I'm not surprised that you sent that little prick Dante to spy on me." Takuya glared at Dante. "You two deserve each other. You're nothing but a couple of self-righteous fucks!"

Lucifer slammed his fist into Takuya's stomach, sending him hurtling into a wall.

"You have the nerve to defy me, and then you try to make it seem like it's my fault? I won't have it! You were the one who snuck around! You were the one who decided not to listen to me! And you were the one who went and fucked that filthy little angel!"

Takuya spit out a mouthful of blood, then tackled his father to the ground. "Don't you dare call her that! You're nothing compared to her!"

Lucifer smirked, kicking his son off. "Of course not. I'm important and she is useless. A pathetic waste of space."

"I told you that I would always be more worthy than you," Dante mocked him. "I am better than you and always have been."

"Shut the fuck up!" Takuya screamed at him. "You got a lucky break, and nothing more!"

"On the contrary," Lucifer said. "He has proved himself worthy to me. Unlike you."

Takuya glowered at him, his body shaking in anger.

"It is clear to me that you are simply not right for taking my throne someday. Dante, however, has the potential to rule Hell," the Devil added.

"Why, because he was your little spy? Oh, wow, real impressive," the brunette quipped.

"No, because he didn't go behind my back and fuck an angel!" His father yelled. "You are no son of mine!"

Takuya snorted. "Apparently not. So what do you plan on doing now? Huh?"

Lucifer smirked. "Well, I'm still going to raise Hell. However, I'm going to be making a few changes."

"Can I tell him?" Dante asked eagerly.

"Shut up!" Lucifer snapped, making the demon cower.

Takuya glared at the pair with his icy eyes. "So what do you plan on doing?"

"For one thing, you are no longer in charge of my armies. That position will fall upon Dante now," Lucifer said.

"As it should've been," Dante added, a cocky grin on his face.

"And for the second change, I will not be raising Hell on Friday. Instead, I will be raising it tonight!" Lucifer bellowed.

Takuya's heart stopped momentarily. "You're raising Hell tonight?"

"Of course. Why not? After all, I already have everything arranged to be put into motion."

"I won't let you do that," Takuya hissed. "You'll have to kill me."

His father shot him a look of disgust. "What did that angel do to you? Did she put all these strange ideas into your head? I thought you couldn't wait to destroy the pathetic wasteland called Earth."

"No, she didn't do anything to me. But how do you plan on not only taking over the earth, but maintaining it as well? Do you have any idea how much work that'll put on your shoulders?"

"Yes, but between Dante and I, we will succeed."

Takuya shook his head in annoyance. "You guys are in way over your heads."

"Takuya, I have had it with you. I won't kill you....yet. For now, you will be kept in the dungeon," the Devil told him. "That thing hasn't been used in ages, but now it will be put to good use."

"And if I refuse?" Takuya raised an eyebrow.

Dante laughed. "I already know who your little girlfriend is. I'm going to kill her either way, but if you put up a fight, I'll make her death a slow and painful one. Just like the first time I killed her."

"You fucking-" Takuya was about to tackle the taunting man, only to be yanked back by his father.

He crashed into the wall, leaving it cracked and crumbling. A moment later, Lucifer thrust his fist directly through Takuya's chest. The brunette gasped, his mouth filling with blood. He collapsed to the floor and clutched at the hole in his chest, feeling blood pour out of it.

"I advise you to listen to me, if you know what's good for you," Lucifer said. "If you so much as try to leave Hell, I will retrieve you myself. As strong as you are, I could rip you to shreds if I wanted to. Make your choice now."

Takuya stared down at the ground, and coughed up a mouthful of blood. "Fine. I won't fight back."

"Wise decision." Lucifer turned his attention to Dante. "Bring him to the dungeon. And just in case he tries to pull anything, take this with you."

He handed Dante a sword, its blade at least two feet long. Its handle was made of gold and had carvings of skulls throughout it.

Dante took it with a smile. "Yes, sir."

A moment later he was ushering Takuya down the corrider, the blade firmly pressed into Takuya's back.

"You won't get away with this, you little shit," Takuya growled, causing him to spit out more blood.

"On the contrary. I already have," Dante replied.

They eventually came to an old steel gate. Dante opened it, the sword still digging into Takuya. Once Takuya was pushed into the chamber, he was immediately shackled to the wall. At that point, Dante set the sword down, then began to proceed to disarm Takuya of his weapons. He grabbed the Kukri blades, along with two handguns, and a bag of extra cartridges.

"You're just loving this, aren't you?" Takuya sneered.

By now, despite the fact that the front of his blood-soaked shirt was matted to his chest, his wound was already beginning to close up.

"I would by lying if I said that I didn't." Dante smirked, then stepped back. "I brought you a few souvenirs to look out to keep you entertained. Since you decided to rip my damn arm off, I figured that this was somewhat fair for the time being."

Takuya's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?"

"I've been dying to show these to someone. They're absolutely breath-taking," Dante said.

He snapped his fingers, causing the walls of the chamber to burst into flame. Seconds later, the fire was already out, leaving behind a chilling discovery.

The slightly charred walls were now covered with hundreds of photographs. Zoe was in every single picture, all taken after her death. Takuya could see her lying on a bed, her green eyes vacantly staring up. Her wrists were bound to the posts of the headboard, and a long slit horizontally cut through her throat. Her body was drenched in blood, and a knife could also been seen poking out of her chest. Takuya swallowed the sickening feeling that had risen to his esophagas. There were close-ups of her face, her tied wrists, the gruesome cut, the protruding knife, everything.

"The knife in her chest is the same one I used to cut open her pretty little throat," Dante taunted.

"You sick bastard!" Takuya yelled. "What the fuck is the matter with you? What did she possibly do to deserve a horrible death like this?!"

"Nothing," Dante nonchalantly replied. "She was an easy target, I abducted her, brought her to a hotel, and killed her. Simple as that."

The brunette slowly turned his head, his eyes turning completely black. To Dante's surprise, he spoke in a surprisingly calm voice.

"Your death is evident. I can see you dying a slow, torturous demise. Mark my words."

The demon nervously swallowed. "Yeah, good one. Anyway, I've go to go. I have Hell to raise if you don't mind. See ya."

Takuya didn't reply and only stared after him, his silence haunting Dante. One way or another, he would have to find a way out of this.

**yeah, so now dante douchebag is leading the armies and now hell is going to be raised. fun, huh? anyway let me know how you liked this chapter and the next one is coming soon. see ya **


	24. Chapter 24

**alright Big, i probably shouldn't have called you an asshole, but it was just kinda weird....and really random....so on that note, good for you and thanks for sharing! **

**also, for the next week or so, i might not be able to update every day. it'll probably be more like every other day with the way things have been going. sorry, but i know you guys understand ^_^ anyway, here is chapter 24. hope you like it**

**Worlds Collide**

**Chapter 24**

Zoe collapsed onto the bedroom floor, her body shaking as she tried to catch her breath.

"Where were you?"

The blond whipped her head up to see Jasmine sitting in a chair in the corner of the room.

"Where were you?" Jasmine repeated icily, her blue eyes darkened with anger.

"Jasmine, I-"

"Would you mind explaining what the hell is going on?" Jasmine interrupted. "Stop giving me a ton of bullshit, Zoe. Tell me the fucking truth."

Zoe sighed, dropping her gaze to the ground. "I didn't want to tell you this because I was worried about your safety. And I was afraid of what you would think of me."

"How do you think I feel about you now? With the way you've been lying to me, I'm pretty damn pissed right now." Jasmine glared at her. "I'm your best friend, but you've done nothing but go behind my back and sneak around. Now, I know that what you do is none of my business, but you should at least have enough respect for me to not lie to my face. And how is my safely involved?"

"Jasmine, I'm going to tell you the truth. But please, promise me that you won't tell anyone else. I'll be banned from Heaven for sure," Zoe pleaded.

The dark-haired angel thought for a moment, then nodded. "Okay, I promise. Now tell me."

Zoe tiredly sat down on the edge of the bed. "I'll start from the beginning so that you're not confused. You remember the night I was sent to earth to stop that demon?"

Jasmine looked at her uneasily, joining her on the bed. "Yeah, that was the night where you came back with your wing burnt off. What about it?"

"Well, the 'demon' was actually was actually the son of Satan."

"Wha-" Jasmine's voice was silenced as Zoe quickly clamped her hand over her mouth.

"Quiet," Zoe hissed. "Please, let me explain."

Jasmine pulled Zoe's hand off, giving her an irritated expression. "Yeah, why don't you?"

"After that night, he somehow found me and came to my room," Zoe told her.

"Is that the night where I thought that I heard voices?" Jasmine whispered.

Zoe nodded. "Yeah. Turns out, he's not all that bad of a guy."

"Oh, don't even tell me that you've been sneaking around with a fucking demon." Jasmine shook her head in disgust.

"He's not a demon, though. And he really cares about me, as I do him."

"This is nuts," Jasmine muttered. "He's a creature of Hell, one of the big bosses in fact. How the fuck could you lower yourself to such a monster?"

Zoe's emerald eyes darkened. "He is not a monster. He is loving, caring, and he would do anything to protect me."

"I'm outta here." Jasmine stood up, making her way to the door.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't want you to get involved. If someone found out, you could've been in trouble for knowing. I couldn't take that risk," Zoe said.

"I'm just disappointed," Jasmine replied, her back turned. "I won't tell anyone, though. But for now, stay away from me."

With that she stormed out of the room, slamming the door shut behind her.

Zoe sat there speechless, then dropped her gaze to the floor. Her best friend, her _only_ friend, hated her. On top of that, Takuya might've been killed for defying his father.

_What should I do?_ She sadly asked herself. _Is there anything I can do to fix this?_

_Back in Hell_

"What's going on?" Kouji hissed, rushing down the corrider.

Kouichi shrugged. "I don't know. All Lucifer said was that he wanted everyone to gather in the main chamber."

J.P. groaned. "I wonder what the hell he wants."

"Well, we'll find out soon enough," Kouji said.

A few minutes later, they were waiting impatiently with the other demons. While many of them seemed puzzled by what was going on, others were excited. Suddenly, Lucifer emerged onto the podium, Dante close behind. By now, the conniving little bastard's arm had regenerated itself.

"Silence!" Lucifer bellowed, quieting the chatting crowd before him.

"Shut up!" Dante added, only to receive many annoyed looks.

The Devil smirked. "My minions, I have some very important news I'd like to share. First off, I would like to announce that tonight we will be raising Hell!"

Everyone cheered, with the exception of a few demons, including Takuya's friends.

"Damn....I don't wanna deal with taking over the stupid earth," Kouji whispered. "We have enough shit to worry about as is..."

"Also, the armies will be led by none other than Dante," Lucifer told them.

Kouichi frowned, then raised his voice loud enough for everyone to hear. "Wait a minute. I thought that Takuya was put in charge."

Most of the demons nodded and mumbled their agreements, as many of them despised Dante to an extreme.

"Takuya has been relieved of his duties," Lucifer growled. "He has committed an unforgivable act of treason!"

"Can I tell them?" Dante excitedly chimed in.

"Go ahead," Lucifer told him, slightly aggravated by his insistence.

Dante cleared his throat, then smiled. "It seems that our good friend, Takuya, has been sneaking around behind our backs. Not only has he been leaving Hell almost every night, but he has also been going around with an angel."

"What?!" The entire room cried out.

"That's right! Takuya has been sneaking around with some blond little angel, and on top of that, he was ridiculous enough to say that he actually cared about the wretched thing!" Dante shook his head. "Disgusting."

Although shocked, Kouji managed to ask the question that was on everyone's minds. "Where is he now?"

"That is none of your concern," Lucifer snapped. "Let's just say that he is somewhere in Hell. If I find out that anyone at all tries to find him, they will immediately be incinerated!"

Everyone went silent, too afraid to disobey their ruler.

"I want to attack as soon as possible," Lucifer barked. "So everyone, gear up! You have thirty minutes to have everything put together. No exceptions. Now go!"

Demons began to scurry off, in pursuit of their armor and weapons.

"This is crazy," Kouichi muttered as they sped away. "He's been sneaking around with an angel? Never thought I'd see that one in a million years."

"This girl must really be something if Takuya's kept interest in her," J.P. added.

Kouji, however, glared at them. "He's an idiot and I told him that he would be caught if he kept it up."

Kouichi paused, his sapphire eyes boring into his brother's. "You knew about this?"

"No, I didn't know he was going around with an angel. All I knew was that he was leaving Hell to go do something. Now we know what that 'something' is," Kouji replied.

Kouichi sighed as they entered one of the storage rooms. "Look, I know that you're mad at Takuya-"

"You're not?" Kouji cut him off, a look of disbelief on his face.

"I didn't say that," Kouichi shot back. "I kind of wish he just told us about this instead of going behind our backs. If he really liked this girl, I would've kept the secret. And since it looks like Dante is the one who found out in the first place, I could've kept him off Takuya's trail."

J.P. nodded. "Takuya may be an idiot at times, but he doesn't go after anything unless he feels strongly about it. And apparently this angel meant something to him."

"But she's not one of us," Kouji groaned. "How can they possibly end up together?"

"That's not for us to decide," Kouichi said, tucking a pistol into his belt.

"Why do we need these anyway?" J.P. complained.

Kouichi rubbed his temples. "Because to Lucifer, it would be more fun to play around with everyone before they get burned alive."

"Just like Takuya said," Kouji muttered, remembering the first time the brunette had been sent out to destroy earth. "According to him, it gave him a thrill."

"I'm not looking forward to this. Look at me, I'm a demon and I don't want anything to do with this," J.P. said with a humorless laugh. "I must really be fucked in the head, huh?"

"If that's the case," Kouichi began, swinging a machine gun over his back. "Then I must be fucked in the head, too."

J.P. glanced at Kouji, who was staring at the ground. "Well, what about you?"

Kouji hesitated for a few seconds, then finally spoke. "Yeah, me too."

_Meanwhile_

Takuya looked up to see Dante intering the dungeon.

"The party's about to begin," the dirty-blond man said. "Your father didn't want you to miss out on the fun."

The brunette remained silent as Dante one-handedly unlocked his shackles, the gold-handled sword menacingly close to his throat.

"You're not gonna be a part of it," Dante continued. "But Lucifer wanted you to have a front-row seat while we slaughter everyone in sight. Including your girlfriend."

Takuya only glared at him, his eyes dead and cold.

"So, did you enjoy the pictures?" Dante taunted as he ushered Takuya down the hallway. "Maybe I should make a slideshow or something. How does that sound to you?"

Takuya remained continued to stay silent, much to Dante's annoyance.

"Hey, do you hear me, fuckface?" He snapped. "I'm going to not only kill your bitch, but I'm going to torture her worse than any other pathetic soul around here has experienced."

Once again, the son of Satan pretended not to be fazed. Deep down, he was itching to rip off the little bastard's head. However, he would have to wait for the right time to make his move. In the meantime, he would just simply have to deal with Dante's rambling. No matter how much he talked about hurting Zoe.

_Don't worry,_ he told himself. _Dante will get what he deserves eventually. As will Father...._

**dun dun dunnn! so, how do you like the chapter?**

**random person: it sucks!**

**me: *throws a brick at their head and knocks them out* shut up! anyway, please review and make me happy. if you do, then i will send you a cookie, or a picture of a cookie. your choice of chocolate chip, sugar, and oatmeal raisin ^_^ see yaz**


	25. Chapter 25

**please note that this chapter will get pretty gory. so enjoy ^_^ also, i wanted to give everyone a cookie. but the problem is that takuya ate them all *glares at him***

**takuya: what? how was i supposed to know?**

**me: gee, i dunno. maybe the giant neon sign that read 'DO NOT TOUCH THESE COOKIES! THEY ARE FOR REVIEWERS AND ANYONE WHO TOUCHES THEM WILL GET THEIR ASS KICKED! ESPECIALLY YOU, TAKUYA!' Did you not see the damn thing?!**

**kouji: ha, you thought that takuya would actually read? next time, leave a drawing, he'll understand it better.**

**takuya: yeah...wait...hey!**

**me: anyway, i will now kick your ass *kicks takuya in the butt* next time read the sign**

**kouji: or pictures.....**

**Worlds Collide**

**Chapter 25**

By now the hour had struck midnight. Lucifer smirked as he watched his army of demons gather before him, all armed and ready for battle.

"This is it!" He shouted. "My reign of destruction will finally begin, starting with the onslaught of the human world!"

Everyone cheered, waving their weapons high into the air.

"Now hang on, or you might get crushed from the impact," Lucifer growled.

A moment later, the ground beneath them began to shake and rumble. Kouji, Kouichi and J.P. exchanged glances as they were gradually raised up to earth. The process eventually sped up, and the army could vaguely see the very top of what would've been like a ceiling to them. On earth, the pavement split and cracked open, a fiery glow igniting what was rising from the depths of Hell.

Although it was late, there were still quite a few bystanders on the bustling strip. Amongst them were two boys, both with startled expressions.

"What's going on?" The shorter one asked.

"I don't know Tommy," his brother replied. "Let's get out of here!"

The boys fled, lucky enough to temporarily escape the doom they were about to face. The crater became larger, and nearby buildings collapsed into the crumbling tunnel. Seconds later, Lucifer led his army out into the open. A burst of flame exploded in their wake, causing telephone poles to collapse and crush anything in their path.

"Let the bloodshed begin!" Satan bellowed. "Don't let a single soul escape!"

The monstrous demons rushed off to pursue their targeted prey. The twins reluctantly set off to join the slaughter, J.P. close behind with a machine gun. All around them were screams of terror, even before anyone had been killed.

Lucifer sadistically laughed as his minions pounced on their bewildered victims, ruthlessly tearing them limb from limb.

Kouichi felt bile rise to his throat as he shot a man in the face at point-blank range. Although he had killed numerous times, this just didn't feel right. His brother and J.P. were no better off with the situation. They opted to kill their victims as quickly as possible, usually a gunshot to the head. All around them their fellow demons were using their brute force instead of weapons. A young woman screamed as a tall, slimy reptilian monster ripped her still-beating heart out.

"Sick," Kouji muttered, shooting another human in the back of her head.

"Show no mercy!" Lucifer exclaimed. "I expect each and every one of you to be as brutal as possible! Do not hold back!"

J.P. sighed, drawing a machete from the inside of his long coat. "I hope Takuya's okay."

As if to answer their question, Takuya emerged from the crater with Dante right behind him. His hands were bound behind his back, and a long stream of blood trailed down the left side of his face. However, knowing Takuya's healing abilities, the wound had already closed up. The blood was simply a reminder that he had been injured.

"Shit," Kouji hissed.

Takuya was shoved onto the ground, then promptly felt Lucifer shove his foot down onto his back.

"I didn't want you to miss this," his father told him. "As much of a disappointment you are to me, you still have the right to watch us take over Earth."

"Oh, I'm just fucking thrilled." Takuya winced as Lucifer dug his heel into his spine.

"I thought so. Soon, those fuckers from Heaven will be coming down to 'fight' us. How pathetic....." The Devil snorted in disgust.

Takuya smirked. "I wouldn't underestimate them."

Lucifer raised an eyebrow. "We shall see."

_Meanwhile_

"Everyone, the time has come! Gather your weaponry as quick as possible. The war between Hell and Heaven has begun!"

Zoe tried to ignore the nauseous feeling that had come over her as she stared at her leader. Hell had finally made its move.

The angels were already rushing around, gearing up for battle. They had gold-rimmed swords, platinum heavy-duty guns, various explosives, and so much more. Many would be surprised that Heaven had such weaponry, but it would serve them useful if they were ever needed. Now was a good example.

The blond was wearing tight white pants and a form-fitting matching shirt. The shirt was low-cut and pushed up her bust so that her cleavage peaked out up top.

"Zoe, I want you to take this."

Zoe swallowed as she gingerly took the sword from the Lord. It's blade was made from the sharpest of diamonds, and its handle was gold with angelic carvings. A single pale blue diamond was fitted into the gold setting, right below the blade itself.

"Don't disappoint me," the bearded man warned her.

"I understand," Zoe managed to choke out. "Will you be joining us?"

"I will, but not right away. I have to make sure Hell hasn't planned a special strategy against us," he replied.

The angel sighed, then nodded.

"Now, go lead the armies down to Earth. Humanity depends on it, and Hell has already massacred several dozen people already."

Minutes later, Zoe was swooping down through the navy-blue sky. The angels were close behind, their own weapons drawn and ready to go.

_This is crazy,_ Zoe thought to herself. _I don't know anything about leading an army. What am I supposed to do?_

She didn't have time to ponder on those questions, as she could already see the earth from where she was.

"Annihilate them!" She could hear a booming voice commanding the hellish creatures.

"Attack!" Zoe cried out. "Fight with everything that you've got!"

The army bulleted down to the ground, many of them slamming into the demons forcefully. Zoe landed and quickly scanned her surroundings. She could hear a low growl from behind her and thrust the blade backward. Blood squirted onto her, letting her know that she had made contact. She glanced back to see a demon with the sword deeply impaled through his stomach. Zoe jerked it out, then swung the blade up to his neck, immediately decapitating it.

All around her, angels and demons were battling in a frenzy of blood and blades. To her left a demon was horizontally sliced in half, while on her right, an angel was getting both wings ripped out. Zoe's eyes darkened and she dashed over to chop off another demon's head. She tried her best ignore the terrified screams of innocent bystanders.

Nearby, she could see two teenage boys running towards her, a bat-winged beast close behind. Just as they were about to be maimed, Zoe jumped over them and buried the blade deep into its chest. Her blond hair was sprayed with a crimson mist as she yanked the sword out. The creature fell to the ground, where it lay twitching. A moment later, its movements ceased completely and it was soon surrounded by a pool of its own blood.

_I've gotta find Takuya_, she told herself. He had to be around here somewhere. Unless of course, he had already been killed..._Don't think like that!_ _He's fine. Just keep looking._

Zoe suddenly found herself being grabbed around the waist and lifted up. Glaring down at the demon with her emerald eyes, she rammed the top of the blade down through his skull. The blade came out below his chin, and he promptly dropped her to the ground. The demon shuddered as he fell to his knees, blood dribbling from his mouth. Zoe took hold of the handle, then wrenched the blade out. The demon collapsed to the ground, dead.

"Where is he?" She asked aloud, looking around for Takuya.

From the corner of her eye, she could see Jasmine shooting at a group of demons. Jasmine glanced at her, then continued to fire a barrage of bullets into their heads. Her blue eyes were icy and uncaring.

Zoe continued to slice her way through the hellish creatures. One of them tackled her to the ground, its razor-sharp teeth trying to tear her throat out. She tried to stab him, only to have the sword knocked out of her hand. Bloody foam leaked from the monster's mouth as it attempted to nip at her. Zoe used one hand to push its face away, and used the other to punch it in the chest. The demon fell off of her, but not before swiping its claws across the front of her white shirt.

The blond winced, noticing three lines of blood diagonally running through the torn part of her shirt.

"Bastard," she muttered, quickly grabbing her weapon once again.

As the ravenous beast lunged at her, Zoe whipped the blade upward. The blade easily cut through its flesh, slashing its body vertically in half. Blood rained over Zoe in a crimson shower.

In the distance she could see a hulking figure, and its loud bellows were the same ones she had heard minutes ago.

"The day of damnation has begun!" The booming voice shouted.

_Must be fucking Satan,_ she thought to herself. _This isn't going to be pretty...._

Zoe rushed towards the figure, dodging the falling debris from the crumbling buildings. She could hear screams all around her, the agonized noises echoing in her head. As much as it pained her to listen to them, she knew that she had bigger issues to deal with. There was no saving them until the Devil himself had been killed. Until then, it would be pointless to save them, because the minute she stopped one demon, another one would come and take its place.

As she got closer, she could see two more silhouettes at each side of the ruler of Hell. One of them she recognized as the man who had discovered them together. The same man who had murdered her nearly seven years ago...

The other man was on his knees, his head down. Zoe squinted, trying to see who it was as she sprinted towards them. A moment later, the man lifted his head, his brown hair falling into his dark eyes.

Zoe stopped in her tracks, immediately realizing who it was.

"Takuya!"

**and so ends another chapter. hope you guys liked it. the next chapter will be coming soon, and yeah, decided to give tommy and his brother a little cameo. its only fair ^_^ chapter 26 is coming soon**


	26. Chapter 26

**damn, my head is pounding. but i finally was able to finish this chapter. so on that note, i hope you likey ^_^**

**takuya: why's your head pounding?**

**me: cuz you wont leave me alone. now go away!**

**takuya: fine, jeez....**

**me: anyone have an aspirin? -_-;**

**Worlds Collide**

**Chapter 26**

Although it was after midnight, the explosions and fire illuminated the surroundings, giving Takuya a clear view. He could vaguely see Zoe in the distance, her blond hair whipping around her head as she ran towards him.

"Zoe!" He shouted. "Stay away!"

Lucifer looked down at him. "So, the blond one is your little girlfriend, huh? Interesting."

Zoe ignored his warnings, continuing her way forward. As a demon was about to jump on her, she lifted herself into air and flew directly over him.

"Dante, I want you to stop her," Lucifer commanded.

Dante smirked. "Here that, Takuya? I get to kill your bitch a second time. How does that make you feel?"

"Don't you dare fucking touch her!" Takuya snapped.

"Aw, cheer up. I won't make her suffer. Much," Dante added with a laugh.

The demon lifted himself up with his wings, then bulleted to the angel. Zoe dodged him as he tried to smash into her, and managed to skim his back with her blade as he went by.

"You stupid bitch!" He tackled her, causing her to drop her weapon.

_Damn!_ Zoe cursed herself. _Maybe I should just glue to stupid thing to my hand....._

"Lost your little weapon?" Dante mocked. "Either way, you can't kill me!"

"We'll see about that!" Zoe rocketed over to him with such a force, he was knocked to the ground.

Before he could do anything else, Zoe was on top of him. The angel punched him in the face, feeling a squirt of blood splash onto the front of her shredded shirt.

"Bitch!" Dante attempted to throw her off, only to have her ram his head into the pavement.

"Let Takuya go! Or I'll fucking kill you!" Her green eyes darkened as she continued to pound his face in.

Dante coughed up a mouthful of blood. "No! He's going to die! Just like you will."

"Oh yeah?" A ball of light formed in Zoe's hand.

Dante noticed this, and used all his strength to kick her off. He succeeded, but not before Zoe fired the ball at him. Dante hissed in pain as the light seared the skin on his shoulder. Zoe crashed into a telephone pole, causing it to collapse.

"Zoe!" Takuya cried out again. "Get out of here! Before it's too late!"

Lucifer laughed. "It is already too late, my foolish son. If Dante keeps it up, she'll be dead within minutes!"

"I wouldn't count on it." Takuya glared at him. "So far, the fight is pretty even. She's giving him a run for his money."

"Oh, he's just toying with her. You'll see." His father smiled, then turned his attention back on the battle.

Dante picked up a discarded axe and tried to swing it down onto Zoe, who was lying on top of the fallen pole. Zoe rolled away from the attack, then crouched down and whipped her leg against his. Dante crashed to the ground, then felt Zoe climb on top of him once again. The blond grabbed a hold of the axe, then tried to wrench it from his grip. Dante held tight, grunting as he attempted to keep it from slipping from his grasp.

"G-get offa me!" He hissed.

"Fuck you!" She yelled at him.

Seeing her beginning to get the upperhand, Dante twisted the handle and jerked the blade upward. Zoe cried out as the sharp metal slit her bare shoulder, blood starting to drip down her arm. The demon kicked her off, then lunged to chop her head off. Zoe rolled out of the way, then took hold of the weapon once again. She pulled it, causing him to flip over her, onto his back. A moment later, she rolled backwards and was on top of him. Her knees pinned his bat-wings to the ground.

"That asshole boyfriend of yours will be dead after I'm done with you!" Dante shouted, feeling the axe slide away from him.

Zoe rolled her eyes. "Yeah, right."

She punched him in the face, cracking his neck as it swung to the side. However, Dante heaved himself up from under her, knocking her to the ground. He then grabbed her around the waist, flying full force into a building. Zoe felt her bones crack as she was rammed into it, pinned in place by Dante's body.

"Zoe! Stop it, you asshole!" Takuya shouted.

"Be quiet!" Lucifer kicked him in the ribs.

Takuya coughed, glaring up at him. "Bastard."

Lucifer gave him an annoyed look. "Either shut up or I'll finish her up myself. Your choice."

Takuya remained silent, but continued to watch the battle with crimson eyes. _Rip his fucking limbs off, Zoe. Kill him ten times worse than when he killed_ _you,_ he thought to himself.

A ball of fire formed in Dante's hand, and he thrust it into the angel's chest. Zoe cried out as it seared her skin, but she managed to give him a sharp kick in the stomach. Dante grunted and fell away from her, giving her the opportunity to retalliate. Light beamed out of Zoe's hand in a blinding flash. The light made contact with the side of Dante's head, immediately burning his scalp and hair. Once the beam had diminished, the right side of his face was completely charred, and his hair had disintergrated.

Before he could attack her, an angel was thrown into him, knocking them both to the ground. Furious, he snapped the angel's neck, then grabbed the discarded sword he had been holding. Zoe dove as he tried to decapitate her, only to land directly next to her own blade. She grasped it and held it up as his blade crashed down onto it.

"Come on, Takuya. Let's get a closer look." Lucifer began to kick Takuya over to where Zoe and Dante were battling.

"Takuya!" Zoe called out to him.

Dante jumped onto her, causing them both to fall to the ground and drop them weapons. Zoe pushed up against him, then wrapped her arms around his waist. She propelled them forward hard enough to crash through a building. Takuya watched as they exited out of the opposite side, Zoe still clinging onto his rival. Dante slammed into a telephone pole and was pinned there by Zoe's body. The angel quickly placed her palms onto his chest, twin lights beaming into him.

Dante screamed, feeling his shirt char and his skin beginning to melt. A moment later, another demon rushed forward, knocking Zoe away from him. Zoe immediately grabbed hold of a nearby pipe and swung it at his head. Takuya smiled as the demon's decapitated head rolled away and landed in a gutter.

However, Dante had been given an opening while Zoe had fended off the monster. He took hold of her neck, then violently jerked it to the side.

"Zoe!" Takuya yelled, seeing his love crumple to the ground.

Dante turned to him, a satisfied smirk on his face. "Wow, that didn't take long at-"

His legs were swept out from underneath him, and he crashed to the pavement. Zoe stood up, her green eyes glimmering.

"You can't kill me that easily," she said incredulously. "I figured that you knew better."

"Bitch!" He scrambled up, attempting to tackle her.

Zoe side-stepped him, then clutched onto the sides of his shirt. She whipped him around, sending the demon into a pile of dead bodies.

As Takuya continued to helplessly watch the battle, he didn't notice as Alastair, a fellow demon, crept up behind him. Lucifer smiled, taking an axe from Alastair. He swiftly hid it behind his back, waiting for the right moment.

Dante bulleted over to Zoe, plowing her into a parked truck. Blood leaked from her rosy lips as the force of the attack of rattled her bones. Dante pummeled his fists into her stomach and chest, a fiery glow covering his hands.

"Stop it!" Takuya shouted. "Take me instead!"

Dante paused, letting Zoe collapse to the ground. The blond coughed, clutching onto her bleeding chest with one hand.

"Enough!" Lucifer bellowed.

His booming voice carried over through the entire population, causing demons and angels alike to pause with surprise.

"This is pathetic!" He continued. "Why anyone would think that Heaven would stand a chance against Hell is beyond me! We specialize in pain, torture, and death! The assumption that Heaven will prevail is absurd! Hell will not have mercy on anyone, not even on its own!"

Kouichi, Kouji, and J.P. stared at him, their mouths agape. What was he getting at?

"And I will prove that point by demonstrating on my own son!"

"Takuya!" Zoe desperately cried out, trying to get up.

The blade suddenly crashed down onto Takuya's neck, severing his head.

**holy shit! did any of you see that happening? well if you did, good for you ^_^ sorry the chapter was kinda short, but the next will be longer. see yaz**


	27. Chapter 27

**okay, you guys were wondering what would happen if angels and demons died. well, if you want a decent answer, their souls simply die out and they are no longer a part of existence. when someone dies and becomes and angel, that is their only chance to 'live' a second time i guess you can say. but once they're dead, thats it. its like they disappear and thats the end of it. demons are never real people, so they aren't exactly alive, but they're not dead. same thing happens to them too. their souls simply vanish, and they are no longer present**

**if you want a stupid answer, they all go wait at a bus stop waiting for a bus that is never going to show up. if you no likey the answers, then sorry. it doesnt really matter where they go in the story anyway, so they can go wherever you want ^_^**

**Worlds Collide**

**Chapter 27**

"Takuya!"

Zoe knelt on the ground in horror, watching as Takuya's decapitated head fell from his body. A spray of blood erupted from the stump of his neck, his body crumbling forward. She heard snickers, as well as gasps of shock.

The son of Satan was dead. Seconds later, the bloody battle resumed as if nothing had happened, angels and demons slaughtering one another in a grisly fashion.

"Takuya!" Zoe heard voices unanimously yell.

The blond numbly turned her head to see three demons rushing forward. Like Takuya and Dante, they resembled humans. They seemed to be screaming obscenities at Lucifer, all the while the Devil only laughed at them.

Zoe could feel herself becoming light-headed as tears silently poured down her cheeks in twin rivers. She no longer cared about the fight. She no longer cared about Hell taking over earth. The only thing she had ever really cared this much about was dead. Decapitation was the only true way to kill a demon, and Satan himself had indeed demonstrated the task.

The sounds of blades clattering and pained screams were unheard on her ears. Instead, the only noise audible to her was the sound of her own pounding broken heart. _Takuya...._

She barely registered the movement of Dante standing over her, giving her a sharp kick in her side. She landed on her back, then weakly turned her head to see a sword clutched in his hands. She hardly felt the blade gliding over her bare stomach, leaving thin, shallow cuts.

Lucifer seemed to be off in his own world of satisfation, drowning out the sounds of Takuya's angered friends.

Dante held the sword above his head, ready to whip it down into her neck. Zoe vacantly stared at him, blood and tears streaming down her defeated face. She tiredly closed her eyes, prepared to face her doom.

However, the blade never sliced down through her throat. She heard a pained grunt, then felt herself being scooped up by a pair of strong familiar arms.

She opened her eyes, stunned. "T-Takuya?!"

Realizing he had lost focus on the situation, Lucifer snapped his head up. "Wait, what?! No! It's impossible!"

Before him stood his son, fully intact. Kouichi, Kouji, and J.P. stared at their friend in awe, unbelieving at what they were seeing.

"Looks like you can't kill me," Takuya mocked.

"B-but it's not possible. The only way to truly kill a demon is to behead him!" Lucifer angrily protested. "You may be my son, but you are no different than the others when it comes to decapitation! Especially if it was done by me!"

Takuya chuckled, holding Zoe up against his chest tighter. "Well, things have a funny way of happening, don't they?"

Zoe stared up at Takuya, her emerald eyes glittering. She wrapped her arms around his neck, still not believing he was alive.

"Oh, thank god." She buried her face in his chest.

Lucifer scrutinized them, as if thinking. A moment later, his face beamed with realization.

"I understand what's going on," he said in a surprised tone. "When a demon dies, there must be no part of him left in existance."

Takuya scowled. "What do you mean?"

"Normally you would've died, but there was something keeping you alive, a part of you that is present elsewhere," Lucifer explained.

"Will you just fucking tell me already?" Takuya impatiently demanded. "You're not making any damn sense!"

Lucifer glared at him. "Don't you get it? A part of you lives inside that bitch of yours! Your spawn is growing inside her womb. As long as it's heart is beating, you will remain alive as well. Your blood courses through its system, so therefore, part of you lives in it."

Takuya and Zoe gawked at each other in shock. Zoe was pregnant with his child? How could that be? It was assumed that demons and angels would never be able to breed amongst each other. Then again, the theory was never proved otherwise, as it had never been attempted.

"Seize the angel!" The Devil screamed at his minions. "Kill the spawn growing inside of her, then kill her as well!"

Takuya spread his wings, then rocketed up into the sky.

"We have to get out of here," he breathlessly told her, still not completely sure if he had just heard right.

He was going to be a father? His child was growing inside of his beloved's body?

Although she too was in shock, Zoe noticed the army of demons pursuing them.

"Takuya, we have to go faster!" She said, quickly wrenching herself from his grip as her wings opened.

The two continued to speed through the sky and clouds, knowing exactly where they were going. Although the army of Hell was fast, Takuya and Zoe were faster. Within minutes, they had already disappeared from their view.

The two eventually landed on the mountain-top where Takuya had first taken them. The meadow was dangerous, as Dante knew its location. However, they would most likely be safe where they were.

"I don't believe this." Takuya sank down in the snow, his chocolate eyes wide.

"I don't either," Zoe whispered, joining him on the ground. "Everything's happening so fast..."

Takuya shook his head. "First that prick Dante finds us, then the war begins, then they try to kill me, then we find out that we're having a baby. What the fuck?"

Zoe nestled in his arms, burying her face in his chest. "I'm just glad that you're alive. The minute I thought I had lost you, I no longer cared whether or not I survived the battle."

Takuya stroked her hair. "Just out of curiousity, how can angels die?"

"Basically, its the same deal as demons. We have to be decapitated, but if we're mutilated enough, that will do the trick as well." Zoe looked up at him. "What are we going to do now?"

"_We're_ not doing anything," he replied. "_I'm_ going back to the battle."

"Takuya, you can't!" She protested. "You'll be killed! And you can't take on both your father and Dante."

Takuya's eyes turned crimson. "I have no choice, Zoe. We can't hide forever, and I'll do whatever it takes to protect you and....our child."

The last two words seemed to come out shaky.

"Are you upset?" Zoe asked, hearing the tone of his voice. "That we're having a baby?"

Takuya smiled at her. "To be honest with you, I'm ecstatic. But I'm still in shock over it, you know what I mean?"

"Hey, that baby saved your butt," Zoe told him.

"That it did." The brunette lightly touched Zoe's bare stomach. "I'm really going to kill Dante for cutting you up like this."

This time, it was Zoe's eyes that darkened. "No, Takuya. Dante's mine. I deserve revenge for what he's done to me, so don't try to take that away."

Takuya scowled. "It's too dangerous. I can't allow you to return to that area."

"What am I supposed to do?" She shot back. "Wait around for the apocalypse? No, we're in this together. And I know I can beat that bastard. I'll take care of Dante, and you take care of your father."

"Okay," Takuya finally relented. "But I'm still not happy about this."

Zoe gave a tired sigh. "I don't think any of us are happy with this. But we need to do something about it, whether or not we make it to the end."

"Yeah, you're right." Takuya pulled her into his lap, noticing the shallow cuts on her stomach already healing. "A baby...half demon and half angel. Wonder what it'll look like."

Zoe smirked. "Maybe it'll come out with angel wings and horns."

"Or maybe demon wings and a halo," Takuya said with a laugh. "This will be interestering...Well, if we make it at least."

The blond nodded mutely, tightly gripping his hand.

"You scared?" He asked.

"Yeah, I can't help it. Are you?"

Takuya rested his head atop of hers. "I'm scared for your safety, and the safety of our child. But overall, I'm ready to fight those bastards."

Zoe gently ran her fingers though his dark hair. "I'm ready, too. Wonder when my stupid leader will decide to show up."

Takuya snorted. "He's probably taking a damn nap."

"He claimed that he was waiting to see if Hell was planning a special attack. Personally, I think he was only waiting to see how much of a chance we had against you guys," she replied. "I'm surprised how well we're holding up."

"Yeah, you guys seem tough and all, but Hell specializes in pain and death."

Zoe rolled her eyes. "No kidding."

The brunette stood up, pulling he along with him. "Now that we've rested for a few minutes, we should start heading back."

"Yeah, you're right. I think three of your friends started yelling at your father, so I'm afraid that he might've hurt them," she said.

"What did they look like?" Takuya nervously asked.

Zoe thought for a moment, trying to remember their faces. "Well, one of them was a little overweight, and the other two looked similar. I think they were twins."

"Shit," Takuya muttered. "The fucking Devil hates it when anyone talks back to him, so he's probably furious at them. I hope he didn't kill 'em."

"I hope my friend, Jasmine, is still alive. Even though she hates me," she said with a sigh.

Takuya spread his wings. "I'm sure she doesn't hate you."

"I lied to her and kept our relationship a secret. She doesn't understand that it did it to protect her," Zoe told him. "Either way, she's not too keen on the idea of me being with the son of Satan."

"Well, she might be mad, but she'll get over it. Just give her time," Takuya said.

Zoe brushed a strand of hair from her face. "Time is something that we don't have much of. For all I know, she might be dead already."

"Let's just hope for the best." Takuya held her hand. "Ready?"

Zoe's white wings spread out, squeezing his hand tighter. "Yes."

The two set off to return to earth, dreading what may have happened in their short abscence.

**nope, takuya's not dead. ^_^ did you really think i would just end it like that? hell no! and yes you heard right. zoe's pregnant! time for a baby shower! what do you guys need?**

**takuya: for one thing, our sanity....**

**me: *smacks him upside the head* i'm serious, you idiot! what do you need for the baby?**

**takuya: I dont fucking know! everything by the looks of it....and fire-proof baby clothes...**

**me: where do i find that?**

**takuya: i dunno. Demonic Babies R Us?**

**me: *writes it down* can you give me directions? no wait. i'll send kouichi!**

**kouichi: why me?**

**me: you can fly, i cant**

**kouichi: *hands me a redbull* drink this. redbull gives you wiiiiiiings!**

**anyway please review and let me know what you think of the story so far. if you dont like it, sorry. but chapter 28 is coming soon.**


	28. Chapter 28

**okay, you guys might think its weird to have a half-demon and half-angel baby, by my question is 'why not'? after all, i have the magic capabilities of typing the stuff down. and if they live long enough to actually have the baby, i think i know what i want to do for it (looks-wise). also, im just going to finish this story before i continue on with falling from grace. i figure once the weight of this story is off my shoulders, ill be able to think more clearly for the other story. so until this story ends (probably another 6-7 chapters) dont expect anymore chapters of falling from grace to come out. **

**Worlds Collide**

**Chapter 28**

Although his blood was boiling, Lucifer smiled as he watched the spectacle before him. Dante had resumed with the battle, taking his aggression out on other angels.

"Let us go, you asshole!"

Annoyed, Lucifer glanced at the three demons wrapped up in chains behind him. Their defiance had cost them their freedom. They should've known better, however. They knew damn well what the penalty for treason was, so they easily could've avoided the situation.

"Silence!" He barked. "You brought this upon yourselves. If you had just kept your fucking mouths shut, I wouldn't have done this to you."

"You tried to kill your own fucking son!" Kouji screamed at him. "I don't care if he fucked a hundred angels! It still didn't give you the right to try to kill him!"

Lucifer grabbed him around the throat, lifting him into the air. "You listen to me, you little shit! I have every right in the world to do as I please! If you don't like it, too damn bad!"

Kouji was flung to the side, a small trickle of blood leaking from his lower lip.

"Bastard," Kouichi muttered.

"What was that?" Lucifer growled, staring at Kouji's twin. "You have something to say to me?"

Kouichi's sapphire eyes bore into him. "Not really. I just think you're a bastard."

The corner of Lucifer's mouth slightly twitched. He slammed his fist into Kouichi's stomach, causing him to double over in pain.

"What about you, tubby?" He walked over to J.P. and sneered at him. "Do have any comments you'd like to share with me."

J.P. glowered at him for a moment, then dropped his gaze to the ground.

"Nothing to say? Out of you three, you always were the weakest and most pathetic of all."

"Fuck you," J.P. snapped.

"J.P., just ignore him," Kouichi hissed. "He wants you to get pissed."

Lucifer looked at the short-haired twin and smiled. "Well, I need something to pass the time until something even remotely exciting happens."

As if to answer his call, there was a loud boom of thunder overhead. A quick flash of lightning lit the pitch-black sky, and a large beam of white light fell from the heavens. The beam went all the way down to the pavement, immediately burning any demons in its way.

The light then disappated, leaving behind a lone man in its wake. His long white hair cascaded down his back and shoulders, and his matching beard went all the way down to his waist. The white robe he wore was adorned with gold trimmings.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the mighty lord himself!" Lucifer called out in a mocking tone. "I was wondering when you would finally show up."

"I was waiting to see if you had a special attack you were plotting!" He shot back.

Lucifer rolled his eyes. "You really are an idiot, aren't you? I don't need a special tactic, not even when it comes to dealing with you guys. Look around. My demons are slicing through your weak angels like butter."

The bearded man scanned his surroundings. "Yes, but I also notice plenty of demon carcasses lying around as well. So at least my army is giving yours a run for their money."

"Hardly," Lucifer replied with a laugh. "Well, you've missed quite a show in your absence, I must say. Interesting spectacle involving my son and one of your filthy angels."

The lord snorted. "I doubt my angels are filthy, especially compared to such disgusting creatures as your demons. And what is this spectacle you speak of? Did my angel rip your son to shreds?"

"Nah, not exactly. It seems that you will be throwing yourselves a little baby shower," Lucifer called out, his eyes dark.

"What do you mean?" He asked with a frown.

"Clear your ears out and listen, gramps! My son knocked up one of your angels!" Lucifer shouted, cupping his hands to mouth to carry the reply.

The lord's eyes widened. "What?!"

"I know, it's shocking to think about. I tried to kill my son, but he didn't die because his blood runs through the unborn baby's system. I think the angel's name was Zoe, by the way. In case that information helps."

"Zoe." His hands angrily clenched into fists, rays of light glowing on them. "That little traitor."

"How do you think I feel?" Lucifer mocked. "My son got her pregnant for fuck's sake. Not just a random demon, but my own fucking son."

"I don't believe this....where are they?"

Lucifer rolled his eyes. "Gee, if I knew that one, then I'd be killing them both right about now. They ran off, but I have a feeling that they'll be back soon enough."

Just then, Dante flew over.

"What are you doing?" Dante demanded. "Shouldn't you be trying to kill him?"

"There will be plenty of time for that later. But for now, I decided to give him a little bit of insight on the situation." Lucifer turned his attention back on the ruler of Heaven. "So, looks like we've got a half-breed on our hands. Half demon and half angel. How do you feel about that?"

"It disgusts me," he hissed. "But just because you're filling me in on things, it doesn't make us allies."

Lucifer looked at him in disgust. "Me be allies with you? Don't flatter yourself. I just figured I'd give you a parting gift before I kill you. You can finish off that traitorous little angel of yours while I annihilate my son."

Jasmine, who had been flying overhead, landed on a nearby building. She sank to her knees on the rooftop, away from everyone's sight for now. _This is crazy,_ she thought to herself._ So not only has Zoe been lying to me, but she's pregnant, too? What the fuck?_

"How could she go behind my back like this?" She muttered. "I'm her best friend...."

_Cut her some slack. She didn't tell you because she knew you wouldn't understand. And you don't for that matter. You looked at her like she was a monster for falling for a demon._

Jasmine sighed, rubbing her temples. As angry as she was about the situation, Zoe was her best friend.

"I'm gonna lose it. But I have to help her out of this. If I was in this postion, she would have my back."

She would have to be careful, though. Not only of the Devil or God, but their feuding armies. Jasmine had already slaughtered her way through several dozen of the demons, but if the angels realized what she was up to, they might attack her too. None of them understood what Zoe was going through, nor did they care. If anything, they only hated Zoe more because of it.

Suddenly, in the distance, she saw two approaching figures. One of them was a brunette, clad in dark clothing and jet-black wings. The other was a blond, her long graceful wings carrying her over the horizon.

"It's them," she quietly said. "I hope they're careful."

Back on the ground, Kouichi looked up.

"It's Takuya," he loudly whispered. "He's coming back."

Kouji rolled his eyes. "That idiot. He should've stayed away."

J.P. glanced at him. "And hide forever? You know he can't do that, not that he would want to. Now's his only chance to try to fix things."

"His girlfriend's coming back, too," Kouichi added. "And she's pretty fine."

Kouji shot him a dirty look.

"What? She is," Kouichi defended himself.

"Shhhh!" J.P. hissed at them. "Keep your fucking voices down."

It was too late, however. Lucifer had already spotted Takuya and Zoe coming towards them.

Up in the sky, Takuya noticed the man in white. "Looks like your leader finally decided to make an appearance."

"Shit," Zoe muttered.

"Why? What's wrong?" Takuya asked. "I figured that you'd be happy seeing him here. You know, to help stop my stupid father from taking over the earth."

"Takuya, notice how they're not fighting? You father must've told him about us," she replied, a worried look on her face. "He looks furious that I defied him."

"Shit," Takuya cursed. "I'll stave off the fucking Devil, and you try to explain yourself to your leader. But keep an eye out for Dante. You know he's just dying to to get a hold of you."

Lucifer watched with amusement as Takuya torpedoed himself straight forward. He was thrown backward into a building, his son pummeling his fists into his stomach.

"Get off me, you little bastard!" Lucifer punched him in the face, sending him flying.

Zoe worridly glanced at Takuya, then quickly made her way to the Lord.

"Sir, I-"

"I don't want to hear it," he snapped. "You have defied me in the worst possible way. You snuck around behind my back, and for what? A demon?"

"I love him," she shot back. "You might not agree with what I'm doing, but I want you to know that I do love him."

The Lord sneered at her. "You cannot love a demon, nor can he love you. He is incapable of such emotion."

"No, he does care about me." Zoe glared at him. "And he does love me."

He shook his head in disappointment. "And I thought you were loyal. This is why I sent you to lead my army, for your power is extraordinary. We can see that I was gravely wrong, however."

"I didn't do it to defy you. It just kind of happened out of nowhere. Please, just let me explain."

"I don't want to listen to it, Zoe. It's too late, whether or not I do decide to forgive you. You are carrying his spawn, a hideous half-breed!" He yelled at her. "You are of no use to me anymore. I'm sorry Zoe, but you know what happens now."

Lucifer, who had been watching, was slammed into an already smashed-up car. Takuya pounced on him, stabbing a shard of glass into his throat. Lucifer kicked him off, then began to steadily pull the glass out of his bloody throat.

Takuya glanced over at Zoe, then saw her fall to her knees. "Zoe!"

"You are hereby banned from Heaven, and you are no longer worthy of being one of my angels!" The bearded man shouted, a beam of light forming in his hand.

Zoe felt herself weakening, unable to move. The light then shot out and encased her entire body with a blinding flash.

"Zoe!" Takuya rushed over to help her, only to be thrown into a telephone pole.

The blond screamed, feeling herself changing as the light seared her skin.

**okay, that wraps up chapter 28. i know, you hate cliffhangers, but give me a break, i've had a long day.**

**takuya: doesn't look like you've had a tough day. you're eating a slice of chocolate cream pie**

**me: and im eating it cuz of my long day. get it?**

**takuya: no, you just seem lazy**

**me: leave me alone! i can do what i want! *angrily waves fork at him***

**takuya: whatever, nutjob**

**me: whatever, idiot. so anyway, stay tuned for chapter 28, alrighty? okay, then please review to let me know how you liked this chapter. laterz**


	29. Chapter 29

**note: okay, i will be continuing Falling from Grace. but im just going to wait until i've finished with Words Collide, so i can concentrate on it better. so dont worry, its not discontinued, it just wont be updated until this story is done (so about a week, maybe week and a half depending on how fast i can update) alrighty then, here is chapter 29**

**Worlds Collide**

**Chapter 29**

"Zoe!" Takuya screamed, trying to break himself free of Lucifer's grip.

The light covering Zoe began to steadily turn black, completely hiding her in the darkness.

Takuya elbowed Lucifer in the stomach, wrenching himself free. He then proceeded to slam his father onto upturned pole, impaling him.

"You little shit!" Lucifer struggled to pull the jagged pole out of his chest.

Takuya ignored him, running over to where Zoe was. He attempted to pull her from the dark light, only to be burnt by it.

"What the fuck?" He cried, rubbing his sore arm.

"You can't do anything to free her!" The Lord yelled. "She will only come out once the process is complete, which shouldn't be much longer."

The brunette stared at the black covering, horrified by Zoe's agonized screams. "What are you doing to her?!"

"You shall see soon enough," he rudely replied. "She betrayed me, and she knew what the consequences would be."

"I'll kill you for this!" Takuya's eyes turned crimson.

Just then, Dante jumped up and wrapped a chain around his throat, choking him. Annoyed, Takuya grabbed hold of the chain and yanked it with all his strength. Dante lost hold of it from the force and slammed into a nearby tree. Normally the brunette would've laughed at the demon's stupidity, but this time he was too nervous about Zoe.

The light surrrounding Zoe slowly disappated, leaving behind a cloudy mist.

"Zoe?" Takuya called out, rushing to her side.

The blond looked up, her emerald eyes flashing with anger.

When Takuya saw her, he stopped in his tracks, breathless. Zoe slowly turned her head, her blond hair whipping around her face. Her angel wings were completely black, as were her clothes.

"What happened to her?" Kouji asked.

Kouichi glanced at him, then turned his attention back onto Zoe. "She's a fallen angel now."

"Zoe?" Takuya walked over to her, dropping to his knees. "Are you okay?"

Zoe didn't reply, only vacantly staring into nothingness. Takuya gathered her into his arms, where she fell limp.

"What did you do to her?" He demanded, his blood boiling.

"Isn't it obvious? She is no longer an angel, you idiot." Lucifer chuckled. "Once an angel is banned from Heaven, they're known as fallen angels. They pretty much look the same, besides the black wings or course."

Dante came up behind Takuya and laughed. "Aw, isn't that too bad? Well, at least a fallen angel is a step up from a regular angel."

Hearing Dante's voice suddenly alerted Zoe. She flew out of Takuya's arms and smashed Dante into a building. Surprised, Takuya looked back to see Zoe pounding into the demon repeatedly.

"What the fuck! Get off me!" Dante cried, trying to shield himself from the blows.

"Get him, Zoe!" Takuya excitedly called out. "Beat the shit outta him!"

Lucifer looked at the Lord. "Well, I gave you your parting gift, now it's time to finish you off."

"I don't think so," he angrily replied, a ball of light forming in his hand.

While those two were distracted, Takuya quickly made his way over to his friends.

"You guys okay?" He asked, taking hold of the chain around Kouji.

"We're fine," Kouji replied as Takuya ripped the metal off him.

Kouichi looked over at Zoe and Dante. "Wow, your girl's kicking his ass."

Takuya smirked, ripping off yet another chain. "That's my angel."

"_Fallen_ angel," J.P. corrected. "How do you feel about that?"

"As long as she's okay, I'm not worried about it," Takuya said. "Besides, she looks good in black."

Kouichi laughed. "By the looks of the fight, she seems okay. You can tell that Dante is freaked out."

"Well, what about those two?" Kouji asked, gesturing at the battling rulers.

"That's easy," Takuya said. "Wait for one of them to kill the other. Whoever is left standing is the one I'll fight."

"So you're just gonna wait?" Kouji cocked an eyebrow.

Takuya snorted. "Hey, give me a break. Either way, I'm in for a fight. I really don't want to take on both of them, do you?"

The three of them vehemently shook their heads. "No, we're good."

"Thought so." Takuya began to watch Zoe and Dante again. "C'mon Zoe! Kill him!"

"Shut up!" Dante yelled.

Zoe punched Dante in the face, sending him backwards. A ball of fire began to form in Dante's hand as he recovered.

"You'll pay for this, you bitch!" He swung his arm, trying to fling the flame in her direction.

Zoe evaded the attack, a ball of light forming in her own hand. However, this time, the light was black. She didn't miss her target.

Dante screamed as the darkness sizzled his skin, leaving behind painful blisters and burns. "I'll kill you!"

He tackled her to the ground, hard enough to leave a crater in the concrete. The blond rolled them over, then grabbed a discarded blade. Sitting on top of him, she slashed it across his chest, a squirt of blood spraying onto her. Dante grabbed hold of the blade, tipping it upward. He managed to slice it upward, straight into her neck. Zoe flew backward, holding a hand to her now gushing neck.

"Zoe!" Takuya called up to her. "You okay?"

For the first time, Zoe spoke. "I'm fine. Just stay back while I rip him apart!"

Takuya grinned. "Will do!"

"Do you guys got any popcorn?" Kouichi joked.

A moment later, an angel was hurled into him, sending them both to the ground.

"Ow!" Kouichi opened his eyes to see the angel lying on top of him, her head on his chest.

"Dammit," the angel muttered, rolling herself off.

Kouichi stared at her beautiful dark hair and icy blue eyes. "Hey, hottie. If we survive, do you wanna go out sometime?"

Jasmine gave him a disgusted look then kicked him in the ribs before flying away.

Kouji burst out laughing. "Denied!"

"Fuck you. I know she wants me," Kouichi replied, brushing himself off.

"Just keep telling yourself that," J.P. joked.

There was an explosion as Lucifer shot an onslaught of fireballs towards the the ruler of Heaven. Buildings burst into flames, trees collapsed, and telephone poles caught fire. The bearded man retaliated with his own wall of light, sending it straight into the Devil. Lucifer was thrown back from the force, stilll greatly amused.

"Isn't this just fun? Just like old fucking times!" Lucifer jumped up, noticing a nearby sword. "You are too weak, old man! Just give up and I promise to give you a quicker and less painful death!"

"I don't think so," he shot back. "If I die, I'm taking you with me!"

"Sure, that's what they all say. You may have the power, but you lack agility and physical strength." Lucifer tackled him to the ground, then pinned him with one hand.

He used the other to send a burst of fire directly into the Lord's face. The heat burnt him, but he was able to heave the Devil off seconds later. He then proceeded to send yet another sphere of light at him. Lucifer hissed through his teeth as his skin was charred. Just as he was about to be attacked again, he quickly grabbed the blade he had spotted. He swung it, hitting his desired target.

The bearded man's eyes widened in shock, blood seeping out of the perfectly straight line in his neck.

"I really am disappointed in you," Lucifer sneered. "You've definitely lost your touch, old man. This fight was nothing more than a joke."

The man remained silent, a look of defeat in his face. A moment later, his severed head slid off his body with a sickening thud. His body collapsed in a pool of blood, then lay there unmoving.

The angels froze in horror, staring at their dead leader with their mouths gaped open. The surrounding demons laughed sadistically, then began to slaughter the astonished angels in a frenzy of blood.

Zoe paused from her battle with Dante to glance at the lifeless body, her green eyes emotionless. She then turned her attention back onto Dante, kicking him into a tree.

"Holy shit," Takuya said. "That didn't take long at all."

Lucifer burst out laughing. "For the so-called 'mighty' leader, that was one of the most pathetic fights I've ever had the displeasure of being bothered with. Let this be a lesson to you. If you wish to die less painlessly, give up now while you still have a chance!"

"Stop it," Takuya hissed at him. "Just stop this bullshit already."

Lucifer smirked. "Now why would I do that? I have basically taken over the earth by the looks of it. Now that their precious god is dead, who will protect and rule them?"

"Do you honestly think this is going to work out, you stupid bastard? You have enough crap on your plate ruling Hell. What makes you think you can keep track of Heaven and earth as well?" The brunette scoffed.

"I have no care about Heaven. If they're smart and retreat, then they can nominate some other weak little fuck to be their ruler. All I care about is earth and enslaving the survivors," Lucifer replied.

Takuya bore his eyes into his father's. "Not if I have any say about it."

"Do you really think you can stop me? You saw how simple it was to kill the moron in the white, and he was probably stronger than you. My son, you don't stand a chance against me."

"We'll see about that," Takuya growled, his body heating up.

"Fine. Have it your way," Lucifer said, throwing himself forward.

Kouji looked at his twin. "Well, we got two fights on our hands. Takuya and Lucifer, and Zoe and Dante. How do you see the outcomes as?"

Kouichi sighed. "I can see Zoe beating the little shit, but I'm not sure about Takuya. I want to give him the benefit of the doubt, but the Devil is no joke. This is as bad as it can get, and if Takuya survives, he's a lucky bastard."

**alrighty, that is the end of chapter 29. now zoe's a fallen angel, cool huh? fallen angels are badass! so we got zoe vs. dante and takuya vs. satan. who will win? who will lose? who will survive? we shall soon find out so stay tuned for chapter 30, which is going to be pretty damn actiony if i do say so myself**

**takuya: is 'actiony' even a real word?**

**me: everything is a word, takuya. just because no one else uses it or has heard of it, it is now a word just cuz i said it**

**takuya: whatever. so am i going to win?**

**me: uh....i dunno....**

**takuya: what do you mean?!**

**me: i have to write the chapter, so go away!**

**takuya: *walks away grumbling***

**kouichi: damn, you killed god off pretty fast**

**me: in my eyes, he's an asshole so i decided to kill him and be done with it. besides, i got sick of him. now we can focus on the important fights while the angels go take a poll on who can be the new god. so far the nominees are as followed:**

**1. rick james**

**2. this hobo who just tried to steal my sandwich. his name is bob by the way**

**3. stewie griffen**

**4. and the guy who holds the cue cards for the today show, who will remain unnamed**

**you vote! ^_^**


	30. Chapter 30

**hello again ^_^ i have a new poll up (my first and only actually) so if you're bored and have nothing better to do, then right there is ten seconds you can waste of your life. maybe a weird question, but this is me so you should've expected it, dammit!**

**takuya: calm down, ya lunatic**

**me: don't tell me to calm down! *eyes become white and demonic***

**takuya: oh, shit! *runs away***

**Worlds Collide**

**Chapter 30**

Lucifer hurled himself at Takuya, sending them both into the side of the building.

"We can't just watch him get killed," Kouichi said. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm gonna get off my ass and help."

Kouji nodded. "J.P. and I will help Takuya, and you can help Zoe."

"Alright." Kouichi flew off into the direction of Zoe's fight with Dante.

"Well, let's go," J.P. said.

The two of them bulleted into Lucifer, who had Takuya pressed up against the building. Kouji slammed him in the side of the head, while J.P. pried him off of Takuya. Annoyed, Lucifer shot at them with fire balls.

"Shit!" Kouji leapt back as he tried to evade the attack.

Unfortunately for him, one of them grazed his shoulder, severely burning it. J.P. managed to dodge them, then countered with an explosion of flames. Unaffected, Lucifer punched him in the stomach. Takuya grabbed his father's head, sharply twisting it until he heard a faint crack.

"You little bastard!" Lucifer hissed, throwing him almost twenty feet away.

He then proceeded to snap his broken neck back into place, as if it had only been dislocated. A moment later, he took hold of a nearby pole and stabbed it down into J.P.'s chest. The demon screamed as blood gushed from his wound, the pole pinning him to the concrete. Just as Lucifer was about to decapitate him with a second pole, Kouji hit him on the side of the head with a brick. A trickle of blood began to leak down from his temple.

Lucifer turned, his eyes crimson. "A brick? Really?"

"Whatever works," Kouji replied, getting ready to slam it into him yet again.

"I don't think so." Lucifer grabbed him around the throat with one hand, then lifted his other to gouge Kouji's eyes out.

Takuya pelted him with a fire ball, the pain immediately causing him to release the raven-haired demon.

The Devil chuckled. "I have to admit, this is pretty amusing. However, I think our little friend, Dante, needs just a little more power to make things more interesting. Don't you think?"

A red glowing light surrounded his left hand, then shot off into Dante's direction.

"Shit! Guys, be careful!" Takuya warned.

Zoe, who had been beating the life out of Dante with Kouichi, looked up with surprise. She moved backward as the fiery light covered a bloodied Dante. The dirty-blond demon laughed, feeling himself healing and becoming stronger. Zoe and Kouichi glanced at each other, knowing that there was no way to stop the change.

Seconds later, Dante grinned. He had grown taller by almost six inches, and had put on another fifty pounds in muscle.

"Dammit," Kouichi muttered.

Zoe glared at Dante, then tackled him to the ground. The two skidded in the pavement, a fissure forming from the force of the attack. Dante snickered, then rolled them over as they continued to skid. Zoe groaned, the concrete chafing at her soft wings. A trail of black feathers led to where they eventually came to a stop. Before Dante could pound his fist into her, Kouichi abruptly yanked him off. Angry, Dante turned and lifted Kouichi by his shoulders. He then began to push them inward, beginning to crush his bones.

Zoe kicked Dante's legs out from under him, causing him and Kouichi to both fall. The blond climbed on top of the sadistic demon, her green eyes burning into him. She clung onto him tightly as a black veil of light covered them. Normally Dante would have been rendered powerless against the attack, but with his gained abilities, he simply grabbed her around the neck. Zoe made a choked sound as Dante sat up, his fingers digging into her soft flesh. Kouichi was still trying to recover from the attack, but he managed to throw himself into Dante. This time, however, Dante did not fall.

"Worthless creature," the dirty-blond demon hissed, sending a burst of flame into Kouichi's face.

"Fuck!" Kouichi fell backward, the heat stinging his face and eyes.

Dante burst out laughing, sqeezing a bone-crushing force into Zoe's throat. The blond kicked him in the stomach, but not hard enough to cause him to release her.

_Damn!_ She thought to herself. _Think of something, and quick!_

To her luck, she didn't have to think. A beam of light seared into Dante's cheek, paining and surprising him.

"What the fuck!" He dropped Zoe onto the ground, then wildly turned around to see a dark-haired angel flying over to him.

"Take that, you motherfucker!" Jasmine yelled, hurling a glowing sphere into his chest.

Dante grunted, then gave Zoe a brisk kick in the side as she recovered.

"Ow! Asshole!" Zoe swept her legs under his, sending him crashing down.

Kouichi, who was regaining his eyesight, smiled. "Hey, remember me?"

Jasmine rolled her eyes. "Don't even start with me. I don't like your type, but I'm still going to help Zoe."

"It's cool," Kouichi said in a husky voice. "I might be able to get you to change your mind about me when this fight is over."

Jasmine blushed, her glittering blue eyes meeting with his sapphire ones. "I wouldn't count on it."

Zoe grabbed a nearby blade, then used it to pin Dante's wing to the ground.

"What the fuck!" Dante attempted to pull it out, only to be punched and held down by Zoe.

The blond had a second blade in her hand, and she climbed on top of him. She then slammed it down into his throat, a squirt of blood spraying the front of her shredded black shirt.

Dante coughed, then swung his arm at her with all his might. Zoe was thrown several feet away, landing in a pile of shattered glass from a destroyed window. She hissed in pain, carefully pulling a large shard from her side.

Dante yanked the blade out of his wing, then flung it at Kouichi and Jasmine. Kouichi grabbed the angel and moved them both out of the way. He then shoved her behind his back as he sent out a barrage of fire balls.

"How you like that, asshole?" Kouichi called out as they hit Dante.

Jasmine stepped out from behind him, sending out beams of light at the demon.

"No more playing!" Dante turned his attention onto a demolished car, then concentrated on it.

"What's he doing?" Jasmine asked, her eyes narrowing.

"I'm not sure," Kouichi said. "Just keep shooting at him."

The car levitated, then flew forward at the two. They were forced backward into a building, crushed beneath the weight of the car.

Dante laughed. "Didn't know I could levitate things now, huh?"

Zoe grabbed hold of him, then flew upward. She sent him crashing into a metal streetlight, the bulb shattering and sending sparks to rain down onto Dante's head.

He glared at her. "Wanna take the fight into the air? Fine!"

The demon grabbed hold of her long hair, dragging her higher into the air. Zoe jerked her head, causing him to release his grip on her. She slammed into him, sending him a few feet back. As Dante went to retaliate, Zoe began to circle around him to make his aim that much more difficult.

"Stay still, you stupid bitch!" He yelled as he narrrowly missed punching her.

Zoe leaned back slightly, then shot forward. She nailed him in the stomach, then grabbed hold of him again. Another veil of darkness surrounded them, this one more powerful than the previous one. Dante screamed, feeling the black light sucking his energy out. He desperately lashed out at her, cutting her on the cheek with one of his sharp nails. Zoe ignored the blood as it leaked down her face and continued to cling onto him.

"L-let go!" Dante sent a burst of flames into her, knocking her off.

Zoe held back the tears of pain, the fire nearly destroying the remains of her shirt. _Asshole,_ she thought. _Gonna need a new shirt once I'm done_ _with him..._

Dante chuckled. "You're good, but I'm afraid that you're not good enough. As soon as I'm done killing you, I'm going to kill your two little friends. Then when that's all over and done with, I'm going to watch as Lucifer finishes off that pathetic son of his."

Zoe's emerald eyes took on an ominous onxy color, much like Takuya's when he was infuriated. "What did you just call him?"

Dante snorted. "What, Takuya? He's weak, pathetic, idiotic, and a useless piece of shit!"

"I thought so," Zoe said icily.

Before Dante realized what was going on, she placed a hand on each of his shoulders. He could feel his bones becoming more frail and his blood beginning to boil as she held tight onto him. She had covered him with one more draining shield of darkness. Contrary to the others, this one not only absorbed his energy, but paralyzed him as well. His eyes grew wide with terror as the pain became more intense. Zoe's grip on him tightened, her fingers digging into his skin. A moment later, she bulleted him down back to towards earth. Dante screamed as they rocketed to the ground, unable to stop her in any way.

Zoe smirked, their speed increasing. Seconds later, she slammed him into the pavement, a large crater forming around them. Dante coughed up a mouthful of blood, barely concious. Zoe noticed a collection of jagged metal poles and grabbed them. She then proceeded to impale him with them, taking special care where she wanted them to go. A minute later, he was pinned to the ground, a pole in each wing, both arms, his chest, his stomach, each shoulder, and both legs.

"Just fucking finish me already," he snapped, a dribble of blood leaking from his mouth.

Zoe stood up, satisfied with her work. "Oh, no. I have other plans for you later."

"Zoe!"

The blond turned around to see Kouichi and Jasmine squeezing out from behind the totaled car.

"Bastard," Kouichi muttered.

"You okay?" Jasmine asked, rushing over to her.

"I'm fine," Zoe replied. "I'll deal with him later, but for now, we have to help Takuya."

**okay next chapter is the final showdown between takuya and satan. i decided to let the others help so they didn't feel useless**

**the others: *sarcastically* gee thanks**

**me: anytime. i mean, you guys would look pretty damn stupid if you just sat on your asses and watched. so on that note, stay tuned for chapter 31. laterz ^_^**


	31. Chapter 31

**well, looks like we've got another asshole on our hands ^_^ goes by the name of R kelly (gee wonder how he came up with that) well R kelly, i think its time that you come out of the closet now. i understand that you enjoy pissing on people (as your review implied) so id like to introduce you to my flamer by the name of bloodbathsucks....oh, you already know each other? there's a clip you say? oh, well in that case, lets roll it ^_^**

**clip of R kelly being raped up the ass by bloodbathsucks**

**r kelly: oh, yes! harder, harder! penetrate me already. and then when you're done, those horny prison inmates can have their way with me ^_^ harder!**

**bloodbathsucks: hold still, you little shit! the more you move, the less room my tiny cock has in that loose ass of yours...why are you so loose anyway?**

**r kelly: tis a secret ^_^ come on, make me piss all over myself! spank me like my daddy never spanked me! rape me like my brother never raped me!**

**bloodbathsucks: damn, your ass is still tighter than mine, though. *finishes up, causing r kelly to piss himself***

**r kelly: good thing i had this cup to catch it in *drinks the piss* aaaahhhhhhh refreshing! next please! *inmates walk over and make him bend over to get the bar of soap* i just love 'dropping' the soap!**

**R kelly, word of advice. dont fuck around with the wrong people, though i do enjoy your stupidity. it amuses me and i think im going to continue doing it until im bored, which may take quite awhile. so go ahead, send me another message saying that you wanna piss on me and other writers. its one more review to add onto my others. on that note, laterz. and make sure those inmates dont get ahold of the soap or they might just shove it up your ass**

**Worlds Collide**

**Chapter 31**

Lucifer laughed. "Do you really think you can beat me?"

"Possibly," Takuya nonchalantly replied. "Depends on how much you piss me off."

"Don't be ridiculous. I've already knocked your stupid friends out," Lucifer pointed out. "Who else is going to help you?"

As if on cue, Zoe came out of nowhere and slammed him into a building.

"Zoe?" Takuya's eyes went wide as he rushed over to them. "Get away from him! It's too dangerous!"

The blond glanced back at him for a brief second, then refocused on Lucifer. The Devil spit out a mouthful of blood, not attempting to push her away as she held him against the wall. Instead, he smirked at her.

"Don't waste your energy, for you don't stand a chance against me," he haughtily told her.

Zoe punched him in the stomach, then struck him across the face. Blood spurted out of his mouth, but he didn't see too affected by the blows. Zoe then noticed a discarded blade on the ground. She kicked it upward, catching it in her hand. Lucifer was surprised as she swiped it across his throat, then double backed and slashed him from one side of his face to the other.

"You bitch!" He glared at her, then sent her flying backwards from a sudden burst of flames.

Takuya caught her in his arms, then shoved her protectively behind him.

"Stay back, Zoe," he commanded. "This is my fight."

"But I can't just stand here and let him kill you," she pleaded with him.

From the corner of her eye, she could see Kouichi and Jasmine tending to the unconscious bodies of Kouji and J.P.

"Dude, wake up!" Kouichi slapped Kouji across the face.

"Ow! Asshole!" Kouji angrily replied, rubbing his sore cheek.

Takuya gave Zoe a quick peck on the lips, then brushed a strand of hair out of her face. "I'm sorry, but this is something I have to do myself."

"Oh, you won't have a choice in that matter," Lucifer cut in.

Zoe was suddenly thrust backward by an unseen force, landing near the others. A moment later, five metal poles rose from the ground, and shot at them.

"Shit!" Takuya screamed, seeing all five of them pinned to a building.

Kouichi and Jasmine had been impaled through the stomach, Kouji had a pole in his left shoulder, Zoe had one directly through her chest, and J.P.'s pole was just below his throat.

Before Takuya could help them, his father tackled him. In his hand was the same sword he had given to Dante, the blade with silver skull carvings throughout it. He attempted to stab Takuya in the chest with it, yet the brunette managed to grab hold of it and keep it a few inches away.

"Give up, Takuya! You can't beat me! No one can!" Lucifer said triumphantly.

"Takuya!" Zoe called out, desperatly trying to pull the bloodied pole out out her chest.

Sweat trickled down Takuya's face as he struggled to keep the blade at bay. He suddenly jerked it, sending the handle straight into Lucifer's jaw.

"Fuck!" Lucifer's hold on the weapon slightly weakened as he felt his jaw dislocate.

The brunette then used one hand to punch him in the mouth, sending the Devil to cry out in pain. Takuya grabbed hold of both of his shoulders, then used his strength to lift both of them up. He flew full-speed into a demolished van, glass and metal exploding around them. Lucifer quickly popped his lower jaw back into place, still giving Takuya an opening to ram a jagged shard of glass into his throat.

Despite the slit and stabbed throat, the cut up face, and the sore jaw, Lucifer didn't seem to affected by his injuries. He sent a fire ball into Takuya, which caused him to fall backwards.

"Takuya!" Zoe's fingers struggled to get a good grip on the slick pole.

She groaned in pain and frustration as the blood continued to leak out. Jasmine and Kouichi were both trying to free themselves as well, while Kouji and J.P. were unconscious.

"Kouji! J.P.! Wake the fuck up!" Kouichi yelled at them.

Kouji's eyes slowly opened, their sapphire color somewhat dull.

"What?" He looked around, disoriented.

J.P. had not stirred, and an alarming amount of blood continued to pour from his wounds.

Takuya sent a burst of flames into Lucifer's direction, causing some nearby cars to explode in the process. Falling bits of debris rained onto Lucifer, but he retaliated with his own attack. A fiery chain formed and wrapped around Takuya, leaving him helpless and burning.

"Shit!" Takuya gritted his teeth, feeling the heat through his clothing.

"Let him go!" Zoe glared daggers at Lucifer.

The Devil glanced at her, then made his way over to where she was pinned. "You know, this is all really your fault. You corrupted my son's mind with your ridiculous ideas! If you had just stayed the fuck away from him, none of this would be happening!"

"Either way, you were still planning on enslaving the earth!" Zoe shot back.

"Yes, but because of you, I will also be killing my son," Lucifer hissed. "His blood will be on your hands."

Tears welled her eyes. "You're a fucking monster!"

Lucifer feigned surprise. "My, such strong language from a little angel. Oh, wait, that's right. You don't even have the right to be called that anymore, as even your own ruler deemed you as worthless scum! In my opinion, though, he should've annihilated you. But that's the difference between me and him. He had always been a softie, but look where it's gotten him. Now he's a rotting corpse, which is kind of ironic, him being immortal and all. Oh, well, I guess he was simply too weak once he decided to take me on in a human form."

"Zoe!" Takuya tried to wrench himself free from the burning chain, his skin beginning to blister.

"I decided that before I do kill my son, I will rid you of that disgusting spawn growing inside of you!" Lucifer held up his sword. "I think cutting the damn thing out would be the best method, don't you?"

Just as he was about to slice it across Zoe's stomach, Takuya broke free of the chain. He hurled himself forward, knocking his father down. Zoe winced as the blade grazed her skin, luckily the cut not deep enough to do any serious damage.

"That's it! I'm just gonna get this done and over with," Lucifer growled, his eyes fused shut as he sat up.

Takuya smirked, quickly sliding an object beneath his coat. "Well, do it already. Instead of yammering on about how you want to kill me, why don't you just fucking do it?"

The brunette gave him a swift kick in the stomach, but then jumped back as Lucifer swung his sword. The Devil got to his feet and furiously began to whip the blade in every direction, hoping to hit his target. Takuya managed to dodge the blows, then ducked down. He thrust his fist upward, snapping his father under the chin. Angry, Lucifer lashed out, the blade slicing Takuya directly across the chest.

"Dammit!" Takuya's eyes darkened, blood streaming down his shirt.

Lucifer then stabbed him in the shoulder, the blade deepening into his flesh with each passing second.

"Takuya!" Tears poured down Zoe's face as she gave another attempt to yank the pole out. "Fuck!"

This time, the metal object began to slide out, blood dripping to the pavement.

Lucifer burst out in laughter. "See? I told you that I would always come out on top."

Takuya groaned, the point of the blade exiting out through the back of his shoulder. "Yeah, too bad your little sidekick didn't do so well against my girl."

"Oh, she'll be dead as soon as I'm done with you. So will your friends. And by the looks of it, the fat one won't be around for much longer," Lucifer pointed out.

The brunette glanced to the side, an unconscious J.P. soaked in his own blood. The pole rattle slightly with each difficult breath he took.

"How do you feel knowing that you only have seconds left to live?" His father scoffed. "Sad? Disappointed? Angry?"

Takuya snorted. "You could say that, I guess."

"Then again, I could just slowly torture your friends until nothing is left but bones and blood. You know, dismember them, gut them, everything that you enjoy doing to your victims."

"It was my job," Takuya hissed.

"Yes, and you relished in every moment of it. You craved to hear their agonized screams, their pathetic begging. If they weren't flailing and cursing you, then it just wasn't satisfying." Lucifer smirked. "And Dante was expendable to begin with. A worthless piece of shit like him could never take over Hell someday, but I felt that it would be fun to toy with him. I don't need anyone to take my place, or not anytime soon at least. By the looks of it, I'll be around for a long time."

Takuya glared at him, but said nothing in return.

"So, do you have any last words before I destroy you once and for all?" Lucifer asked, giving the blade a sharp twist.

"Actually, yeah." The son of Satan looked up, his eyes turning completely black. "Don't ever take your eyes off your opponent. Even for a brief second."

With that, he grabbed a concealed sword from his belt. Before Lucifer realized what had happened, Takuya lashed out with it and lopped his father's head off. Lucifer's body convulsed, then fell forward into a pool of blood, where it lay unmoving.

**so how did you like the chapter? i hope the fight scene was good enough (probably not, but whatever) only three chapters left of the story, so stay tuned.**

**takuya: yes! i knew that i'd win!**

**me: *rolls eyes* yes, takuya. now be a good boy and play a video game or something**

**takuya: yes! resident evil 5, here i come! *runs off* dammit, kouji! its MY turn!**

**kouji: get lost, moron! i had a really tough time!**

**takuya: YOU?! what about me?! I'M the one who fought Satan! so i deserve to play!**

**me: both of you shut up! **

**takuya and kouji: he started it!**

**me: im going to kill you two in ten seconds....**


	32. Chapter 32

**damn R kelly, you have weird fetish with pissing on people, huh? and if you're wondering where i live then ill tell you. i live in eastbumfuck, but you should know this seeing how it was named after you ^_^ and i have some other dude that goes by the name of horn dawg thats lookin for some lovin. so how about it? give horn dawg a little bit of lovin and shovin. and wow, if your that desperate to get laid or to get a blowjob shouldnt you be out somewhere fucking a random hooker you found? you know, one that attempted to pickpocket you but realized that you were broke so you decided to hold her against her will so she fucked you for free. oh wait, thats a tranny? i had no idea that my flamer bloodbathsucks was a tranny. small world, huh? and yes, im sure you have a huge cock but the question is, is it bigger than jiminy cricket's?**

**jiminy: heeeellll no! no one can beat my one-incher!**

**r kelly: haha, i have a 12-incher!**

**me: five dollar footlongs from subway dont count. try again**

**r kelly: oh, darn..... *takes a bite out of the sub* its meaty! **

**me: and i dont have time to give you a blowjob, but my pencil sharpener can. just stick your little number right inside and wait for the momentum to begin. i heard that its a an experience unlike any other**

**random guy: it'll castrate you!**

**me: nah, cant cut off whats not there ^_^ not a fan of anal fucking, but you can go kiss my ass for all i care. so on that note, go have fun with my sharpener but make sure you clean it when you're done.**

**Worlds Collide **

**Chapter 32**

Zoe screamed as the pole came loose, clattering to the ground. She stumbled over to Takuya, who was in the process of removing the sword from his shoulder.

"Takuya," she gasped, falling to her knees. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'll live," he replied, dropping to his knees beside her. "That fucking hurt, though."

The two embraced, covering each other with their blood. Zoe sobbed into his chest, while Takuya held onto her tightly.

"I finally killed that fucker." He gently stroked her hair. "Now that he's dead, I'm officially the new ruler of Hell."

"Um, guys?" Kouichi called out. "I don't mean to ruin the moment, but can you get these damn poles out of us?"

"Oh, shit!" Takuya rushed over, Zoe right behind.

Together, they pried Kouichi, Jasmine, Kouji, and J.P. free. Jasmine and the twins appeared to be fine for the most part, despite the gaping holes in them. J.P., however, was unresponsive.

"Dude, wake up!" Takuya smacked him across the face, hoping to get some type of response.

His friend only vacantly stared upward, his eyes glassy.

"J.P., wake up!" Kouji yelled. "Get your ass up already!"

Finally, his chest heaved up, followed by an abrupt squirt of blood spraying out of his mouth.

"Fuck!" He gasped, trying to catch his breath.

"Dammit..." Kouji wiped the blood off his face, annoyed but relieved at the same time.

J.P. looked around, attempting to sit up. "What happened?"

"Well, Takuya's the new Devil," Kouichi said nonchalantly. "Too bad you missed it."

"Are you kidding me?! Damn, I miss everything!" J.P. complained.

"Not our fault that you decided to take a nap," Kouji quipped.

J.P.'s eyes bulged out. "A nap?! Why I oughtta-"

"Guys, shut up!" Takuya snapped. "The important thing is that we all survived. So quit bitching already."

"Sorry," his friends muttered.

Zoe tiredly rested her head on Takuya's shoulder and looked around to see the battle still ravaging around them, bodies of demons and angels littering the roads.

"What about them?" She asked. "How do we get them to stop?"

"That's the easy part." Takuya shakily got to his feet, pulling Zoe up with him. "Enough!"

The battling armies paused, looking at him with confusion. Already, Takuya could feel his energy coming back. His wounds healed up and he felt a powerful surge though his body.

"What's happening?" Zoe asked, aware of the slight trembling in his body.

Takuya grinned at her. "Comes with becoming the new devil. I'm more powerful than ever before, which is definitely a plus."

"So now what? I think they're waiting on you to give them an explanation."

"Oh, right." He turned his attention onto the demons. "I don't know if you idiots noticed, but I'm the new ruler of Hell. So on that note, get your lazy asses back to Hell before I incinerate you!"

"What?!" One of the demons stepped forward. "You can't be serious!"

Takuya rolled his eyes. "I don't know about you guys, but I don't feel like babysitting you guys _and_ the stupid humans! I mean, do you wanna be bothered with them?"

"Umm...well..."

"Yeah, I thought so. Now get the fuck back to Hell, now! You have thirty seconds before heads start rolling. After this damn battle, I am _not_ in the mood to deal with you guys. So move!"

The demons reluctantly made their way back down to Hell through the tunnel they had made, some muttering angrily. All of them were too afraid do argue with Takuya, however. Meanwhile, the bewildered angels stared at him with apprehensiveness.

"Well, what are we supposed to do?" One of them rudely asked.

"I dunno. Go back to Heaven and take a poll on who should be the new god. I don't fucking care, just get outta my sight before I kill you too," Takuya snapped, clearly annoyed.

On that note, everyone took off to the safety of their havens. Seconds later, the area was deserted besides Takuya, Zoe, their friends, and last but not least, Dante.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here," Takuya said, making his way to the demon. "I don't know if you heard, but I'm the new devil now. How do you like that?"

"Fuck you!" Blood and spittle shot from Dante's mouth.

Takuya looked at Zoe, amused. "So, why didn't you finish him off?"

Zoe's emerald eyes bore into Dante. "I had my reasons. For one thing, I thought that death was too merciful. He's not getting away that easily."

"So...then what are you going to do with him?"

"I don't know, to be honest with you." The blond dropped her gaze to the ground. "I could kill him, but then what? I have no place to go anymore. I'm banned from Heaven, and I can't stay on earth for too long. It'll kill me after only a day or so."

Jasmine looked at her friend, worried. "What's going to happen to you?"

Zoe shrugged. "Don't know."

"Well, that's an easy one," Takuya said. "You can come to Hell now."

"Come again?" Zoe raised an eyebrow. "How would that be possible?"

"For one thing, you kind of betrayed your damn god, so right there would give you a first class ticket to Hell. Second, you're a fallen angel now. A fallen angel can enter Hell, but an ordinary one cannot. This is why I never brought you there," Takuya explained. "It would've killed you pretty quickly."

Zoe chuckled. "You also would've been caught."

"Besides that point," he replied, rolling his eyes. "But by the looks of it, I don't see why you can't come."

"Well, that settles it," Kouji said. "Let's just get the hell back already. I'm friggen tired and in dire need of a nap."

Takuya raised an eyebrow. "You? What about me? I'm the one who did most of the work. You were passed out half the time."

"Hey, I helped a little, so don't take that well deserved credit from me," Kouji snapped.

"Whatever," Takuya said, rolling his eyes. "You guys ready?"

"One sec." Zoe walked over to Jasmine and gave her a weak smile. "Thanks for everything, Jasmine. It means a lot to me that you decided to help me when I needed it, despite the fact that I lied to you."

Jasmine smirked. "You're my best friend. I couldn't just stand there and watch you die. Gonna miss you, though."

"Well, we can still meet up every now and again on earth. You know, go to a bar or something."

"I'll come too," Kouichi happily chimed in, his sapphire eyes on Jasmine.

The dark-haired angel turned slightly red. "When are you gonna quit?"

"Oh, come on. Just because I'm a demon, it doesn't mean we can't go out for a drink," Kouichi said.

"You are very annoying. I do, however, admire your persistence. I'll give you a chance. But if you try anything, I'll hit you over the head with a telephone pole. And don't think that I can't."

Kouichi laughed. "I'll take your word for it."

Kouji rolled his eyes. "You guys finished yet? I'm tired."

"Yeah, me too," J.P. added. "And I'm starving."

"Wow, what a surprise," Takuya said sarcastically. "But Zoe, what do you want to do about Dante?"

Zoe's emerald eyes lit up. "You said I can stay in Hell from now on, right?"

"Yeah, where else are you gonna go?"

"I know exactly what I'm going to do." The blond began to pry the poles out of a semi-conscious Dante. "Come on, asshole. You're coming with me."

Dante only groaned, giving her a hateful look.

"I better get back to Heaven," Jasmine said with a tired sigh. "Things aren't going to be the same without you."

"And this is why you should hang with me," Kouichi told her. "I know what you can do so that you can stay in Hell."

"Don't even start with me. I said I'd go out with you but I'm not going along with any stupid ideas you might have," she snapped.

Kouichi smiled. "Just let me know if you change your mind. "I'll see you Friday?"

"Whatever." Jasmine turned her attention onto Zoe. "See ya around, Zoe. I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you, too." Zoe gave her a tight hug, then pulled away a few moments later.

Takuya heaved Dante over his shoulder. "Let's go."

Jasmine glanced at Kouichi, then gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Pain in the ass."

Kouichi smiled as he watched her fly away, his hand softly touching where she had kissed him.

Takuya took Zoe's hand with his free one and gave it a gentle squeeze. "You are now about to have your very first glimpse of Hell. You ready?"

"Yeah." She rested her head against his shoulder.

The five of them disappeared in a burst of flames, leaving behind a half destroyed city. Bodies covered the ground in bloody heaps and buildings cracked and crumbled from their extensive damange. Within minutes, the corpses of demons and angels vanished, leaving behind no trace of evidence that they were there at all.

_A few hours later_

Dante awoke, his head spinning and his body nauseated. Where was he? He blinked several times, trying to make out his surroundings. Darkness was all around him, and when he tried to move, he discovered that he couldn't.

"Those assholes tied me up," he hissed, angrily yanking at his restraints. "Hey, let me out! You fuckers! Let me out!"

A door suddenly opened, and a winged figured stepped into the room.

"What's going on?" Dante asked impatiently, squinting to see if he could make out who it was.

"What do you think is going on?" A soft voice asked. "Think hard enough, and you just may find your answer."

Dante's eyes widened. "It's you! You're Takuya's little bitch!"

A dim light shone, revealing the blond's face. "Smart boy. You realize why you are here, correct?"

"No, you stupid bitch. I don't. So untie me already. I don't belong here," he snapped.

"On the contrary, you do belong here. You see, Dante, you are no longer a worker of Hell. You are now a mere prisoner for all eternity. And carrying out your punishments will be none other than me," Zoe said in an eerily calm voice. "Think of it as repitition."

"What the fuck are you getting at?" Dante hissed. "Let me go!"

Zoe laughed softly. "Seven years ago, when you were about to kill me, how did you feel? Did you feel accomplished? Regretful? Tell me, for I would like to know."

Dante snorted. "Oh, I enjoyed every second of it. I loved it when you screamed and begged for your life, and I loved it even more catching it on film. I don't know if Takuya has told you, but I showed him the pictures."

"Yes, I'm aware of that. And for that reason, I am allowing him to have his own session with you when I'm finished with mine."

"You're bluffing!" Dante shouted, breaking out into a cold sweat. "I know that you won't do anything to me. You're too stupid to know the first thing about torturing!"

Zoe incredulously raised an eyebrow and picked up a knife. "Am I?"

"What are you doing?!" The demon desperately yanked at his restraints. "Stay away from me!"

Zoe smiled and pressed the knife against his bare chest. "Just sit back, relax, and try not to scream too hard. Then again, screams are what make the tortures so satisfying, don't they?"

**alright, two chapters left. so we're almost done, just hang in there for me, okay? and haha, dante's getting tortured for all eternity, nah nah nah nah nah nah. take that asshole :p well, let me know how you liked the chapter and keep an eye out for the next. **

**j.p: gee thanks for almost having me killed *rolls eyes***

**me: hey, almost doesnt count. i didn't kill you, so dont complain**

**takuya: yeah, quit complaining fatass**

**j.p: if you keep calling me fat, then ill hang out with my other friends**

**takuya: what other friends? you dont have any other friends besides us**

**j.p: oh yes i do. they sent me a postcard *pulls out a postcard***

**takuya: okay, then what does it say?**

**j.p: *reads* 'Dear the one in the jumpsuit. We're on spring break! We tried to call you but we forgot.....Anyway, we're having waaaaay too much fun and we'll try to remember to bring you back a seashell or some sand. From Ben and Jerry.'**

**takuya: but its fall you idiot, and its in your handwriting**

**j.p: *flips postcard over* this side has birds on it....**

**takuya: O_O; oooookaaaaaaaaay.......**


	33. Chapter 33

**huh, havent heard back from R kelly. maybe all that talk about my pencil sharpener scared him away ^_^ oh well, life goes on, though i will miss screwing with his tiny mind. well, onto chapter 33**

**Worlds Collide **

**Chapter 33**

_Three day later_

"So, how are you liking it here so far?" Takuya asked.

Zoe smiled, wiping the blood off of her knife with a rag. "I like it. Everyone's so much nicer here than in Heaven."

Takuya raised an eyebrow. "Really? I find that hard to believe. Demons are assholes."

"I resent that!" Kouji snapped as he walked by.

"Do you deny it?" Takuya asked.

"No, I do not!"

Takuya snickered and looked at Zoe. "See?"

"Yeah, but angels are stuck-up. Trust me, after dealing with them for seven long years, you'll understand," the blond told him.

"I'll take your word for it. So, any idea where Kouichi is? I haven't seen the bastard all day," Takuya commented, taking the knife from Zoe. "Nice blade you got here."

Zoe looked around for a moment, then remembered. "Oh, I think he said that he was going out with Jasmine today."

"She actually gave him a chance?" Takuya asked incredulously.

"Looks like it, seeing how he's been gone for a few hours."

The brunette snorted. "Well, we'll see how it went when he comes back. If his arm's been cut off, then it went badly. If he comes back with only a black eye and maybe one or two broken bones, then it went pretty well."

"And if he comes back uninjured?" Zoe asked.

"Never seen it happen before," Takuya said with a laugh. "Mind you, he usually screws around with demons. And demons have pretty short tempers."

Zoe rolled her eyes. "Yeah, no kidding."

"So, how's Dante doing?"

"He already went insane, so right now he's in the process of babbling to himself incoherently. Besides, you should know this," Zoe pointed out.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Takuya replied with feigned innocence. "Just because I went into his chamber and used only a scalpel, it doesn't mean I did anything."

Suddenly, Kouichi appeared before them in a burst of flames.

"How'd it go?" Zoe asked him, an amused smile on her face.

"It went pretty good, but I'll tell you more about it later. Right now, I have a message to deliver to you guys," the raven-haired demon told them.

Takuya frowned. "What is it?"

"Well, Jasmine informed me that there is already a new god, and that she would like to speak with everyone that was involved in the massacre three nights ago," Kouichi said. "So the three of us, plus Kouji and J.P., have to go to earth as soon as possible."

"The new god is a chick?" Takuya asked.

Zoe threw him a dirty look. "Got a problem with that?"

"No, not at all," he quickly replied. "Just wasn't expecting that."

"I'm gonna go find them," Kouichi said.

Takuya stopped him before he could go, however. "Nah, let me handle it. KOUJI! J.P! Get your asses over here right now!"

Zoe and Kouichi blocked their ears, exchanging glances.

"Damn, Takuya. You don't have to yell," J.P. muttered, making his way over. "What's up?"

"Yeah, what do you want?" Kouji asked in an irritated voice. "Now that you've deafened us."

"According to your brother, all of us have to go to earth right now," Takuya said.

Kouji raised an eyebrow. "For what?"

"There's a new god that wants to meet with us," the brunette replied. "Kouichi can explain the details when we get there."

"Whatever," Kouji said, uninterested.

Takuya gently took Zoe's hand, and the five of them vanished in a whirl of fire. Seconds later, they were transported to earth, to the usual abandoned alley they went to.

"So where do we go?" Zoe asked.

"Follow me," Kouichi told them, spreading his wings.

He took off into the night sky, his friends close behind. They flew through the clouds, trying to remain as inconspicuous as possible.

"There's a deserted building a few minutes away where they wanted to meet," Kouichi said, glancing back at them.

"So, how'd your little date go?" Kouji asked in a taunting voice. "Did she let you hold her hand?"

"Fuck off," his twin snapped. "And if you must know, she let me kiss her. So there!"

Takuya laughed. "And she didn't smack you?"

"Assholes," Kouichi muttered.

About five minutes later, they eventually came up to the building he had told them about. They cautiously made their way inside, looking around to make sure that no one was around to witness them.

"I've been expecting you," a soft feminine voice said.

They entered one of the rooms off to the side to see a large round cherrywood table. Seated at the table were Jasmine and another unfamiliar woman.

"Who are you?" Takuya asked.

The woman gave him a warm smile, though they could not see it. Her long straight white hair cascaded down half-way down her back and her onyx eyes were piercing. A light blue scarf hid the rest of the features of her face, making her eyes that much more dazzling. In contrast to the usual white wings of angels, hers were a pale blue color. She wore an off-shoulder white dress, the hem of it brushing up against her creamy thighs. Ivory sandals completed her outfit, and delicate gold markings encircled each of her ankles.

"I am Seraphina, the new ruler of Heaven," she said. "And you are Takuya, none other than Hell's latest leader."

"Yeah, so what's this about?" Takuya asked uneasily. "What did you want to speak to us about?"

"Would you please take a seat? That is, if you don't mind."

Takuya hesitated, then sat down with the others.

"I understand that things have been a little stressful for the past few days. We've each taken the place of our corrupt leaders, which isn't the simplest of tasks. I really don't want anything else like this to happen again, so I was wondering if you would mind making some negotiations," Seraphina said.

"Sounds good to me. As strange as it may seem to you, I have no interest of taking over earth. I'll admit that I once used to crave the feeling of destruction and chaos. I still do, to be honest with you. I do not, however, wish to do anything to earth. I have enough shit on my plate as is," he told her.

Seraphina gave him a small hidden smile. "I never knew Zoe all that well, but I did know she was a good person. It's obvious that you two have some very real feelings for each other. However, I cannot allow demons to enter into Heaven anymore. There's too much risk in my part. And I'm sure you don't allow angels into Hell, so this way neither one of us can one-up the other."

Kouichi looked at Jasmine wistfully. "Can I still see you, Jasmine?"

The dark-haired angel looked at Seraphina questioningly.

"I personally don't mind if you two continue to see each other. I just can't allow you to enter into Heaven," the white-haired woman said. "You may meet up on earth as often as you like. Unlike the previous ruler of Heaven, I don't care who you see. However, if I see one of my angels endangered, I will do whatever it takes to protect them."

Kouichi smiled. "Understood perfectly."

Seraphina sighed. "There is much work to be done in Heaven. I have appointed Jasmine as my advisor to help me keep things in order, which is why she is here. And she comes in handy if I need a message to be delivered."

"Thanks," Jasmine said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "Glad I could be of some use."

"Oh, you know that you are," Zoe quipped.

"She's much more helpful than the other angels, I can tell you that much," Seraphina said, taking a sheet of paper out.

Takuya's dark eyes narrowed. "What's that?"

"It's a contract to make sure neither of us break any rules. It pretty much states that demons can't enter Heaven, and for us to leave earth alone. You may read it if you'd like."

Takuya carefully read the paper, then nodded. "Alright. Sounds reasonable to me."

Kouji snorted. "You sure? You didn't just skim over it like you usually do?"

"I read it, so shut up," Takuya shot back.

Seraphina chuckled and looked at Kouji. "I'll take his word for it."

Kouji blushed slightly, dropping his gaze down onto the table.

Takuya grabbed a pen from his coat and scribbled his signature onto the bottom of the page. "Are you signing this thing, too?"

"Of course," she said. "It wouldn't be right if I didn't."

"You're way different than the other guy." Takuya handed it over to her. "I wasn't a huge fan of him in case you couldn't tell."

"I didn't agree with many of his decisions," she replied, carefully signing her name below his. "And I can tell that you're not like your father was."

Takuya sighed. "Yeah. I used to be, but not anymore. I'm lucky that I found Zoe or else the world might be enslaved by now."

"So.....nice wings you got there," Kouji suddenly blurted out, catching Seraphina slightly off guard.

"Oh, thank you. Comes with the title, I guess. Now people know not to mess with me," she said with a smile. "I think they're a nice shade."

"Yeah, me too." Kouji turned even redder, regretting what he said. "I mean....uh...."

Takuya stood up and grabbed the back of his shirt. "Come on, let's go. Before you make an even bigger fool of yourself."

"Hey!"

"It was nice meeting you," Seraphina said, rising from her seat. "Take care."

Jasmine rushed over to Kouichi and gave him a light kiss on his lips. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yup. Same place we went to today?" He asked.

The angel nodded. "Sounds good."

"Come on, we better get going before your brother's eyes fall out of his head," Takuya chimed in.

"Shut up!" Kouji snapped.

"Bye," Takuya said to Seraphina, before the five of them rerturned back to Hell in a fiery explosion.

Once they were in the main chamber, they all sighed with exhaustion.

"I'm going to bed." Kouji yawned. "Later."

Takuya pressed his lips against Zoe's wrapped his arms around her waist. "Do you have any regrets?"

The blond snuggled up to his chest and sighed. "None whatsoever."

"Well in that case, let's go to bed too. I'm tired," Takuya said with a fake yawn. "Really tired."

Zoe rolled her eyes. "Sure you are. But okay, a bed sounds pretty good right about now."

Takuya smiled, then gingerly touched her flat stomach. "Don't know what I would do without you two."

"Probably go insane," Zoe quipped.

"Too late. Let's go." With that Takuya led her to the bedroom, locking the door behind them.

On the door was big sign that read 'Do not disturb. If you dare, I'll cut your head off.'

**yup there is a new god and im sorry that it wasnt the nominees. the hobo named bob kept falling asleep during orientation, then proceeded to to take a leak in one of the plants. stewie had a fighting chance until he realized that he'd rather rule Hell. he is now in competition with takuya**

**takuya: hey! thats MY throne, you little bastard!**

**stewie: i think not! *holds up a giant ray gun and points it at him***

**takuya: oh shit! *runs away but comes back with security guards that take stewie away* put him in the same room as dante, but dont restrain him. have fun ^_^**

**stewie: excellent! prepare for your doom! *points the ray gun at dante***

**dante: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**just one chapter left. see how it all ends and let me know what you think ^_^ laterz**


	34. Chapter 34

**hey sorry i couldnt update sooner. i was gone for most of yesterday cuz my good friend just got released from the psych ward and we decided to celebrate. here's to newfound sanity! ^_^ now if only i could find mine....anyway, here is the final chapter of worlds collide, so i really hope its not too bad. enjoy**

**Worlds Collide**

**Chapter 34**

_Eight months later_

"Stop it! I can't take it anymore...." Dante whimpered.

Takuya smirked. "Too bad. I'm celebrating, so don't ruin it for me."

Dante screamed as the blade sliced across his stomach. Blood gushed and began to pool around his feet in a growing puddle.

"Some day," Dante rasped. "I'll have my revenge."

"Don't count on it," Takuya replied nonchalantly. "Especially any time soon."

"Fuck you!" The demon hissed, spitting blood onto Takuya in the process.

The brunette simply wiped his face with the back of his hand, then continued to drag the knife from one end of Dante's chest to the other. Ten minutes later, he emerged from the chamber. His wiped his blade clean, then slipped it into his pocket.

"Better go check on the wife," he said to himself, smiling.

He made his way to his and Zoe's bedroom, ignoring everyone else as he went by. A moment later, he entered their room and walked over to the bed.

"Hey, how's it going?" Takuya sank down next to Zoe, gently stroking her cheek.

The blond smiled. "Better than ever."

Takuya took the small bundle from her arms and looked down. "My son..."

The baby resembled his father, with dark brown hair and olive skin. Two tiny bat-like wings protruded from his back, and flapped slightly every now and again. However, the baby had inherited his mother's piercing emerald eyes.

"I still don't know what we should name him," Takuya said. "I can't think of anything good."

Suddenly, the door burst open and Kouichi and J.P. rushed in.

"I have an idea," Kouichi excitedly told them.

Takuya raised an eyebrow incredulously. "Really?"

"Yeah, Kouichi Jr."

"You idiot, it's my child. Not yours," Takuya hissed. "That can be your kid's name."

Kouichi sighed. "Oh, alright."

"How about Bob?" J.P. suggested.

Zoe raised an eyebrow. "Bob? My baby is not going to be named Bob. Don't you have anything that's more suitable?"

"Takuya Jr?" Kouichi asked.

"No, I don't want him to be named after me. He's his own person, so why give him my name?" Takuya said, somewhat annoyed.

"Zoe Jr?"

"Out!" Takuya and Zoe replied unanimously.

Kouichi held his hands up, giving up. "Alright, I'm going. Come on, fatass."

"Stop calling me fatass already," J.P. snapped.

The two of them exited the room and closed the door. Takuya felt the sleeping baby stir in his arms.

"Shhhh....." He whispered.

"He's so cute," Zoe said happily. "Looks just like his father."

Takuya snorted. "At least he got your eyes. By the way, have you seen Kouji anywhere?"

"No."

"Huh....wonder where he went," Takuya said, gently rocking the baby.

_Meanwhile_

"I'll take another one," Kouji tiredly said.

The bartender poured the vodka into Kouji's empty shot glass, then resumed wiping the counter.

Kouji tossed his head back and emptied the small glass, looking at it somewhat depressed. Sure he was happy for Takuya and Zoe. Happy for their new infant son. Hell, he was even happy for Kouichi, who had managed to keep Jasmine's interest for so long. Right now Kouichi was devising a way for Jasmine to enter Hell. However, in order to do that, she would have to murder someone. And at this point, Jasmine was not about to go and do something like that.

"Another one," Kouji said in a hollow voice.

"I think you've had enough, kid," the bartender replied.

Kouji glared at him. "I'll tell you when I've had enough. Now pour it, dammit."

The bartender sighed, but obliged to his demand. He gave him one last dirty look before serving one of the other customers.

"Everyone's lives are so happy," Kouji muttered. "But not mine....There's something missing."

"Yes, I'd like a Zombie, please."

Kouji turned his head to see where the angelic voice had come from. To his surprise, he recognized the gorgeous woman immediately. He remembered the same same sleek white hair and glimmering onyx eyes that had made his heart quicken when he first met her. This time, however, she wore no scarf to conceal the lower half of her face. Soft rosy lips teased him as she spoke to the bartender for another moment.

"Seraphina," he rasped. "What are you doing here? Better yet, what are you doing drinking alcohol."

"Hello, Kouji." She smiled and took the stool beside him. "What? I don't deserve to get away every once in awhile?"

Kouji shook his head. "No, I didn't mean it like that. I'm just shocked to see you here."

"Yeah, well. Here I am. I needed to get away and get myself a drink," she replied, taking her Zombie from the bartender. "Why so sad?"

"Nah, it's fine. You don't want to hear my problems," he said.

Seraphina took a sip. "Of course I do. If I didn't then I wouldn't have asked. So come on, you can tell me."

"It's just that everyone else is happy. Don't get me wrong, I'm glad that they are. But when it comes to me....."

"Something's missing from your life," she finished for him.

"Yeah, pretty much," Kouji said. "I don't normally talk about my feelings, not even to my friends. But for some reason you're.....hell, I don't know."

"Different, perhaps?" She offered, shifting her body to face him better.

Kouji blushed when he saw the thin white dress covering her tighten while she moved. He dropped his gaze down to the counter, then quickly gulped down his shot. _Dammit, focus. Don't let her get to you._

"I'm surprised you even want to talk to me," he said.

Seraphina gave him a light tap on the arm. "Hey, I don't want you to think that I'm better than you just because of who I am. Besides, did you ever imagine Takuya ending up with someone like Zoe? Someone who no one ever saw coming?"

"No, I guess not," Kouji admitted. "He treats her like an equal, despite the fact of who he is."

"Which is the way I am, too." Seraphina took another sip. "You need to relax."

Kouji groaned. "I can't, though. It's impossible, and with an annoying twin brother, it's even more of a pain."

She chuckled. "You're cute."

"Uh....y-you think that...I-I..." Kouji couldn't get the words out as he turned bright red.

"I am capable of emotions, you know," she said. "I think you're cute. Is there a problem?"

"Uh....no none at all," he nervously replied. "You're really different than the old guy, aren't you?"

She smirked. "I get that quite a bit. It's actually pretty amusing to me. I think people expect me to be this over-bearing power-hungry tyrant. What do you think?"

Kouji blinked a few times, then finally regained his composure. "Well, you're more laid-back then I would've expected."

"That's good to know," she replied, taking another sip.

"Can I buy you a drink?"

"Well, when I'm finished with this one you can," she replied.

"Oh, hold on." Kouji took her drink and gulped it down in two mouthfuls. "Another Zombie, please."

Seraphina rolled her eyes, but smiled. "Eager much?"

"Nowadays, yes." He gingerly reached out and brushed a strand of hair out of her face, but immediately pulled back. "Shit, I'm sorry Seraphina. I-"

He was cut off as Seraphina leaned forward and pressed her lips against his. Kouji was taken back, but did nothing to stop her and began to respond with his own kiss.

"Don't be," she said, pulling back. "And you can call me Sera."

"Uhhhhh......okay...." Kouji looked dazed.

Seraphina laughed softly, taking a sip from her new drink. _Well, let's see how long he'll be miserable,_ she thought to herself. By the look on his face, he wasn't going to be depressed for much longer.

_Back in Hell_

"Elroy?" Kouichi suggested.

Takuya glared at him. "I should kill you for that."

"Brutus?" J.P. offered.

"No," Zoe said.

"Lillith?" Kouichi asked.

Takuya sighed. "Maybe if he was a _girl_."

"Oh, yeah. My bad," Kouichi apologized.

"Hey, I know," Takuya said. "How about Damian?"

Kouichi raised an eyebrow. "Isn't that the name of the creepy kid from The Omen? You know, that horror movie."

"Yes, I realize that," Takuya replied, annoyed. "But I like the name, I'm not just basing it off of a damn movie character."

"Damian," Zoe said softly. "I like it. I think it suits him pretty well."

J.P. snorted. "Good thing he didn't come out blond, or else it probably wouldn't. No offense, Zoe."

"None taken," she replied dryly.

"Alright, now that the name is settled, get out," Takuya growled.

"Damn, we're going. Don't get your panties in a twist," Kouichi muttered.

Takuya's eyes darkened. "Why you little-"

"Run!" J.P. shoved Kouichi out the door and slammed it shut behind them.

"Idiots," Takuya mumbled, sitting back down on the bed beside his wife.

Zoe snuggled up against him as Damian stirred. "I love you."

"I love you, too," he happily replied.

"Now, you're not going to be a drill sergeant to him like your father was to you, right?" Zoe quipped.

Takuya sighed. "No, I'm never going to be like him. And if I do, then kill me."

"I know that'll never happen. And if it does, I'll send Damian to do it for me," she joked.

"Yeah, true. When I teach him the art of torturing, he can practice on Dante," he said.

"Best way to practice," Zoe agreed.

Takuya laughed. "Yeah, on an obnoxious asshole."

Suddenly Damian's emerald eyes opened. He blinked a few times, then smiled up at his parents.

"Awww, he's so cute," Zoe said.

Damian then turned his head to the side, away from them.

"I don't think he likes us," Takuya said with a smirk.

Just then, Damian let out a loud sneeze, a burst of black flames shooting out of his mouth.

"Oh, shit!" They said in unision.

Damian looked back up at them and resumed smiling.

"Yep, that's our kid alright," Takuya laughed. "Any idiot can see that."

"You called?" Kouichi and J.P. asked, poking their heads into the room.

Takuya exchanged glances with Zoe, wrapping his arm around her. "I rest my case."

**yay, im finally done with it. so kouji's not a lonely emo anymore (well yeah he is) but now he has someone. and maybe it was kinda rushed, but hey whatever. they like each other and not everyone takes weeks to get used to each other. at least i didnt make them immediately hop into bed together. and yeah, i named the baby damian. if you no likey, then sorry. couldnt think of a good baby name so i said screw it and did damian. besides, damian is the name of satan's son anyway, so whatever. and i fused takuya'a fire ability and zoe's dark light abilities to make damian have black fire ^_^. now Falling from Grace will be my primary story (the next chapter comes out tomorrow). but i have some other ideas for future stories (that is, if i dont get committed into a looney bin by then)**

**_Upcoming stories_**

**1. 20 Stupid Horror Movie Cliches- i was watching a bunch of horror movies the other day and i just said to myself 'damn, these movies are all the same. the same stupid things happen in all of them'. so on that note, im doing a parody of stupid things that happen in a horror movie, or in other words, stupid overdone cliches. it is my first actual comedy, so i cant guarantee it'll be good. but i'll give it a shot. not an actual takumi story, but obviously with takuminess throughout it**

**2. Lost Paradise- a story about takuya and his friends winning a trip to an exclusive island. but then they start getting killed off and have to find a way out. character deaths, so beware. this one won't be out until falling from grace is done, because i need more time to get the plot together. takumi of course**

**3. Untitled (for now)-the last one im doing, which will begin when the others are done, is a sequel to bloodbath. i have a basic idea of what im doing, but ill need some time for the character development, as there will be new characters coming into play. and i have to get a better idea of the plot. since bloodbath was based on the elfin lied series, i had something to work with. but the series ended where bloodbath ended. so on that note, im coming up with my very own story line and have to make sure things are put into play well enough. probably wont be as good, but i dont think it'll suck either.**

**i hope you enjoyed Worlds Collide and stay tuned for my future stories. ^_^ well, laterz**


End file.
